Naruto DxD: The Other Side
by Exec-Harmonius
Summary: Naruto life without trouble is not over... Naruto bukan saja menghadapi keturunan Hamura Otsutsuki yang mengincar nyawanya dan Sasuke, tp juga menghentikan rencana seseorang yang mengincar kedua anaknya dari masa depannya bersama Gabriel, Minato dan Aria. Apa mereka bisa? Naruto x Gabriel, Sasuke x Rossweise, Kurama x Yasaka
1. Chapter 1

Name: Naruto DxD: The Other Side  
Author: Axis Alterion  
Rating: M  
Genre: Adventure, Romance

Chapter 1: The Betrayal

Naruto Uzumaki dan sahabatnya beserta rivalnya, Sasuke Uchiha saat ini bersama dengan bantuan rekan satu timnya dan juga senseinya, Sakura Haruno dan juga Kakashi Hatake saat ini sedang melawan ibu dari segala chakra, Kaguya Otsutsuki

" **Apa kalian sudah menyerah** , **Ashura** , **indra**?" Tanya Kaguya

"Jangan harap sialan!" Teriak Naruto dengan lantang, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku dan Sasuke tidak akan menyerah melawanmu"

"Naruto benar…" Balas Sasuke, kemudian _**Perfect Susanoo**_ miliknya sudah kembali bangkit dan dia pun berkata "Kami tidak akan menyerah melawanmu"

" **Hahahahahahaha** "

"Apa yang kau tertawakan sialan!" Teriak Naruto

" **Kau bertarung dengan gagah berani** " Ucap Kaguya, kemudian dia berkata " **Tapi memangnya kau pikir aku tidak mengetahui kelemahanmu** , **Ashura**?"

'Apa yang dia maksud?' Batin Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, dan Sakura

" **Orang yang diliputi kepompong itu orang terpenting untukmu kan Ashura**?" Tanya Kaguya yang menunjuk sesosok orang yang terkena efek _**Mugen Tsukuyomi**_ dari Madara Uchiha

'Itu kan… Hinata' Batin Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan 'Apa dia akan…'

"Kaguya, kumohon jangan lakukan itu. Ini masalah antara kau, denganku, dan Sasuke saja. Jangan bawa-bawa Hinata dalam masalah ini" Ucap Naruto saat melihat Kaguya yang mengarahkan _**Gudoudama**_ -nya ke arah Hinata yang masih terikat _**Mugen Tsukuyomi**_

" **Terlambat** …" Ucap Kaguya yang sudah melesatkan _**Gudoudama**_ miliknya ke arah Hinata

Jleeebbbb

"HINATA!" Teriak Naruto yang melihat serangan Kaguya sukses mengenai targetnya dan dari kepompong itu keluarlah sosok Hinata yang perutnya sudah bolong karena serangan Kaguya

"Brengsek kau Kaguya! _**Enton**_ : _**Susanoo Kagutsuchi**_!" Ucap Sasuke yang sudah melepaskan panahnya yang diselimuti _**Amaterasu**_ ke arah Kaguya

" _ **Gudoudama**_!" Ucap Kaguya yang sudah membuat _**Gudoudama**_ dan menahan serangan Sasuke

"Cih…"

'Naruto…' Batin Sakura dan Kakashi saat melihat Naruto menghilangkan _**Rikudou Senjutsu Mode**_ -nya dan menangis sambil melihat arah tempat kematian Hinata oleh Kaguya

"Naruto, bangkitlah… Kau harus membantu Sasuke-kun untuk melawan Kaguya dan Zetsu" Ucap Sakura yang sudah mendekati Naruto dan juga menepuk pundaknya

"Aku gagal… Aku telah gagal Sakura" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku berencana untuk mulai membuka perasaanku kepadanya, Sakura-chan… Tapi kenapa, HARUS TERJADI HAL SEPERTI INI!"

'Naruto…' Batin Sakura. Dia benci melihat sahabatnya seperti ini, kemudian membalikkan badan Naruto dan menampar wajahnya dengan sangat keras

Plaaaakkkk

"Kau sudah sadar huh?" Tanya Sakura, tapi Naruto tidak bergeming walaupun sudah ditampar sekeras mungkin oleh Sakura. Dan hal itu membuat Sakura murka dan berkata "Kau menyedihkan, Naruto… Mana Naruto yang selama ini aku lihat? Mana Naruto yang selalu maju di depan? Mana Naruto yang selama ini menjadi sahabatku dan terus memegang janji untuk membawa Sasuke-kun ke _**Konoha**_? Mana! Aku tahu kau sedih atas kematian Hinata… Aku juga sama Naruto tapi Hinata tidak akan suka melihatmu begini Naruto. Bangkitlah dan kalahkan dia bersama Sasuke-kun dan dunia Shinobi ini akan damai… Karena kau adalah, _**Yogen no Ko**_!"

Naruto pun tersentak saat mendengar perkataan Sakura itu, kemudian dia tersenyum dan mulai memasuki _**Rikudou Senjutsu Mode**_ kembali dan berkata pada Sakura "Arigatou, Sakura... Kau benar, aku dan Sasuke adalah kunci perdamaian di dunia Shinobi. Ayo kita kalahkan dia, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei"

"Hn…"

"Iya…"

"Itu sudah pasti…"

Mereka pun kembali melawan Kaguya dengan segala kekuatan yang mereka miliki dan dibantu oleh Obito. Tapi Kaguya yang menyadari dari Zetsu bahwa kemampuan _**Kamui**_ milik Obito sangat mengganggu mereka, dia pun langsung menyerang Obito dengan teknik _**All**_ - _ **Killing Ash Bones**_ -nya dan mengenainya dengan telak dan Naruto terlambat untuk menyelamatkan Obito. Naruto pun kembali murka karena kematian Obito yang disebabkan oleh _**Kaguya**_ dan dia langsung menyerang langsung Kaguya bersama dengan Sasuke. Tapi Kaguya tidak gentar dan dia mengeluarkan teknik terkuatnya yaitu _**Gudoudama**_ berukuran besar dan hampir menyebabkan Sakura tewas tapi dia diselamatkan oleh Kakashi yang mendapatkan _**Sharingan**_ miliknya dari Obito yang dia titipkan selama pertarungannya dengan Kaguya dan langsung menggunakan _**Susanoo**_ dan membuat rencana terakhir untuk menyegel Kaguya dan mereka berhasil melakukannya. Setelah itu, 9 _**Bijuu**_ bebas dari tubuh Kaguya dan Hagoromo muncul menemui mereka

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Sakura yang sudah bersiaga saat melihat kedatangan Hagoromo

"Jangan khawatir, dia bukan musuh…" Jawab Naruto

"Ya, Naruto benar. Dia orang yang memberikan kekuatan pada kami, _**Rikudou Sennin**_ " Ucap Sasuke, dan ucapan itu membuat Sakura dan Kakashi terkejut

"Terima kasih atas bantuan kalian berdua, Naruto dan Sasuke" Ucap Hagoromo, kemudian dia melihat 9 _**Bijuu**_ dan berkata "Jadi apa yang akan kalian lakukan setelah ini, Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kukou, Saiken, Choumei, Gyuuki, dan Kurama?"

" **Aku ingin bersama Gaara sebagai** _**Bijuu**_ - **nya lagi** " Jawab Shukaku

" **Aku ingin hidup bebas di dunia luar** " Jawab Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kukou, Saiken dan Choumei

" **Aku ingin menjadi** _**Bijuu**_ **dari Bee lagi** " Jawab Gyuuki

" **Aku ingin menjadi** _**Bijuu**_ **milik Naruto lagi** " Jawab Kurama

"Aku menolak" Balas Naruto

"Tapi kenapa?" Tanya Kurama yang sedih karena perkataan Naruto

"Daripada menjadi _**Bijuu**_ lagi, lebih baik kau menjadi temanku dalam menjalankan petualangan yang akan aku jalani. Itu lebih baik kan Kurama" Jawab Naruto

" **Sounds good** " Balas Kurama, kemudian tubuh dia berubah menjadi manusia dan dia pun berkata "Arigatou tou-sama, kau telah membuatku mengakses _**Human Form**_ milikku lagi"

"Sama-sama Kurama" Balas Hagoromo sambil tersenyum, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Bersiaplah, karena aku akan mengirim kalian keluar dari dimensi yang telah dibuat dari okaa-samaku"

Boooofff

Boooofff

Boooofff

Hagoromo pun memanggil para kage terdahulu termasuk Hashirama, Tobirama, Hiruzen, dan Minato. Kemudian mereka bersama dengan para _**Kazekage**_ , _**Raikage**_ , _**Tsuchikage**_ dan juga _**Mizukage**_ masa lalu, mengirim anggota Tim 7 keluar dari dimensi buatan Kaguya. Setelah sampai dan Hagoromo menghilang dari dunia ini, Naruto dan Sasuke pun membuat handseal dan membebaskan semua Shinobi yang terkena _**Mugen Tsukuyomi**_ dari Madara

"Naruto, Sasuke… Kau berhasil mengalahkan Madara dan menghentikan perang ini" Ucap Tsunade

"Hn…" Balas Sasuke dan membuat para _**Shinobi**_ dan _**Kunoichi**_ sweatdrop akan perkataan khas-nya

"Ya, kau benar" Balas Naruto yang sedih atas kabar kematian Hinata. Kemudian dia berkata "Tapi Tsunade-baachan, ini pertemuan terakhir kita"

Hal itu mengejutkan pihak aliansi dan Rookie 9, kemudian Sasuke pun berkata "Apa maksudmu, dobe? Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Hinata kan?"

"Aku gagal melindungi dia, teme. Dia sekarang sudah mati" Jawab Naruto yang mengeluarkan tangisannya dan itu membuat Kiba dan Shino terkejut karena rekan satu tim mereka sudah tewas tapi mereka tidak bisa menyalahkan Naruto apalagi Naruto saat ini dalam keadaan down "Tidak ada yang berharga bagiku kembali disini, jadi aku ingin pergi saja. Ayo kita pergi Kurama"

"Baiklah" Balas Kurama yang sedang berjalan dan menyusul Naruto yang sudah menjauhi para Aliansi Shinobi. Sasuke pun yang melihat ini pun berkata "Dobe, tapi bagaimana dengan impianmu untuk menjadi Hokage?"

"Aku tidak akan khawatir, karena ada penggantiku yang juga pantas menjadi Hokage. Uchiha Sasuke, reinkarnasi Otsutsuki Indra… Jagalah Konoha untukku" Ucap Naruto yang berhenti dan tersenyum kepada teman-temannya, dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalian semua kuat. Aku yakin kalian pasti akan mampu melindungi _**Konoha**_ karena _**Hi no Ishi**_ milik kalian sama tingginya denganku"

'Kau salah Naruto. Kaulah pemilik _**Hi no Ishi**_ yang paling tinggi daripada kami semua shinobi _**Konoha**_ ' Batin Tsunade dan para _**Shinobi**_ serta _**Kunoichi**_ yang berasal dari _**Konoha**_ '

Kemudian dia memegang tangan Kurama dan mengeluarkan jutsu milik ayahnya dan juga Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju " _ **Hiraishin no Jutsu**_!"

Naruto pun menghilang dengan kilat kuning dan membuat pasukan aliansi menangis karena mereka telah kehilangan salah satu pahlawan mereka. Disisi lain, karena Naruto belum bisa menyempurnakan Hiraishin, dia yang harusnya berpindah ke pulau tempatnya berlatih kekuatan Bijuu Mode bersama Killer Bee dan Gyuuki di sebuah pulau kecil di Kumogakure malah terlempar ke sebuah tempat antah berantah

"Dimana kita, Kurama?" Tanya Naruto pada Kurama yang kebingungan saat melihat tempat yang asing baginya

"Aku tidak tahu gaki" Balas Kurama

"Seharusnya kita berdua kan berpindah ke Air Terjun Kebenaran kan? Tapi kenapa kita bisa berada di tempat ini?" Tanya Naruto yang mengepalkan tangannya

"Mungkin itu karena jutsu _**Hiraishin**_ milikmu belum sempurna gaki" Jawab Kurama, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan sepertinya kita berada di dimensi lain gaki"

'Kuso…' Batin Naruto, kemudian dia bergumam "Sial sekali nasibku hari ini"

"Siapa kalian berdua? Sedang apa kalian berdua dirumahku" Tanya seorang sosok dari belakang Naruto

Naruto dan Kurama pun membalikkan badannya dan terbelalak saat melihat sosok naga merah yang berukuran besar. Apalagi Kurama belum pernah melihat makhluk yang lebih besar daripada dirinya dalam _**Full Bijuu Mode**_.Tapi mereka berdua terutama Naruto yang sudah pernah melawan _**Juubi**_ pun langsung bisa menahan diri akan ketakutannya, dan dia pun berkata "Siapa kau?"

"Namaku Great Red" Jawab sosok naga besar itu, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku adalah penjaga lubang dimensi"

"Aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto dan disebelahku ini adalah sahabatku Kurama" Ucap Naruto

'Dari auranya mereka berdua bukan _**Youkai**_ , malaikat, malaikat jatuh, iblis atau bangsa naga… Apa mereka berasal dari negara lain' Pikir Great Red saat melihat Naruto dan Kurama, kemudian dia bertanya "Kenapa kalian berdua bisa kesini"

"Aku menggunakan jurus teleportasi yang baru aku pelajari untuk pergi ketempat aku bisa menenangkan diri setelah diduniaku aku berhasil menghentikan perang dan mendengar kabar orang yang kucintai mati. Namun karena aku belum bisa menguasai jurus ini sepenuhnya, aku malah terlempar kesini" Jawab Naruto panjang lebar sambil mengepalkan tangannya saat mengucapkan tentang perang dan kematian Hinata

"Jadi… Kau ingin mengasingkan diri ketempat yang nyaman untuk kau bisa melupakan kematian kekasihmu itu. Tapi karena jurus itu belum sempurna, kau malah terlempar ke dunia ini?" Tanya Great Red, kemudian Naruto pun menggangguk, kemudian mereka berdua berkata "Kalian tahu dimensi kalian berbeda dengan disini kan? Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan disini?"

"Urusan dan juga tujuanku, kau tidak perlu tahu naga merah. Tapi yang pasti kami tidak ada tujuan jahat" Jawab Naruto dengan santai tanpa rasa takut melihat tatapan amarah yang muncul dari Great Red

"Hahahahaha, menarik-menarik… Baru kali ini ada orang yang berani bicara seperti itu kepadaku" Ucap Great Red, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Baiklah silahkan lewat, tapi perlu aku ingatkan… Kalian tidak akan akan tahu dimana kalian akan terdampar. Bisa saja kau terpisah dengan rekanmu itu"

"Terserah padamu" Balas Naruto dan Kurama

'Jalanilah kehidupan barumu di dunia ini, Uzumaki Naruto dan juga Kurama' Batin Great Red yang melihat Naruto dan kurama pergi dari lingkaran yang dia buat

Naruto ternyata terkirim oleh Great Red ke Underworld dan juga dia benar-benar berpisah dengan Kurama. Dia mencari-cari Kurama tapi karena chakranya yang habis karena pertarungannya melawan Obito, Madara, dan Kaguya… Dia pun pingsan, dan setelah bangun dia kan terkejut saat melihat dirinya berada di rumah yang tergolong mewah

"Dimana aku?" Tanya Naruto

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya pria berambut merah yang masuk ke kamar tempat Naruto bangun. Kemudian dia berkata "Jadi siapa namamu nak? Kenapa kau bisa berada didunia bawah, bukannya kau ini manusia"

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto tuan…" Jawab Naruto yang bingung harus memanggil pria didepannya siapa

"Lucius… Namaku Lucius Gremory" Balas pria yang bernama Lucius itu, kemudian dia berkata "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan keduaku, Naruto-san"

"Maaf Lucius-san, tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa aku disini. Yang aku tahu aku sedang berkelana dengan sahabatku dan terdampar di suatu tempat dan aku terkirim disini tapi rekanku malah menghilang dan aku tidak bisa menemukannya" Ucap Naruto

"Kalau boleh tahu siapa namanya, Naruto-san?" Tanya Lucius

"Namanya Kurama… Ciri-cirinya dia berambut jabrik sama sepertiku, tapi berwarna merah dan berwarna mata merah. Apa kau melihatnya, Lucius-san?" Tanya balik Naruto

"Maaf aku tidak melihatnya, Naruto-san" Jawab Lucius

"Jadi begitu…" Balas Naruto dengan sedih, kemudian dia mengepalkan tangannya dan berkata 'Kuso! Pertama Hinata, sekarang Kurama… Apa kau benar-benar membenciku, Kami-sama'

"Tapi tenang saja, Naruto-san… Aku akan membantumu mencarinya" Ucap Lucius

"Arigatou Lucius-san" Balas Naruto

"Naruto-san…" Ucap Lucius

"Apa kau bersedia jika aku rubah kau menjadi iblis dan menjadi anak angkatku?" Tanya Lucius

'Menjadi iblis… Apa maksudnya? Apa dia iblis?' Batin Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Aku bersedia saja menjadi anak angkatmu, Lucius-san… Tapi aku tidak ingin menjadi iblis, karena aku punya ingatan buruk tentang kata itu"

"Baiklah Naruto-kun, mulai dari saat ini kau adalah anak angkatku. Tapi aku akan menyayangimu sebagai anak kandungku sendiri" Balas Lucius, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jangan panggil aku Lucius-san, Naruto. Panggil aku otou-san, tou-chan, atau otou-sama… Sesuka hatimu saja"

Mendengar itu, Naruto pun tersenyum lebar karena dia telah mendapatkan keluarga yang menerimanya dengan lapang hati meskipun dia kehilangan rekan perjalanannya. Setelah itu Naruto pun berkata "Ha'I otou-sama. Tapi izinkan aku tetap memakai marga Uzumaki. Karena marga itu adalah marga pengingatku pada tou-chan dan kaa-chan kandungku"

Lucius pun memeluk Naruto dan kmudian dia memperkenalkan Naruto pada istrinya dan anak laki-lakinya, Venelena Gremory dan juga Sirzech Gremory. Naruto dan Sirzech pun dalam waktu dekat sudah terlihat sangat akrab. Beberapa tahun kemudian, lahirlah Rias Gremory yang entah kenapa imoutonya itu mengingatkan dirinya kepada kaa-chan kandungnya, Kushina Uzumaki. Dia pun selalu mengajak Naruto bermain. Di tempat ini, Naruto juga mengalami perang yaitu Perang Sipil antara para anggota aliansi dan para anggota keluarga fraksi maou lama dan memperkenalkannya dengan sosok yang dia cintai setelah dia berhasil move-on dari Hinata yang bernama Grayfia Lucifuge, dan sudah menjalin hubungan dengannya. Bukan hanya itu, di dunia manusia dia juga berteman baik dengan Michael dan Gabriel, kedua Seraph di Heaven meskipun hubungan Gabriel dan Naruto serasa lebih daripada sahabat dan juga Azazel karena sifatnya mengingatkannya dengan Jiraiya dan juga dia senang saat bertemu kembali dengan Kurama yang sudah menikah dengan pemimpin para _**Youkai**_ _**Kitsune**_ yang bernama Yasaka apalagi mereka sedang menunggu lahirnya anak mereka. Karena Naruto sudah melihat umurnya sudah cocok untuk menikah, Naruto pun berniat melamar Grayfia hari ini. Siang ini, Naruto sedang menemani imoutonya bermain dengan sahabatnya, Sona Sitri

"Onii-chan, kau tidak main?" Tanya Rias kepada kakak angkatnya

"Maaf, imouto. Mungkin lain kali" Jawabnya dengan nada lembut

Rias pun cemberut mendengar perkataan kakaknya, kemudian Sona menepuk pundaknya dan berkata "Main saja denganku, Rias"

"Boleh" Balas Rias dengan nada riang

'Kau benar-benar mengingatkanku pada kaa-chan, imouto' Batin Naruto yang sedang melihat Rias bermain dengan Sona

"Naruto-kun, apa yang kau pikirkan" Ucap kakak dari Sona, Serafall Sitri yang menepuk pundaknya untuk menyadarkan teman seperjuangannya dalam civil war ini dari lamunanannya

"Tidak apa-apa, Serafall. Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini kepada Grayfia-chan" Balas Naruto yang sudah berhasil melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan oppai Serafall, kemudian mengeluarkan kotak cincin dari sakunya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku akan melamar Grayfia setelah aku dan Rias kembali kerumah"

"Ohh…" Ucap Serafall, kemudian dia teringat fakta tentang Grayfia dan juga saudara angkatnya, Sirzech. Kemudian, dia pun membatin 'Aku minta maaf Naruto-kun, aku telah merahasiakan hal sebesar ini kepadamu. Tapi aku dan juga Ajuka-kun melakukan ini karena kami khawatir pada keadaanmu, Naruto-kun'

"Oh ya, imouto. Ayo kita pulang" Ucap Naruto yang melihat hari sudah lumayan sore

"Baik onii-chan" Balas Rias

Rias dan Naruto pun pulang ke rumahnya dan dia membicarakan rencananya pada otou-san dan okaa-sannya, bahkan Rias sangat senang kalau oni-channya itu menikah dengan Grayfia. Kemudian Naruto dan Rias berjalan ke kamarnya, tapi dia mendengar suatu suara yang membuatnya gelisah

"Aaaaahhhh, Sirzech-kun. Jangan keras-keras, aaahhh" Terdengarlah suara desahan perempuan dari dalam kamar Sirzech

'Ini kan suara Grayfia-chan' Batin Naruto yang sudah mengepalkan tangannya, melihat itu Rias pun ingin berbicara tapi Naruto menutup mulutnya

"Ohhh, Grayfia-chan. Punyamu sangat sempit" Ucap seseorang yang Naruto sudah tahu, itu suara Sirzech

Setelah mendengar itu, Naruto pun langsung mengantarkan adik angkatnya itu ke kamarnya dan kemudian dia membuka pintunya dan shock saat melihat tubuh kekasihnya sedang dinikmati oleh saudara angkatnya sendiri. Ditekankan, saudara angkatnya sendiri

"Naruto-kun…"

"Naruto…"

"Kupikir aku cuma salah dengar saja tadi… Tapi ternyata tidak ya" Ucap Naruto yang merespon wajah terkejut Sirzech dan Grayfia yang tertangkap basah oleh Naruto. Naruto pun melihat Sirzech dan berkata "Kau puas menikmati tubuh kekasihku Sirzech? Atau kau yang lebih puas Grayfia-chan?"

"Naruto-kun, aku bisa jelaskan…" Ucap Grayfia

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasan apapun, mataku tidak buta kau tahu" Balas Naruto dengan dingin, kemudian dia berkata dengan ironis "Aku pikir Sasuke adalah saudara tidak sedarahku yang buruk karena dia tega menghujamkan jurusnya ke tubuhku, tapi ternyata kau lebih parah Sirzech…"

Naruto pun mengeluarkan gulungan penyimpanan dan berkata " _ **Kai**_!"

Dan dari gulungan itu keluarlah peralatan ninja Naruto serta tas koper miliknya dan dia pun mulai menentengnya kebawah tapi Sirzech menahannya "Kau mau kemana Naruto?"

"Lepas… Aku tidak ingin membunuhmu calon Maou Lucifer" Ucap Naruto dengan nada dingin, dan Sirzech pun melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Naruto. Dan dia pun menuju ke bawah dan terkejut saat melihat ibu dan ayahnya ternyata masih berada dibawah

"Naruto-kun, kau kenapa. Kenapa kau membawa koper, kau akan pergi?" Tanya Valelana yang melihat anaknya akan pergi dari rumahnya

"Ah, okaa-sama… Aku cuma ingin tinggal dengan sahabatku, Kurama atau Azazel saja kok" Jawab Naruto dengan datar

"Tapi… Bagaimana dengan rencana pernikahanmu dengan Grayfia?" Tanya Lucius

"Pernikahan apa ya?" Tanya Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Perasaan aku tidak pernah menceritakan apapun tentang pernikahan"

Venelana dan Lucius pun bingung atas perlakuan aneh putra angkatnya itu, kemudian Naruto pun memberikan kunai _**Hiraishin**_ miliknya dan Venelana. Kemudian dia berkata "Berikan ini pada Rias ya, okaa-sama. Bilang pada dia untuk mengalirkan energinya ke kunai ini jika dia ada masalah, maka aku akan menolongnya segera"

Naruto pun pergi dari rumahnya dan membuat Lucius dan Valelana bingung. Kemudian Lucius pergi ke kamar anaknya dan shock atas apa yang dilihatnya karena Sirzech dan Grayfia sedang duduk di kamarnya dan menangis dengan keadaan tanpa busana

"Sirzech…" Ucap Lucius dengan suara penuh dengan kebencian karena melihat putra kandungnya, saat melihat anaknya sedang berhubungan badan dengan pacar anak angkatnya sendiri, kemudian dia berkata "Jadi ini alasan Naruto pergi ke dunia atas. Tega sekali kau melakukan itu. Apa salahnya padamu Sirzech, APA!"

"Tenanglah Lucius-kun…"

"Tou-san, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, aku benar-benar mencintai Grayfia ayah" Balas Sirzech sambil menundukkan wajahnya

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak bilang padanya. Kau tahu, dia pasti akan membiarkan kau bersama Grayfia jika kau terus terang" Ucap Venelena kepada Sirzech, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi kau malah mengkhinati dia dengan cara seperti ini. Padahal dia sangat menyayangimu sebagai saudara Sirzech, sama seperti dia menyayangi Rias"

Sirzech pun menunduk dan menangis sambil mengepalkan tangannya, kemudian dia berkata "Gomenasai, Naruto. Aku memang tidak pantas menjadi saudaramu"

"Kau benar Sirzech…" Ucap Lucius, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau memang tidak pantas menjadi saudara Naruto"

Naruto pun saat ini muncul di _**Kuoh**_ dengan _**Hiraishin**_ miliknya dan disirami air hujan yang menandakan kehancuran hatinya. Dia pun membuat _**Rasengan**_ ditangannya dan menghujamkannya ke pohon besar di dekatnya "SIAALLL!"

Duuuuuaaaarrr

"Naruto-kun…" Ucap seseorang gadis cantik berambut pirang dengan memakai baju gaun berwarna putih

"Gabriel-chan…"

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Gabriel

"Dia mengkhianatiku Gabriel-chan… Dia mengkhianatiku" Jawab Naruto. Gabriel pun terkejut saat mendengar kabar ini, kemudian dia memeluk Naruto dan membuat Naruto berkata "Ga-Gabriel-chan… Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Naruto-kun… Aku tahu kau sedih atas pengkhianatan yang dilakukan Grayfia. Tapi kumohon tersenyumlah, demi aku… Aku tidak ingin senyum mentari yang selalu tercetak diwajahmu menghilang Naruto-kun" Ucap Gabriel yang menangis karena dia tidak kuat melihat sosok yang dicintainya sedih seperti ini

"Arigatou… Gabriel-chan" Balas Naruto yang sudah menghapus air matanya dan mengumbar senyum tulusnya dan membuat wajah Gabriel memerah

Saat Naruto ingin pergi, Gabriel pun berkata "Kau mau kemana Naruto-kun?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Sebenarnya aku ingin ketempat Kurama atau Azazel, tapi aku tidak ingin merepotkan Kurama dan juga aku bosan mendengar celotehan mesum dari Azazel" Jawab Naruto dan membuat Gabriel terkikik geli dan berkata "Same old Azazel"

"Bagaimana kalau kau bergabung dengan organisasi Leon-dono saja Naruto-kun, aku dengar dari mata-mata dari Heaven dan juga Grigory… Dia akan membuat fraksi manusia yang akan melindungi manusia. Bukankah itu tujuanmu selama ini?" Tanya Gabriel

"Benar juga… Lagipula aku, dia, dan juga istrinya adalah teman dekat. Terima kasih atas idemu Gabriel-chan" Ucap Naruto yang mencium pipi Gabriel saking senangnya dan membuat wajahnya memerah. Naruto pun menyadari perbuatannya dan berkata "Ma-Maaf Gabriel-chan, aku tidak sengaja"

"Tidak masalah, Naruto-kun" Balas Gabriel

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Gabriel-chan. Sampai ketemu lagi, _**Hiraishin no Jutsu**_!" Ucap Naruto yang sudah menghilang dengan kilatan berwarna kuning

"Sampai ketemu juga, Naruto-kun" Balas Gabriel

"Ternyata kau disini Gabriel" Ucap seseorang yang baru muncul, pria berambut pirang panjang dengan memakai jubah berwarna putih. Kemudian dia berkata "Apa tadi itu, Naruto?"

"Iya Michael-nii…" Jawab Gabriel

"Apa yang dia lakukan malam-malam begini?" Tanya Michael

"Dia kabur dari Underworld karena dikhianati kekasihnya, Michael-nii" Jawab Gabriel dengan sedih

"Jadi begitu…" Ucap Michael, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Ayo kita kembali, nanti Uriel dan Raphael kesulitan untuk melakukan kerja yang kau tinggalkan karena kau memutuskan untuk menghibur pangeran pirangmu itu Gabriel"

"Ha'i" Balas Gabriel dengan wajahnya yang memerah, kemudian mereka terbang dengan sayapnya masing-masing untuk kembali ke Heaven

-To Be Continued-

AN: Perkenalkan saya Axis Alterion, atau Yuki Hideyasu Falenas… Kakak dari Izanagi – no – Ookami yang telah diberi tanggung jawab untuk melanjutkan fic Naruto DxD Chronicles untuk dia. Nah karena saya enggak mau, dia dikira saya terus karena saya naruh fic-nya di akunnya… Makanya saya bikin akun ini dan sekaligus meremake fic ini. Dan fic ini ceritanya bakal beda sama versi lama dan juga kekuatannya juga berbeda. Pair juga… Seperti yang kita tahu, di fic lama kan pairnya Naruto x Gabriel x Akeno x Serafall. Jadi menurut kalian apakah dua selain Gabriel ini dimasukkan kembali menjadi pair di fic ini ataukah single pairing saja dengan Gabriel. Dan juga tentang Sasuke ane akan buat dia kesini dan musuhnya tetap Toneri. Dan soal Menma, dia tetap anak Naruto sama Grayfia tapi dia berasal dari Alternate Dimension dan dicuci otaknya sama Toneri. So, follow, fav, and review ya…


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Naruto DxD Chronicles: The Other Side  
Author: Axis Alterion  
Rating: M  
Genre: Adventure

Summary: Pahlawan dunia shinobi yang depresi akan kematian Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi ke dimensi lain. Saat di dimensi lain itu, dia menjadi iblis dan dia dikhianati oleh orang yang dicintainya serta orang yang dia anggap saudaranya sendiri. Kemudian dia memutuskan menjadi manusia lagi dan anggota fraksi manusia

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya

Chapter 2: Becoming A Parents

Beberapa tahun kemudian setelah, keluarnya Naruto Uzumaki dari Underworld… Naruto pun yang sudah menjadi anggota dari fraksi manusia selama bertahun-tahun sudah diangkat oleh ketua sekaligus teman baiknya, Leon Strife menjadi wakil ketua. Dia sangat merindukan keluarganya di Underworld, terutama Venelana, Lucius, dan juga Rias… Tapi saat dia mengingat Sirzech, kerinduannya langsung berubah menjadi kebencian saat mengingat saudara angkatnya itu menyetubuhi mantan kekasihnya yang bernama Grayfia, dan itu membuatku muak

'Sial… Sampai kapan aku harus terus mengingat itu' Batin Naruto yang saat ini sedang bersantai di rumahnya, kemudian dia melihat jam dan berkata "Hari ini aku diberikan libur oleh Leon. Tapi kemana ya? Ah, memancing bersama Azazel sepertinya tidak buruk"

Setelah itu Naruto pun mandi dan mengganti bajunya dengan baju hitam dengan sedikit warna orange yang memiliki lengan yang panjang dan celana jeans berwarna hitam. Kemudian Naruto, keluar dari rumahnya sambil membawa pancingan miliknya dan pergi ke sebuah sungai tempat Azazel sering memancing dan berkata "Yo! Azazel"

"Ternyata itu kau Naruto" Balas Azazel, kemudian dia bertanya "Mau apa kau disini?"

"Kau takut kau aku kalahkan dalam memancing hari ini, heh Azazel" Jawab Naruto yang sudah memasang umpannya dan langsung mengarahkan kait pancingannya ke dalam air

"Tidak…" Balas Azazel, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Hanya heran saja… Aku pikir kau ada di markasmu saat ini"

"Nah, aku mendapatkan hari libur dari Leon. Jadi aku ingin bersantai dengan cara memancing" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia bertanya "Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, baka" Jawab Azazel, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Memancinglah sepuas yang kau mau"

Naruto pun menyeringai saat mendengar perkataan Azazel itu dan mereka berdua pun memancing bersama. Tapi sayangnya nasib sial Azazel selalu muncul… Dia tidak pernah menangkap ikan sama sekali padahaL Naruto yang duduk disebelahnya selalu mendapatkan ikan entah, besar, sedang, atau kecil. Setelah waktu menjelang sore, mereka pun menyelesaikan acara memancing mereka dan mereka memanggang ikan yang didapatkan Naruto bersama

"Hei Naruto…" Ucap Azazel yang sedang menunggu ikan yang dibakar mereka matang

"Ada apa ero-datenshi?" Tanya Naruto

"Apa bisa dunia ini mencapai sebuah perdamaian abadi?" Tanya balik Azazel, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku membenci perang. Sewaktu Great War, para anggota fraksi Malaikat Jatuh banyak yang menjadi korban dari perang itu"

Naruto pun teringat tentang perang yang terjadi di _**Elemental Nation**_ serta dia teringat kematian Neji dan Hinata, kemudian dia berkata "Aku yakin jika kita berusaha keras, pasti kita akan mendapatkan perdamaian abadi, Azazel"

"Kau benar… Kalau begitu, maukah kau membantuku untuk mencapai kedamaian yang kita idam-idamkan ini, Naruto?" Tanya Azazel

"Jangankan aku Azazel… Leon, Michael, dan juga Gabriel-chan pasti mau membantumu untuk mencapai perdamaian yang kita semua idam-idamkan itu" Jawab Naruto

"Wah ikannya sudah matang" Ucap Azazel, kemudian dia mengambil ikan jatahnya yang sudah matang secara sempurna dan berkata "Ayo kita makan…"

"Hn…"

Di sisi lain kota Kuoh, tepatnya di sebuah gedung tua di dalam wilayah Akademi Kuoh… Seorang gadis muda berwarna rambut merah crimson dan berwarna mata campuran hijau-biru muda saat ini sedang berada dikamarnya sambil melihat ke arah luar dari jendela. Dia saat ini sedang memikirkan kakaknya yang pergi dari Underworld secara tiba-tiba. Dan setelah tahu penyebab kakaknya pergi dari Underworld, dia pun shock. Bagaimana tidak? Kakaknya pergi karena gadis yang merupakan kekasihnya dan gadis yang akan dilamarnya bercinta dengan kakak kandungnya sendiri. Rias yang mendengarnya secara tidak langsung dari pertengkaran antara ayahnya dan ibunya dengan kakaknya dan kekasih kakak angkatnya yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki

-Flashaback-

'Onii-chan, dimana…' Ucap Rias Gremory, heiress klan Gremory yang sedang membawa boneka beruangnya yang menangis karena sedari tadi dia tidak menemukan kakaknya. Apalagi setelah dia diberikan kunai _**Hiraishin**_ miliknya yang sangat berharga baginya ke dia dengan perantara ibunya., seolah dia tidak akan menemui mereka semua lagi

"Ini semua salahmu, Sirzech…" Ucap Lucius, kemudian dia melanjutkan sambil melihat Grayfia "Dan kau juga Grayfia… Apa kau tahu Naruto waktu itu sangat senang karena dia akan melamarmu. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan… Kau malah mengkhianati Naruto dengan cara sehina ini"

Rias yang curiga atas sebab pertengkaran kakak dan ayahnya pun mencoba ke lantai atas dan dia terbelalak saat melihat tubuh Sirzech dan Grayfia yang duduk di pinggiran kasur _**King Size**_ milik kakaknya yang hanya dibalut selimut saja. Dan dia melihat ayahnya yang sepertinya sedang marah besar. Jadi dia tidak berani untuk memunculkan dirinya dan bersembunyi di tempat yang membuat ayah dan kakaknya tidak bisa melihatnya, tapi dia masih bisa mendengar apa yang diperdebatkan oleh mereka berdua

Di dalam kamar Sirzech, Grayfia pun kembali menangis karena perkataan Lucius. Lucius yang melihat itu pun menatap Grayfia dengan tatapan muak, kemudian dia berkata "Percuma kau menangis… Kau menangis sampai keluar darah sekalipun, Naruto tidak akan kembali lagi kesini… Kau tahu"

"Otou-sama berhenti menyalahkan, Grayfia" Ucap Sirzech

"Kau tidak ingin aku menyalahkan Grayfia, hah" Balas Lucius, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Bagaimana bisa? Memangnya siapa yang membuat Naruto keluar dari rumah ini, aku dan ibumu… Atau kau dan Grayfia"

"Kalau Grayfia sadar diri dan dia menyadari statusnya sebagai kekasih Naruto… Apa akan terjadi kejadian seperti ini, CEPAT JAWAB?" Tanya Lucius

Venelana yang mendengar kemarahan suaminya dari bawah pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk membuat Lucius menghentikan amarahnya pada anak kandungnya itu. Kemudian dia membatin 'Maaf Sirzech-kun, tapi okaa-sama tidak bisa membantumu kali ini… Hal yang kau lakukan sudah kelewat batas. Aku dan ayahmu mengajarkanmu sebagai seorang ksatria, bukannya pengecut yang mengambil hak milik orang dengan cara hina seperti ini… Terlebih, dia adalah saudara angkatmu sendiri'

-Flashback End-

'Kau dimana onii-chan… Aku merindukanmu, hiks' Batin Rias yang mulai menangis sambil memegang kunai pemberian kakaknya sebelum dia pergi dari Underworld

Kembali kepada Naruto, dia pun langsung pulang ke rumahnya setelah selesai berpesta makan hasil pancingannya bersama Azazel dan juga muridnya Vali yang baru saja kembali dari latihannya. Saat sampai di rumahnya, dia pun bingung karena melihat sebuah keranjang aneh yang terletak tepat di depan pintu rumahnya. Dia pun mendekati keranjang itu dan dia pun terkejut saat melihat isi dari keranjang itu yang berisi seonggok bayi yang masih hidup

'Astaga, bayi siapa ini?' Batin Naruto, kemudian dia mengambil secarik kertas yang terselip di selimut yang menutupi kulit mulus bayi itu. Setelah membacanya, dia pun meremas kertas itu dan membuangnya dan berkata "Dasar orang tua tidak berterima kasih… Sudah dikasih karunia mendapatkan seorang anak, mereka malah membuangnya. Tenang saja, mulai saat ini aku akan merawatmu. Aku akan menjadi ayahmu"

"Naruto-kun…" Sapa Gabriel yang baru datang sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Naruto

"Hai Gabriel-chan" Balas Naruto

Gabriel pun mendekati Naruto dan berkata "Anak siapa yang kau pegang itu, Naruto-kun?"

"Ini anak yang dibuang oleh orang tuanya ke depan rumahku, Gabriel-chan" Jawab Naruto

"Benarkah… Kejam sekali" Balas Gabriel dengan nada sedih, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jadi kau akan mengasuhnya, Naruto-kun?"

"Iya…" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi yang jadi masalah, adalah… Aku bingung harus melakukan apa. Karena aku belum pernah menjadi seorang ayah"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membantumu merawat anak ini Naruto-kun" Balas Gabriel

"Kau serius, Gabriel-chan?" Tanya Naruto, dan ditanggapi oleh anggukan kepala oleh Gabriel. Kemudian dia melanjutkan "Apa tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana dengan kerjamu di Heaven?"

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun… Lagipula pasti Michael-nii mengerti atas apa yang aku lakukan ini semata untuk kepentingan hamba dan pengikut dari Tou-sama" Jawab Gabriel, kemudian dia melihat Naruto dan berkata "Jadi, kau sudah memutuskan nama untuk anak ini Naruto-kun?"

"Iya" Jawab Naruto singkat, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tadi sudah mengecek jenis kelamin anak ini, dan ternyata dia adalah laki-laki. Jadi aku menamakannya…"

"Minato Uzumaki-Namikaze"

Saat ini di Underworld, sang Maou _**Beelzebub**_ dan _**Leviathan**_ yang bernama Ajuka dan juga Serafall saat ini sedang memikirkan sahabat mereka, Naruto Uzumaki. Mereka berdua merasa bersalah pada Naruto karena mereka telah merahasiakan hal tentang Sirzech dan Grayfia di hadapan mereka. Padahal jika mereka memberitahu hal ini tepat saat mereka mengetahui fakta mengejutkan itu dan meminta Naruto memutuskan Grayfia… Itulah yang ada di pikiran mereka saat ini

"Ini semua salahku. Kalau saja aku langsung memberitahukan hal ini kepada Naruto. Pasti dia tidak akan pergi seperti ini" Ucap Ajuka, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku merindukannya Serafall. Dia bukan lagi sahabat untukku, tapi seperti saudara"

"Aku tahu perasaanmu Ajuka. Tapi jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri" Balas Serafall, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Ini juga salahku, kalau saja aku bisa membuka mulutku untuk memberitahu hal ini tepat sebelum dia pergi dari Underworld. Maka dia tidak akan pergi dari sini"

"Ternyata kalian disini, Ajuka, Serafall" Ucap seseorang yang pria yang menghampiri mereka dengan mengeluarkan tampang malasnya. Dia juga merupakan Maou yaitu Falbium Asmodeus, Maou terpintar sekaligus termalas di Underworld. Apakah dia mengingatkan kalian pada seseorang?

"Mau apa kau kesini, Falbium. Apa Sirzech yang mengutusmu? Kalau iya, bilang pada dia untuk menunggu. Aku sedang malas bertemu dengannya kali ini" Ucap Ajuka dengan sinis, apalagi saat menyebutkan nama Sirzech. Bagaimana tidak? Karena orang itulah penyebabnya berpisah dengan sahabatnya

"Bukan…" Balas Falbium, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Apa kau tau fraksi manusia yang dipimpin oleh manusia pemilik kekuatan naga dunia yang telah lama hilang yang bernama Leon Strife?"

"Iya… Aku tahu. Aku tidak menyangka _**Chaos Dragon**_ , yaitu naga pelindung dunia yang sudah tidak ditinggali lagi selama 100 tahun, yaitu _**Lagendia**_ bisa muncul dan berada ditubuh seorang manusia. Emm, bukan tapi half-blood elf dan manusia" Balas Ajuka, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Apa alasanmu menceritakan ini, Falbium?"

"Kalian pasti terkejut saat mengetahui wakil ketua dari fraksi ini, Ajuka, Serafall" Balas Falbium, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Karena wakil ketua fraksi itu adalah sahabat kalian berdua dan juga penyelamat Underworld ini, Naruto Uzumaki"

Ajuka dan juga Serafall pun terkejut saat mendengar ucapan Falbium itu, kemudian mereka berdua berkata "Ka-Kau tidak bercanda kan Falbium? / Falbi?"

"Aku tidak bercanda. Aku mengirim mata-mata untuk mengawasi fraksi ini demi kalian… Karena aku yakin dia pasti ada disana karena dia adalah seorang manusia, dan ternyata aku benar" Jawab Falbium, kemudian dia memberikan secarik kertas pada Ajuka dan berkata "Dan kertas itu berisi alamat tempat tinggal Naruto, semoga ini membantu. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Aku sangat mengantuk, hoaamzzz"

'Terima kasih Falbium / Falbi' Batin Ajuka dan Serafall, kemudian mereka menggunakan lingkaran sihirnya dan pergi untuk mencari alamat dari Naruto yang diberikan Falbium

Saat ini, Naruto sedang berada di rumahnya bersama dengan Gabriel yang sedang mengasuh Minato. Entah kenapa, dia tersenyum melihat Gabriel yang sedang menggendong Minato. Dia merasa seperti keluarga kecil saat bersama dengan Gabriel dan juga Minato, kemudian wajahnya pun memerah saat memikirkan itu. Tapi Naruto tidak ingin berharap lebih jauh karena dia takut kalau karena hubungannya dengan Gabriel akan semakin jauh, maka Gabriel akan menjadi malaikat jatuh. Sumpah, demi nenek Kaguya yang beberapa tahun lalu dia segel bersama dengan Sasuke… Dia tidak rela kalau Gabriel menjadi malaikat jatuh karena ada malaikat jatuh mesum yang sudah menunggu lama agar Gabriel menjadi malaikat jatuh

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Gabriel yang masih menggendong Minato tapi tatapannya tidak bisa lepas dari Naruto

"Tidak apa-apa Gabriel-chan" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku hanya berpikir… Kau seperti sosok ibu yang sangat hebat. Bahkan Minato sampai senyaman ini denganmu"

Wajah Gabriel pun memerah karena perkataan Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku saja kok, Naruto-kun"

Tok

Tok

Tok

'Siapa ya? Apa Leon? Nah, mana mungkin dia… Hari ini kan aku diberi libur oleh dia' Batin Naruto, kemudian dia membuka pintu rumahnya dan terkejut saat melihat kedua sahabatnya di Underworld sedang berada di depan matanya. Membuatnya berkata "Ajuka, Serafall"

"Ini benar kau kan sobat? Aku merindukanmu kau tahu… Kau pergi tanpa mengirim kabar padaku dan juga Serafall. Kau membuat kami panik tahu" Ucap Ajuka yang memeluk sahabatnya itu dengan erat

"Maaf Ajuka, aku lupa mengirim kabar pada kalian hahaha" Balas Naruto

"Siapa yang berkunjung, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Gabriel dari dalam

"Cuma Ajuka dan Serafall saja kok, Gabriel-chan" Jawab Naruto

"Kau tinggal berdua dengan Gabriel, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Serafall dengan nada kaget

"Biar aku jelaskan di dalam. Ayo kita masuk dulu" Balas Naruto

Naruto pun mengajak Ajuka dan Serafall kedalam dan mereka terkejut saat melihat sosok Gabriel yang sedang menggendong bayi. Mereka pun mulai berpikiran kalau anak yang digendong Gabriel adalah anak dari Naruto dan Gabriel dan itu membuat wajah Naruto dan Gabriel memerah, tapi juga membuat Naruto jengkel. Setelah Naruto membuatkan suguhan untuk Ajuka dan Serafall, dia pun mulai menjelaskan kejadian yang terjadi serinci-rincinya

"Oh… Jadi dia ini anak yang dibuang oleh orang tuanya ke depan rumahmu dan kau mengangkatnya menjadi anak?" Tanya Ajuka

"Ya, itu benar. Tapi karena aku belum berpengalaman dengan bayi sebelumnya, makanya Gabriel-chan membantuku Ajuka" Jawab Naruto

"Tapi jujur loh, Naruto-kun… Kalau kau tidak menceritakan ini, pasti kami berdua mengira kalian berdua adalah orang tua dari anak ini" Ucap Serafall yang mulai memakan suguhannya yang disiapkan oleh Naruto

"Kalau itu terjadi, maka aku takut kalau Gabriel-chan akan jatuh dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi" Gumam Naruto

"Kau bilang apa tadi Naruto?" Tanya Ajuka

"Tidak apa-apa, Ajuka" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Omong-omong ada masalah apa kalian berdua menemuiku. Sepertinya ini bukan hanya karena kalian merindukanku?"

"Iya, kau benar Naruto" Jawab Ajuka, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sebenarnya aku dan Serafall ingin minta maaf padamu Naruto"

"Minta maaf untuk apa?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku minta maaf karena aku dan Serafall telah merahasiakan tentang hubungan terlarang antara Sirzech dan Grayfia" Jawab Ajuka dan itu membuat Naruto terbelalak, kemudian Ajuka melanjutkan "Tapi aku melakukan ini semata-mata karena tidak ingin membuatmu terluka, Naruto"

"Tidak apa-apa, Ajuka, Serafall" Balas Naruto dan itu membuat Ajuka dan Serafall terkejut. Melihat itu Naruto pun tersenyum dan melanjutkan "Aku berterima kasih sekali kalian telah perhatian sekali padaku, Ajuka, Serafall. Tapi percuma saja jika kau memberitahukan hal ini, karena pasti jika aku menanyakan hal ini kepada mereka pasti mereka akan berdusta dan mengelak dari fakta itu. Tapi kan, aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri… Jadi mereka tidak bisa lagi mengelak, karena ini bukan berasal dari rumor yang kudapatkan dari seseorang lagi tapi benar-benar fakta yang kulihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri"

"Terima kasih karena kau telah memaafkan kami, Naruto-kun" Ucap Serafall yang memeluk Naruto dengan erat dan membuat Gabriel yang sedang memegang Minato pun cemburu dan menatap Serafall dengan tatapan kesal. Melihat itu, Serafall pun melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto dan berkata "Maaf Naruto-kun… Aku lupa kalau istrimu masih berada disini"

Wajah Gabriel pun memerah karena perkataan Serafall. Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar itu pun berkata pada Serafall "Heh, istri… Istri apa maksudmu, Sera?"

'Dasar tidak peka…'

'Ya mau bagaimana lagi… Dia ini kan Naruto'

"Naruto-kun, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu tentang Rias kepadamu" Ucap Serafall

"Apa yang terjadi kepada Rias?" Tanya Naruto

"Klan Gremory menjodohkan dia dengan Raiser Phenex… Heir dari klan Phenex" Jawab Ajuka

"Memangnya seburuk apa calon tunangan imoutoku ini?" Tanya Naruto

"Buruk sekali Naruto-kun…" Jawab Serafall, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia itu tidak seperti Lord Phenex atau Ruval. Dia arogan, sombong, dan juga dia sangat playboy. Aku dan Sona khawatir jika mereka berdua menikah, maka Rias-chan akan dijadikan budak sex oleh Raiser"

"APAA!" Teriak Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Kenapa otou-sama dan okaa-sama tidak membantu Rias?"

"Sebenarnya Lord Gremory dan Lady Gremory menolak hal ini… Tapi Raiser ini kukuh untuk menjadikan Rias sebagai istrinya dengan alasan, iblis berdarah murni di Underworld sudah berkurang jadi Rias mau tidak mau harus menjadi istrinya untuk membuat iblis berdarah murni di Underworld akan terus bertahan. Dan Lord Gremory dan Lady Gremory terpaksa menerima pertunangan ini" Jawab Ajuka

"Ini tidak bisa kubiarkan… Aku harus menolongnya" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Gabriel-chan, tolong jaga Minato sebentar. Aku akan menolong imoutoku. Aku merasa dia dalam bahaya… Aku akan menggunakan _**Hiraishin**_ ke kunai yang kuberikan pada Rias sebelum aku pergi dari Underworld. _**Hiraishin no Jutsu**_ "

Sedangkan di tempat klub milik Rias Gremory. Wajah Rias pun dicengkram dengan paksa oleh Raiser Phenex untuk menciumnya secara paksa. Tapi tiba-tiba muncul kilatan kuning di depan tubuh Rias yang memunculkan Naruto dan dia memukul Raiser dengan tangannya yang sudah dialiri oleh chakra

"Siapa kau, manusia rendahan? Berani sekali kau mencampuri urusanku?" Tanya Riser yang sudah bangkit setelah dihajar oleh Naruto

"Jangan pernah menyentuh imoutoku dengan tangan kotormu itu, Raiser Phenex" Ucap Naruto, Rias yang mendengarnya pun mengenali suara kakaknya yang sudah lama tidak dia temui. Kemudian dia berkata "Onii-chan!"

"Maaf, aku telah meninggalkanmu dan melepaskan tanggung jawabku sebagai kakak, imouto" Balas Naruto

"Hajar dia, kalian semua!" Ucap Raiser pada semua anggota peeragenya

"Heh, kau ternyata sangat berbeda jauh dari Ruval ya" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia membuat handseal dan berkata " _ **Futon**_ : _**Daitoppa**_!"

Boooommmm

"Kyaaaaahhh!"

"Arrrrgggghhhhh!"

"Gaaaaahhhhhh!"

Raiser pun ketakutan karena semua anak buahnya berhasil dikalahkan seolah mereka hanya semut dihadapan orang yang mengaku sebagai kakak Rias itu. Sedangkan para peerage Rias sendiri hanya bisa berkata "Sugoiii…"

"Sekarang, Raiser Phenex… Aku minta padamu, batalkan pertunanganmu sekarang juga dengan Rias. Atau aku akan membuatmu terluka parah bahkan regenerasimu tidak akan membantumu" Ucap Naruto

"Tidak akan pernah" Balas Raiser

"Baiklah kalau begitu…" Ucap Naruto yang ternyata langsung berpindah ke arah Raiser karena ternyata Raiser tidak menyadari bahwa Naruto telah menaruh kunai _**Hiraishin**_ miliknya di depan badannya. Kemudian dia langsung mencekik Raiser, dan para peeragenya pun berkata "Raiser-sama!"

"Kumohon hentikan ini Naruto-kun" Ucap wanita berambut silver yang sudah sembuh dari kekagetannya saat melihat Naruto muncul dihadapannya saat ini

"Haa… Grayfia, huh. Memangnya kau siapa berani mengaturku? Kau bukan siapa-siapaku bodoh, jadi jangan sok memerintahku" Balas Naruto yang sudah mencekik leher Raiser semakin keras. Dan itu membuat Grayfia menangis karena ucapan Naruto. Setelah itu, dia pun menatap Raiser dengan tajam dan berkata "Aku tidak peduli kau adalah adik Ruval atau tidak. Tapi jika kau masih bersikeras untuk memperistri adikku untuk menjadikannya budak seksmu… Jangan salahkan aku, kalau aku akan membunuhmu"

Setelah perkataan itu, Naruto pun melempar tubuh Raiser dengan kencang sampai-sampai tembok ruangan klub milik Rias jebol. Kemudian dia ingin pergi tapi Rias melarangnya "Onii-chan, kau mau kemana?"

"Aku ingin kembali ke rumah dan menjaga anakku" Jawab Naruto, dan perkataan itu membuat Rias dan Grayfia tercengang… Dia pun mengusap-ngusap rambut imoutonya dan berkata "Kalau kau ingin bertemu denganku lagi, alirkan saja _**Demonic Power**_ yang kau miliki ke kunai pemberianku itu imouto… Maka aku akan segera datang, _**Hiraishin no Jutsu**_ "

Setelah itu, Naruto kembali ke rumahnya dan mendapati bahwa Ajuka dan Serafall sudah kembali ke Underworld. Naruto pun membantu Gabriel untuk mengurus Minato sebelum Gabriel kembali ke _**Heaven**_ untuk menjalankan tugasnya sebagai _**Seraph**_

-To Be Continued-

EnterSandman06: Udah settle, pair NaruGabriel aja no harem

Kazehaya Eito: Pairnya single pair NaruGabriel kok

MinatoUchiha: Pairnya NaruGabriel aja vroh. Thanks udah vote

Pecinta Oppai: Enggak kok, Naru maafin mereka berdua di chap ini. Kekuatannya dia sama seperti di _**Elemental Nation**_ minus _**Bijuu Mode**_

Jimbe: Anak dia kali ini bukan anak kandungnya, tapi anak angkatnya yang namanya Minato. Pair Gabriel aja, dan apa-apaan itu Erza? Kok ada disitu?

Dono: Mau-nya sih sama, tapi kayaknya sulit deh buat developmentnya kalo kebanyakan pair

Selamet B Raharjo 9: Thanks, pair fic ini memang NaruGabriel aja

Dragneelhendra: Pair Cuma Gabriel aja soalnya pada milih single pair, sorry ya

Muhammad Ramadhan 94695459: Pairnya sama Gabriel aja

Bob: Iya

Dsevenfold: Sama kaya di dunia shinobi minus _**Bijuu Mode**_

Namikaze Nagato: Pairnya single vroh. Gabriel gak jadi malaikat jatuh kok

Kuro-s: Pair Naru cukup Gabriel saja di fic remake ini… Kalo kebanyakan, entar kepala ane puyeng juga. Enggak, tapi dia bisa make _**Ashura Mode**_ sama _**Sennin Mode**_

The Kids no OppAi: Anak Naru bukan Menma… Dia enggak punya anak dari Grayfia di fic ini

Kazuto Astaroth: Ok, ok… Sip

Zien Nanaze: Bukan… Banyak yang saya rubah di fic ini daripada versi lamanya

Anarchy Antra X: Woaah, sorry gan. Single pairing fic yang ini

AN: Halo kembali bersama saya Axis Alterion. Thanks yang udah baca versi pra-coba di akun adik saya. Nanti jam 9 atau jam 12 akan saya republish di akun asli saya+update chapter 2. Di fic ini banyak yang ane rubah

Menma is not exist in here, tapi yang jadi anak Naruto disini adalah Uzumaki Namikaze Minato… Anak angkat yang ditemukan Naruto di chap ini

Kekuatan-nya sama kayak kekuatan Naruto di fic Naruto DxD Chronicles milik adik saya yang mempunyai kemampuan semua _**Jinchuuriki**_ para _**Bijuu**_ kecuali Kurama yang akan ane kasih _**Mokuton**_ karena kekuatannya berefek pada _**Mokuton**_. Tapi bedanya Naruto enggak bakal bisa make _**Bijuu Mode**_ tapi kalau _**Ashura Mode**_ bisa

Pair single harem, jadi Akeno dan Serafall bukan pair Naru lagi. Mungkin Sera bakal ane kasih ke Sasu dan juga Akeno bakal jadi haremnya Issei


	3. Chapter 3

Name: Naruto DxD Chronicles: The Other Side  
Author: Axis Alterion  
Rating: M  
Genre: Adventure

Summary: Pahlawan dunia shinobi yang depresi akan kematian Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi ke dimensi lain. Saat di dimensi lain itu, dia menjadi iblis dan dia dikhianati oleh orang yang dicintainya serta orang yang dia anggap saudaranya sendiri. Kemudian dia memutuskan menjadi manusia lagi dan anggota fraksi manusia

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya

Don't like don't read… Kalo enggak suka masih maksain baca, itu salah kalian sendiri. Dan bagi review tidak pake akun yang nge-flame tidak jelas dan tidak ada hubungannya sama fic ini. Jangan salahkan jika flame itu akan saya buang ke laut

Chapter 3: Reunion With Lucius and Venelana

Setelah Naruto mengacau di acara kedatangan calon tunangan adiknya yang bernama Raiser Phenex… Saat ini di Underworld tepatnya di kediaman keluarga Gremory, sudah ada kakak dari Raiser Phenex yang bernama Ruval Phenex beserta dengan Lucius Gremory dan juga Venelana Gremory juga Sirzech Lucifer beserta queen dan juga istri sekaligus maidnya, Grayfia Lucifuge

"Jadi ada hal apa yang ingin kamu sampaikan, Ruval-kun?" Tanya Venelana

"Sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahukan bahwa pertunangan antara Raiser dan juga Rias sudah resmi dibatalkan oleh tou-sama dan kaa-sama, Venelana-sama" Jawab Ruval

"Tapi bagaimana bisa Ruval, memangnya apa yang terjadi sampai-sampai Raiser-kun menggagalkan pertunangannya dengan adikku?" Tanya Sirzech, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Bukannya dia yang kukuh sekali ingin meneruskan bahkan mempercepat pertunangan itu?"

"Itu memang benar Lucifer-sama" Jawab Ruval, kemudian dia melanjutkan sambil melihat Lucius "Tapi sepertinya seorang pahlawan telah datang untuk menolong putri anda, Lucius-sama"

"Apa maksudmu, Ruval-kun?" Tanya Lucius, kemudian dia melihat tubuh Grayfia yang bergetar akan perkataan Ruval, kemudian dia membatin 'Dia mengetahui sesuatu yang aku tidak tahu…'

"Saat adikku yang baka itu datang menemui Rias… Ada seseorang yang mengaku sebagai kakak dari Rias, kemudian dia menyerang Raiser dan menyuruhnya untuk menghentikan pertunangannya dengan Rias… Atau dia akan membunuhnya" Jawab Ruval, kemudian dia menyeringai dan berkata "Sepertinya aku tahu siapa yang menyelamatkan putri anda, Lucius-sama, Venelana-sama… Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah sahabatku Naruto"

"Kau yakin itu Naruto-kun, Ruval-kun?" Tanya Venelana yang sudah mulai meneteskan air mata saat mendengar kabar dari putra angkatnya yang sudah lama pergi dari Underworld karena pengkhianatan kekasihnya dan anak kandungnya sendiri ini sudah menolong anak perempuannya satu-satunya dari pertunangan yang tidak diinginkannya

"Aku seratus persen yakin itu Naruto, Venelana-sama" Jawab Ruval, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Muka bulat, rambut spiky blonde, dan birthmark yang hampir menyamai kumis kucing… Hanya Naruto yang mempunyai ciri-ciri seperti itu. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Lucius-sama, Venelana-sama, serta Lucifer-sama dan Grayfia-san… Aku masih ada banyak urusan"

Kemudian Ruval pun keluar dari rumah Lucius dan Venelana. Setelah itu Sirzech pun berkata "Aku tidak percaya dia melakukan itu… Menyerang heir dari pillar yang tersisa di Underworld. Apa yang dia pikirkan?"

"Setidaknya dia bisa membuat pertunangan Rias-chan dan Raiser-kun batal" Balas Lucius dengan dingin, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan berhenti menyalahkan Naruto-kun… Harusnya ini tugasmu dan kami sebagai kakak kandungnya serta orang tuanya untuk melakukan ini bukan tugas Naruto-kun yang hanya kakak angkat dari Rias-chan. Apalagi kau pimpinan tertinggi di Underworld"

"Karena aku adalah pemimpin tertinggi di Underworld makanya aku tidak bisa pilih kasih dalam kasus ini otou-sama! Bisakah kau mengerti keadaanku?" Bantah Sirzech dengan nada kesal

"Kau sudah tahu Raiser-kun sifatnya seperti apa kan? Kenapa kau tidak bertindak dari dulu…" Ucap Lucius, kemudian dia pergi dan melanjutkan "Kalau begitu aku akan pergi ke tempat Ajuka-kun dan Serafall-chan… Mungkin mereka akan senang mendengar kabar tentang sahabatnya ini…"

Venelana pun menyusul Lucius untuk pergi melihat Ajuka dan Serafall. Sedangkan Sirzech pun mengepalkan tangannya karena dia iri pada Naruto yang bisa melakukan hal yang tidak bisa dia lakukan sebagai kakak dari Rias dan membuatnya membatin 'SIAAALLL!'

Rias Gremory yang saat ini sedang berada di ruang klubnya entah kenapa senang sekali hari ini. Bagaimana tidak, kakak angkatnya yang telah lama menghilang dari Underworld karena perbuatan kakak kandungnya serta mantan kekasihnya yang saat ini sudah menjadi kakak iparnya tiba-tiba saja datang dan mencoba menggagalkan pertunangannya dengan Raiser Phenex, tidak seperti kakak kandungnya yang malah seakan tidak ambil peduli setelah mendengar ucapan Raiser yang menyebutkan bahwa pertunangan mereka… Dia lakukan demi Underworld, dan dia mempercayainya begitu saja

"Ara, buchou… Kau terlihat senang sekali hari ini ufufufufu" Ucap gadis seumuran dengan Rias dan berambut dark blue dengan gaya ponytail yang memiliki dada yang berukuran besar dan lebih besar dari Rias

"Tentu saja Akeno…" Balas Rias dengan nada riang, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku senang karena kakak angkatku, Naruto-niichan datang dan mencoba menggagalkan pertunanganku dengan Raiser. Apalagi dia tidak peduli jika pihak Underworld akan menuntutnya, karena dia menghajar salah satu heir dari pillar yang tersisa di Underworld untuk aku yang cuma adik angkatnya"

"Buchou, sepertinya kau lebih menyayangi kakakmu yang bernama Naruto itu daripada Sirzech-sama ya" Ucap Akeno

"Memang…" Balas Rias, kemudian dia membatin 'Aku tidak bisa merasakan rasa sayang pada kakak kandungku lagi setelah mendengar pengkhianatannya bersama orang hypocrite yang melarang aku untuk meminta bantuan Issei untuk melepaskan diri dari pertunangan ini sedangkan dia sendiri malah memberikan tubuhnya sendiri pada kakakku yang merupakan saudara angkat kekasihnya sendiri dan juga Sirzech-niisama lebih mendukung pertunanganku dengan Raiser dengan alasan demi kelangsungan hidup para Pure-Blooded Devil di Underworld. Mereka berdua membuakku muak'

"Tapi aku penasaran dimana ya tempat tinggal Naruto-niichan?" Tanya Rias, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia bilang kemarin dia sudah mempunyai anak… Aku ingin sekali melihat keponakanku, tapi aku tidak tahu dia tinggal dimana"

"Jangan khawatir buchou" Balas Akeno, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku yakin kau akan bisa bertemu lagi dengan kakakmu itu. Kemudian kau bisa mempunyai kesempatan untuk menemui keponakanmu deh"

"Kau benar Akeno. Terima kasih telah menghiburku" Ucap Rias

"Ara, sama-sama buchou ufufufufu" Balas Akeno

Di kediaman Naruto saat ini… Dia pun sudah bangun dari tidurnya dan langsung merawat Minato terlebih dahulu karena Gabriel belum datang ke rumahnya sebelum menyelesaikan ritual paginya. Setelah selesai merawat Minato dan menidurkannya lagi dan sudah menyelesaikan ritual paginya, Naruto pun penasaran apakah dia masih bisa menggunakan _**Kuchiyose**_ untuk memanggil rekan-rekan kataknya seperti Fukasaku, Shima, Gamabunta, Gamakichi, Gamahiro, Gamaken, dan lain-lain… Melihat itu dia pun mengigit ibu jarinya sambil berdarah dan membuat beberapa handseal dan menempelkan tangannya ditanah

" _ **Kuchiyose no Jutsu**_!" Ucap Naruto

Boooooffff

Kemudian muncullah kepulan asap dari jutsu milik Naruto. Dan saat kepulan asap itu menghilang, terlihatlah katak kecil berwarna hijau memakai jubah dan berjenggot. Naruto yang melihatnya pun berkata "Fukasaku-jiji!"

"Naruto-chan!" Teriak katak bernama Fukasaku ini saat melihat salah satu muridnya yang dia kira telah tewas karena menghilang lama setelah Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4 ternyata berada di depannya kali ini. Dia lalu berkata lagi untuk memastikan "A-Apa ini benar-benar kau, Naruto-chan?"

"Ya, ini aku jiji" Jawab Naruto, tapi tiba-tiba Fukasaku langsung mengeluarkan tongakt berwarna hitam dari dalam jubahnya dan langsung memukul kepala Naruto sampai dia terjatuh dan membuatnya berkata "Apa-apaan kau ini jiji?"

"Kau yang apa-apaan Naruto-chan?" Balas Fukasaku, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau tiba-tiba saja kabur setelah perang usai tanpa memberi kabar pada kami… Kau membuat aku, Ma, Bunta, dan Kichi cemas tahu"

"Ma-Maaf jiji…" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku hanya mencoba untuk menggunakan _**Hiraishin**_ tanpa segel seperti yang pernah digunakan ayahku… Tapi ternyata itu belum sempurna yang membuatku menjadi berpindah dimensi padahal seharusnya aku berteleport ke air terjun kebenaran"

"Kalau begitu… Apa kau ingin kembali ke _**Konoha**_? Kalau kau mau aku bisa menggunakan _**Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu**_ padamu, Naruto-chan" Tanya Fukasaku

"Tidak usah, jiji…" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lagipula aku sudah nyaman sekali disini, jadi aku tidak ingin kembali ke _**Elemental Nation**_ lagi…"

"Aku mengerti" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Jadi kenapa kau memanggilku kesini, Naruto-chan… Apa ada masalah?"

"Tidak ada" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku hanya mencoba apakah _**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**_ masih bisa dipakai meskipun aku tidak berada di _**Elemental Nation**_ lagi"

"Oh begitu…" Balas Fukasaku, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau begitu, aku akan kembali dulu Naruto-chan… Kalau kau membutuhkan bantuan kami, tinggal kau panggil saja kami"

"Aku mengerti jiji" Balas Naruto

Booooffff

Saat Fukasaku menghilang, Gabriel pun muncul tapi dengan penampilan yang berbeda… Dia saat ini memakai jaket bertudung berwarna dark blue dan juga jeans berwarna hitam. Sampai-sampai Naruto pun melongo seperti orang bego saat melihat penampilan baru Gabriel. Gabriel yang melihat itu wajahnya pun memerah dan berkata pada Naruto

"Naruto-kun… Berhenti melihatku seperti itu" Ucap Gabriel

"E-Eh, ini benar-benar kau Gabriel-chan?" Tanya Naruto

"Tentu saja ini aku Naruto-kun" Jawab Gabriel, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku… Kalau ada aku sungguh minta maaf, aku melakukannya supaya para pengikut Tou-sama tidak mengetahui bahwa aku adalah seorang Seraph"

"Tidak kok… Hanya saja kau terlihat cantik saat berpakaian seperti itu Gabriel-chan" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia menepuk dahinya sendiri dan membatin 'Dasar bodoh… Kenapa aku selalu saja kelepasan sih untuk memuji kecantikan Gabriel-chan. Tahan dirimu sedikit, Naruto'

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun?" Tanya Gabriel yang cemas saat melihat Naruto menepuk dahinya sendiri tanpa jelas alasannya

"Tidak apa-apa Gabriel-chan. Aku sedang sakit kepala, jadi aku tepuk saja dahiku biar pusingku ini hilang" Jawab Naruto dengan nada berbohong. Beruntung baginya, Gabriel adalah orang yang polos… Jadi Gabriel bisa percaya dengan mudah pada perkataannya. Kemudian dia mengalihkan pembicaraan dan berkata "Kau datang untuk menjaga Minato kan?"

"Iya…" Jawab Gabriel, kemudian dia membatin 'Entah kenapa aku sangat merindukan Minato-kun. Seolah-olah dia anak kandungku sendiri'

"Kalau begitu ayo kita kedalam Gabriel-chan…" Ucap Naruto yang memegang tangan Gabriel dan menuntunnya ke dalam dan membuat wajah Gabriel merona

Saat ini Lucius dan juga Venelana sedang berada di kediaman Ajuka sambil bicara dengan Ajuka dan Serafall tentang kejadian pembatalan pertunangan dari Rias Gremory dan Raiser Phenex yang disebabkan oleh anak angkat mereka serta sahabat mereka berdua, Naruto Uzumaki… Tapi yang membuat bingung Lucius dan Venelana adalah, Ajuka dan Serafall terkesan tidak terkejut sama sekali saat mendengar kabar ini. Bagaimana mereka mau terkejut, kalau mereka berdua saja merupakan penyebab utama penyerangan Naruto Uzumaki kepada Raiser Phenex di Akademi Kuoh

"Oke, cepat ceritakan apa yang kalian sembunyikan dari kami berdua Ajuka-kun, Serafall-chan…" Ucap Venelana

"Apa maksudmu, Venelana-sama?" Tanya Ajuka dengan nada ketakutan. Memang di Underworld dia terkenal dengan Super Devil terkuat selain Sirzech Lucifer dan Rizevim Rivan Lucifer. Tapi tetap saja perempuan yang sedang dalam keadaan marah akan tetap menakutkan di mata dia

"Kau tahu kan putraku tinggal dimana Ajuka-kun?" Tanya Venelana

Ajuka pun masih menutup mulut karena takut Venelana atau Lucius akan mengatakan ini pada semua orang di kediaman Gremory termasuk Sirzech dan Grayfia. Tapi Serafall dengan tidak sadar tiba-tiba berkata dengan nada riang "Naruto-kun tinggal di Kuoh, Venelana-sama!"

'Serafall… Kau idiot' Batin Ajuka yang menepuk dahinya sendiri pada salah satu rekannya yang tidak bisa menjaga rahasia

'Oops, aku keceplosan… Gi-Gimana nih, Ajuka' Batin Serafall sambil menyenggol-yenggol tubuh Ajuka dengan tangan mungilnya

Tapi Ajuka mengacuhkannya dan saat ini giliran Lucius yang bertanya "Jadi kau tahu alamat dia dimana, Ajuka-kun?"

"Ini alamatnya…" Ucap Ajuka yang memberikan kertas pemberian Falbium kemarin yang berisi alamat dari Naruto, kemudian dia menunjuk Serafall dan berkata dengan kesal "Lagipula percuma aku menyimpannya… Si baka ini sudah memberitahukan dimana Naruto tinggal soalnya. Dasar mulut ember"

"Humph…" Balas Serafall dengan kesal karena sindiran dari Ajuka

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu ini ya, Ajuka-kun, Serafall-chan" Ucap Venelana, kemudian dia melihat Lucius dan berkata "Ayo kita pergi Lucius-kun… Aku ingin menemui Naruto-kun. Sudah lama aku tidak menemuinya"

"Hn"

"Tunggu sebentar Venelana-sama, Lucius-sama…" Ucap Ajuka

"Ada apa lagi, Ajuka-kun?" Tanya Venelana

"Kumohon jangan beritahukan hal ini pada Sirzech dan Grayfia" Jawab Ajuka, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan dia pada dua orang itu jika mereka berdua bertemu…"

"Tentu saja…" Balas Lucius, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku dan istriku berjanji tidak akan memberitahukan hal ini kepada mereka berdua"

Di rumah Naruto saat ini, Naruto lagi-lagi merasakan perasaan itu… Entah kenapa saat Naruto melihat Gabriel yang sedang menggendong Minato, dia merasakan hubungan erat antara ibu dan anaknya meskipun Minato hanya anak asuh Gabriel saja. Melihat fisik Minato… Naruto juga tidak mengerti sama sekali karena wajah Minato seperti pencampuran dia dan Gabriel. Rambut blonde yang masih pendek dan tipis, memiliki iris mata yang berwarna biru sama sepertinya. Bahkan wajah dan warna kulitnya hampir menyerupai Gabriel. Tapi Naruto tidak ingin memikirkan itu jauh-jauh… Toh kisah cintanya tidak pernah mulus walaupun dia merupakan pahlawan di _**Konoha**_ dan _**Elemental Nation**_ … Pertama dia menyukai rekan satu timnya yang bernama Sakura Haruno, tapi dia lebih menyukai sahabatnya sendiri Sasuke Uchiha. Kedua gadis dari _**Rouran**_ yang bernama Sara, tapi dia hanya berasal dari masa lalu dan hubungan mereka tidak akan berhasil terlebih Sara sudah mempunyai seorang anak perempuan yang mengembalikan pisau chakra miliknya kembali kepadanya. Ketiga Hinata Hyuuga, dan dia terbunuh oleh Kaguya Otsutsuki padahal dia ingin membalas cintanya setelah perang berakhir. Keempat Grayfia Lucifuge yang mengkhianatinya demi saudara angkatnya sendiri dengan cara bersetubuh dengan saudara angkatnya sendiri dan itu membuat kisah cinta antara merekalah yang paling menyedihkan apalagi jika dibandingkan kisah cintanya dan Hinata. Dan yang terakhir adalah gadis cantik yang saat ini sedang menggendong putra angkatnya yang bernama Minato Uzumaki-Namikaze. Hubungan mereka berawal dari musuh karena dia berpihak pada fraksi iblis, kemudian menjadi sahabat, dan setelah pengkhianatan yang dilakukan Grayfia, perasaan miliknya berubah menjadi cinta… Tapi Naruto tahu bahwa mereka tidak akan mungkin bersama, karena dia itu adalah manusia biasa sedangkan Gabriel merupakan malaikat… Dan malaikat akan menjadi jatuh jika melakukan hal yang dilarang oleh Kitab dalam Bible, sama seperti Azazel. Oleh karena itu dia menyembunyikan perasaannya sendiri supaya Gabriel tidak jatuh seperti sahabatnya Azazel. Menyakitkan memang… Tapi selama Gabriel tidak jatuh, dia tidak akan masalah

"Kau ada apa Naruto-kun?" Tanya Gabriel

"Tidak apa-apa, Gabriel-chan" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Mungkin aku hanya lelah saja…"

'Aku tahu kau bohong, Naruto-kun… Sepertinya ada hal besar yang kau pikirkan…' Batin Gabriel yang menatap Naruto dengan intens. Minato pun yang merasakan dilemma ayah angkatnya itu pun ikut dan hampir menangis tapi Gabriel berhasil menenangkannya

Naruto pun menyeringai sendiri dan membuat Gabriel yang sedang menggendong Minato menatapnya bingung. Dan kemudian dia membatin 'Kau memang menyedihkan saat ini Naruto… Tidak aku sangka, aku yang dulu bisa melawan Pain, Obito, Madara, dan Kaguya bisa jatuh sejauh ini karena cinta…'

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Masuk…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia terkejut saat melihat ternyata tamu yang masuk ke rumahnya ternyata adalah Lucius dan Venalana dan membuatnya berlari kemudian memeluk mereka berdua "Otou-sama! Okaa-sama! Aku tidak percaya aku bisa menemui kalian lagi…"

"Kami juga sama Naruto-kun…" Balas Venelana saat Naruto sudah melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Naruto-kun. Kau makan cukup dan tidur yang cukup kan?"

"Tentu saja okaa-sama…" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Perkataanmu sama seperti ibuku hahaha"

"Ya, harus… Walaupun bukan ibu kandungmu kan, aku kan tetap ibumu juga Naruto-kun" Ucap Venelana

"Aku tahu itu okaa-sama" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Ayo duduk dulu, okaa-sama, otou-sama…"

"Terima kasih Naruto-kun / putraku" Balas Venelana dan Lucius yang sudah duduk di bangkunya

Naruto pun juga duduk di bangkunya dan berkata "Jadi kenapa otou-sama dan okaa-sama kesini? Apa karena kalian merindukanku saja atau ingin membicarakan pertunangan tentang Rias-chan dan juga adik dari Ruval itu?"

"Kami datang padamu memang karena kami memang rindu padamu putraku" Jawab Lucius, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi tujuan kami sebenarnya adalah untuk berterima kasih padamu"

"Berterima kasih untuk apa?" Tanya Naruto

"Karena kau telah membuat pihak klan Phenex membatalkan pertunangan dari anaknya dan Rias. Sedangkan kami yang ayah dan ibu kandungnya serta Sirzech yang sebagai kakak kandungnya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menolongnya" Jawab Lucius

"Ah, itu bukan masalah besar otou-sama… Lagipula aku kan sudah bilang, kalau Rias sedang ada masalah bahwa aku akan menolongnya. Jadi aku menolongnya, lagipula… Walaupun dia bukan adik angkatku tapi aku sudah menyayanginya seperti adik kandungku sendiri" Balas Naruto yang sedang menahan amarahnya saat Lucius menyebutkan nama Sirzech terlebih Sirzech adalah pemimpin tertinggi Underworld yang memegang title Underworld. Masa menolong adiknya saja tidak bisa, adik kandungnya sendiri lagi… itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Naruto

"Jadi bagaimana kabar dua orang itu?" Tanya Naruto

"Mereka berdua sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak bernama Millicas…" Jawab Venelana yang mewakili Lucius yang terdiam karena dia tidak ingin membicarakan tentang Sirzech dan Grayfia di depan Naruto karena takut hal itu akan membuka luka di hati Naruto yang masih belum sembuh berkat pengkhianatan mereka berdua

"Oh begitu…" Ucap Naruto yang mencoba menahan emosinya saat tahu dua pengkhianat yang telah menghancurkan kehidupannya ternyata sekarang sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak lagi, dia berpikiran mungkin anak itu hasil pengkhianatan mereka yang kepergok olehnya beberapa tahun silam. Kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan tersenyum "Aku juga ingin memperkenalkan seseorang pada kalian…"

"Siapa Naruto-kun?" Tanya Lucius dan Venelana

"Gabriel-chan… Bisa kau bawa dia kemari" Ucap Naruto

"Tentu saja Naruto-kun" Balas Gabriel yang sedang menggendong Minato dan dia pun tersenyum manis saat melihat Lucius dan Venelana

'Sedang apa Gabriel-dono di rumah Naruto-kun…' Batin Lucius dan Venelana, kemudian Venelana yang melihat Minato yang berada di dalam gendongan Gabriel pun membatin 'Siapa anak yang berada di gendongan Gabriel-dono… Apakah itu anaknya dan Naruto-kun?'

"Berhentilah berpikiran aneh-aneh okaa-sama…" Ucap Naruto yang menghela nafas panjang, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Anak yang berada di gendongan Gabriel-chan bukan anak kandungku dengannya tapi anak angkatku bersama dia… Karena aku tidak bisa mengasuh dia sendirian"

Minato yang mendengar itu tiba-tiba mengeluarkan raut wajah kecewa… Gabriel yang melihatnya pun membatin 'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Minato-kun? Dia seperti menyadari arah perkataan Naruto-kun dan dia tidak suka saat Naruto-kun mengatakan bahwa dia adalah anak angkatnya? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Tou-sama?'

"Gabriel-dono… Boleh aku menggendongnya?" Pinta Venelana

"Tentu saja Venelana-san…" Balas Gabriel. Kemudian dia memberikan Minato pada Venelana untuk digendongnya dan dia pun berkata "Lagipula anda ini adalah ibu angkat dari Naruto-kun, berarti kau adalah nenek dari Minato-kun juga Venelana-san"

"Minato… Apakah ini anak dari anak angkatmu ini Naruto-kun?" Tanya Venelana

"Ya, namanya adalah Minato Uzumaki Namikaze. Nama Minato aku ambil dari nama ayahku, dan Uzumaki Namikaze aku ambil dari nama klan ibu kandungku dan ayah kandungku" Jawab Naruto

"Nama yang bagus..." Ucap Venelana, kemudian dia pun mencubit pelan pipi Minato dan berkata "Hei, Minato-kun… Perkenalkan, aku nenekmu Venelana dan disebelahku adalah kakekmu, Lucius… Senang bertemu dengamu"

"Aku juga senang bertemu denganmu cucuku" Ucap Lucius yang tersenyum saat melihat cucu angkatnya itu, tapi tiba-tiba dia terkejut saat melihat Minato yang memiliki fisik percampuran antara Naruto dan Gabriel 'Anak ini… Fisiknya mirip sekali dengan Naruto dan Gabriel-dono. Apa benar dia cuma anak angkat saja?'

"Ada apa otou-sama…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kenapa kau terkejut begitu saat melihat Minato?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa Naruto… Hanya saja aku cukup terkejut bahwa anak angkatmu ini fisiknya bisa mirip sekali dengan kalian berdua" Jawab Lucius, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi sepertinya itu cuma perasaanku saja"

'Entah kenapa aku juga merasakan hal yang sama otou-sama / Lucius-san' Batin Naruto dan Gabriel

-To Be Continued-

AN: Yo, back with me Axis Artelion. Di chapter 3 akan ada misteri tentang Minato, soalnya kenapa bisa Minato yang merupakan anak angkat bisa mempunyai fisik gabungan antara Naruto dan Gabriel. Dan power milik Minato akan diberitahukan in later chapter. So, read n review ya

Review:

Gun371: Ya, enggak bisa… Sorry gan, soalnya vote udah milih NaruGabriel only

Guest: Nanti, beberapa chapter lagi. Iya, tapi masih lama. Gabriel enggak akan jatuh ka nada ruangan khusus buat malaikat yang bikin malaikat enggak bakal jatuh kalau udah ehem-ehem yang dibikin Michael khusus buat Irina yang suka sama Issei

Aditya Pratama 081131: Dikira buku pelajaran, pake bab -_-

Hyuuhi Ga Ara: Enggak kok… Cuma NaruGabriel aja

Ahmad Atoilah 1: Enggak, Gabriel enggak akan jatuh… Meskipun Naru awalnya takut menyatakan cintanya sama Gabriel karena takut kalau dia akan jatuh. Tenang aja, ane bakal bikin Naruto enggak peduli sama Sirzech dan Grayfia… Meskipun anaknya enggak, karena anak enggak berhak nanggung dosa kedua orang tuanya

Itachi-san: Naruto enggak bakal maafin Sirzech dan Grayfia

Damrieo: Masa masih pendek… Itu minimal 3k lho 1 chapter

Tobi The Good Boy: Bukan, tapi Minato... Tapi bukan reinkarnasi bapaknya Naruto

Ayub Pratama 792: Thanks

Gama: Kalau kayak gitu mending enggak usah dimaafin aja mas

MinatoUchiha: Bukannya Naruto DxD Chronicles punya adik saya pairnya Sasuke x Rossweisse ya?

UH: Pair cuma NaruGabriel aja… Bosen make Hinata mulu. Dia udah mati, jadi udah dialam baka saja

Naruto-senpai: Enggak, makenya Minato aja

Pedofillgila: Cuma orang bodoh yang balikan sama orang yang badannya udah dipake sama orang, saudara angkatnya sendiri lagi

Nami: Light Power sama chakra, tapi itu masih lama… Toh dia masih baby

Dsevenfold: Mungkin ada, tapi masih lama…

Donquixote Tamao: Thanks atas sarannya

Castiel Archangel: Ini udah lanjut hehehehe

Tenshiha Hikari: Masih chakra dia…

Saiken: Enggak lah, kan sampe fic ini abis dia masih kecil

Rahmataregk: Ane gak punya BB vroh, FB Yuki Hideyasu Falenas tapi jarang dipake

Mou: Bisa dibilang dia percampuran fisik Naruto dan Gabriel

Youko Young Uph: Ane udah fix NaruGabriel aja

Kazuto Astaroth: Fisik Minato itu warna rambut sama kaya Naruto dan Gabriel, matanya berwarna biru kaya Minato, wajahnya sama Gabriel dan kulitnya putih seperti Gabriel

Kyoigneel: Pair Ophis nanti Toneri vroh kaya di versi lama… Tapi nanti dia nganggep Ophis musuh karena dia dan tim Vali mengkhianati Khaos Brigade

Arafim123: Pair cuma Gabriel aja vroh. Serafall sama Naruto cuma sekadar sohib aja kaya Sakura di canon

Esya 27 BC: Masih, dan bisa saja Fukasaku atau Shima mengembalikan Naruto ke _**Elemental Nation**_ … Tapi Naruto-nya yang enggak mau

Michael Gabriel: Ya… Minato memiliki chakra, tapi masih misteri bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan kekuatan chakra seperti Naruto

Namikaze Nizaruto: Kan mereka semua kecuali Kurama masih berada di _**Elemental Nations**_ …

Archilles: Ahh, thanks… Ane jadi malu

Ryusuke RootWood: Punya… Dan itu diantara Serafall atau Rossweisse

Zien Nanaze: Punya, dia punya Light Power kaya Gabriel sama chakra kaya Naruto tapi tidak ditunjukkan soalnya dia masih kecil sampe abis ini fic

Izanagi – no – Ookami: Ane juga kepikiran tentang itu vroh… Dan tenang aja bakal ane buat Naruto enggak bakal peduli sama mereka berdua


	4. Chapter 4

Name: Naruto DxD Chronicles: The Other Side  
Author: Axis Alterion  
Rating: M  
Genre: Adventure

Summary: Pahlawan dunia shinobi yang depresi akan kematian Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi ke dimensi lain. Saat di dimensi lain itu, dia menjadi iblis dan dia dikhianati oleh orang yang dicintainya serta orang yang dia anggap saudaranya sendiri. Kemudian dia memutuskan menjadi manusia lagi dan anggota fraksi manusia

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya

Don't like don't read… Kalo enggak suka masih maksain baca, itu salah kalian sendiri. Dan bagi review tidak pake akun yang nge-flame tidak jelas dan tidak ada hubungannya sama fic ini. Jangan salahkan jika flame itu akan saya buang ke laut

Chapter 4: It's My Hometown, Konohagakure no Sato.

Sehari setelah pertemuannya dengan ayah dan ibu angkatnya dirumahnya bersama dengan Gabriel dan Minato. Naruto saat ini harus kembali disibukkan oleh lembar kerja yang menumpuk semenjak dua hari belakangan ini. Saat dia sedang mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai wakil ketua di fraksi manusia, entah kenapa dia teringat pada desa _**Konoha**_ dan juga teman-temannya, _**Konoha 11**_ tanpa neji dan Hinata yang memang sudah meninggal di Perang Dunia Shinobi Ke-4.

Naruto dengan sigap langsung mengigit tangannya sambil berdarah sambil membuat beberapa handseal dan dia tempelkan tangannya ke tanah dan berkata " _ **Kuchiyose no Jutsu**_!"

Boooooffff

"Ada apa kau memanggilku, Naruto-chan?" Tanya Fukasaku yang muncul karena dipanggil Naruto dengan teknik _**Kuchiyose**_ miliknya.

"Fukasaku-jiji, apakah aku bisa kembali ke _**Konoha**_ untuk berkunjung tetapi aku akan tetap kembali kesini?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada serius.

"Tentu saja…" Jawab Fukasaku, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau begitu, kapan kau akan berangkat? Apakah sekarang juga?"

"Tidak…" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku harus kembali ke rumahku dulu dan membawa dua orang juga."

"Kau ingin memperlihatkan gunung _**Myoboku**_ pada orang asing, Naruto?" Tanya Fukasaku.

"Mereka itu bisa dipercaya Fukasaku-jiji." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Percayalah kepadaku…"

"Baiklah…" Balas Fukasaku, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Biasanya aku tidak pernah membawa orang yang tidak mempunyai hubungan dengan _**Kuchiyose**_ katak ke gunung _**Myoboku**_ … Tapi karena mereka telah dipercaya olehmu, _**Yogen no Ko**_ yang telah membawa perdamaian di _**Elemental Nation**_. Maka aku membuat pengecualian kali ini."

" _ **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_!" Ucap Naruto yang sudah membuat handseal jutsu andalannya.

Boooofff

"Kau gantilah pekerjaanku untuk mengerjakan berkas-berkas ini. Aku akan pergi dengan Fukasaku-jiji." Ucap Naruto sambil melihat bunshinnya yang sudah muncul di depannya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Ingat! Jangan sampai salah"

Bunshin milik Naruto memberikan glare pada Naruto, kemudian dia menghela nafas dan berkata "Baiklah oyabun… Aku akan menjalankan perintahmu."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi jiji." Ucap Naruto sambil melihat Fukasaku.

"Hn."

Naruto kemudian menggunakan _**Hiraishin**_ sambil memegang Fukasaku supaya dia bisa membawa Fukasaku juga. Saat sampai dirumahnya, mereka pun sampai dan bertemu dengan Gabriel yang sudah selesai memandikan Minato dan juga memakaikan baju-nya. Fukasaku yang melihat Gabriel pun mengira bahwa Gabriel adalah istri dari Naruto dan langsung melihat Naruto.

"Dia bukan istriku, Fukasaku-jiji." Ucap Naruto yang melihat tatapan Fukasaku.

"Aku belum bicara apa-apa Naruto-chan." Ucap Fukasaku yang kaget karena Naruto bisa mengerti jalan pikirannya, padahal dia belum berkata apa-apa.

"Aku sudah tahu kau akan bicara apa jiji." Balas Naruto, kemudian dia membatin 'Tapi aku berharap bahwa Gabriel-chan bisa menjadi istriku…'

Gabriel yang melihat Naruto pun berkata sambil tersenyum "Kau sudah pulang Naruto-kun? Aku pikir kau akan pulang larut."

"Aku meninggalkan pekerjaanku kepada bunshinku Gabriel-chan." Balas Naruto.

"Naruto-kun… Kau itu wakil ketua dari fraksi manusia? Kau tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanmu begitu saja pada klon milikmu begitu saja Naruto-kun." Tegur Gabriel yang saat ini masih menggendong Minato.

"Maaf-maaf Gabriel-chan… Aku melakukan ini cuma satu kali saja kok janji." Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku hanya akan mengajak jalan-jalan kau dan juga Minato saja kok."

"Kau akan mengajakku dan Minato-kun kemana Naruto-kun?" Tanya Gabriel.

"Rahasia…" Jawab Naruto dan Gabriel pun cemberut karena dia tidak puas dengan jawaban yang jelas dari Naruto.

'Kawaiiii!' Batin Naruto yang saat ini sedang melihat wajah cemberut Gabriel yang menurutnya imut dengan rona kemerahan di pipinya. Naruto pun melihat Fukasaku dan berkata "Aku sudah siap, Fukasaku-jiji… Kau bisa melakukannya."

"Baiklah…" Balas Fukasaku, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Pertama-tama kau peganglah tangan Gabriel-san supaya aku juga bisa mengirimnya dengan teknik _**Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu**_ milikku. Karena jika tidak, aku hanya bisa mengirimmu saja Naruto-chan."

"Baiklah." Balas Naruto singkat dan dia pun memegang tubuh Gabriel yang diselimuti oleh gaun putihnya, karena dia tidak bisa memegang kedua tangan Gabriel yang sama-sama sibuk untuk menggendong Minato.

"Baiklah kalau begitu…" Ucap Fukasaku, kemudian dia membuat handseal dan berkata " _ **Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu**_!"

.

.

Gunung _**Myoboku**_ , tempat pelatihan _**Gama Sennin**_.

.

.

Saat ini Naruto dan Gabriel serta Minato dan juga Fukasaku pun sudah berada di tempat yang bersejarah untuknya yaitu gunung _**Myoboku**_ , tempatnya belajar _**Senjutsu**_ dan mendapatkan titel _**Sennin**_. Saat sampai dia pun disambut oleh 5 katak besar dan 1 katak yang berukuran sama seperti Fukasaku tapi bergender wanita.

"Yo gaki!" Ucap katak berwarna coklat dan menghisap cerutu yang ternyata adalah Gamabunta, katak yang merupakan ayah dari 2 katak pribadinya yaitu Gamakichi dan Gamatatsu yang sudah banyak membantunya dalam pertarungannya. Dia pun melihat Naruto dan berkata dengan nada meremehkan "Aku pikir kau sudah mati gaki…"

"Heh, seperti orang bisa membunuhku semudah itu." Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan " _ **Juubi**_ , __Obito, Madara, dan Kaguya serta _ **Kuro Zetsu**_ saja tidak bisa membunuhku dengan mudah… Jangan harap mereka bisa membunuhku dengan mudah, paman Bunta."

"Lama tidak bertemu bro!" Ucap Gamakichi dan Gamatatsu.

"Lama tidak bertemu juga Gamakichi, Gamatatsu." Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melihat Gamakichi dan berkata "Sejak kapan Gamatatsu jadi sebesar dirimu, Kichi?"

"Sejak kau dan Sasuke Uchiha berhasil memenangkan peperangan melawan _**Akatsuki**_ , Naruto." Jawab Gamakichi, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau kemana saja, 2 tahun kau tidak kelihatan oleh kami?"

"Tunggu dulu…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Bisa kau ulang pertanyaanmu tadi Gamakichi?"

"Kau dimana saja selama 2 tahun ini sampai-sampai kau tidak pernah bisa ditemukan oleh 5 desa ninja besar." Jawab Gamakichi.

'2 tahun… Sebenarnya seberapa besar perbedaan waktu antara di _**Elemental Nation**_ dan disana' Batin Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan 'Bukannya aku sudah lama sekali berada di sana sampai-sampai aku mengalami perang kembali disana.'

"Uhm, Naruto-niichan… Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Gamatatsu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku hanya memikirkan perbedaan waktu disini dan ditempatku berada sekarang. Karena setahuku, aku sudah 50 atau 100 tahun lebih berada disana."

"Nani!" Teriak para katak, kemudian katak yang berwarna biru dan dua pedang _**Ninjato**_ di belakang tubuhnya pun berkata "Kau serius Naruto? Maksudku, kalau itu benar kenapa kau masih terlihat muda?"

"Saat mendapatkan kekuatan _**Senjutsu Ashura**_ dari Hagoromo Otsutsuki atau yang bisa kalian panggil _**Rikudou Sennin**_ … Aku mendapatkan kutukan, Hiro. Kekuatan besar terbayar dengan kutukan yang tidak akan pernah hilang" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kutukan yang membuatku tidak bisa mati, kecuali dengan cara dibunuh. Itulah yang membuat fisikku masih sama seperti saat aku meninggalkan _**Elemental Nation**_ beberapa tahun silam. Rekanku, Sasuke juga memiliki kutukan yang sama… Tapi sepertinya dia belum menyadarinya."

"Omong-omong Naruto? Kau belum mengenalkan istrimu pada kami." Ucap katak berwarna merah dengan tameng di belakang tubuhnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Ken?"

"Itu…" Ucap Gamaken yang menunjuk Gabriel, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia istri dan anakmu kan?"

Wajah Gabriel pun memerah padam karena perkataan Gamaken ini. Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas dan berkata "Kau benar Ken. Ini istriku Gabriel dan yang digendongnya adalah putra kami, Minato Namikaze Uzumaki."

Gabriel pun terkejut atas perkataan Naruto. Fukasaku yang mendengarnya pun berkata "Seingatku, kau bilang dia itu bukan istrimu Naruto-chan?"

"Aku bohong jiji, hehehehe." Jawab Naruto.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menggunakan nama ayahmu sebagai nama putramu, Naruto." Ucap Gamabunta sambil melihat Naruto dengan seringai. Karena bukan hanya dia sudah memiliki istri yang cantik tapi sudah mempunyai anak juga.

"Apa salahnya aku menamakannya dengan nama tou-chan?" Tanya Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lagipula nama Minato itu keren, ttebayo."

Shima pun melihat Naruto dan berkata "Jadi apa rencanamu disini Naruto-chan? Apa kau akan kembali dan menetap di _**Elemental Nation**_?"

"Aku tidak bisa kembali menetap lagi disini…" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Disana aku sudah memiliki tanggung jawab sendiri. Lagipula aku kemari untuk mengambil barang-barangku yang tertinggal seperti jubah _**Sennin**_ milikku dan juga aku ingin mengajukan permberhentianku sebagai _**Shinobi**_ dari _**Konoha**_."

"Aku mengerti, hati-hatilah Naruto-chan." Balas Shima.

Naruto pun menggangguk dan memegang tubuh Gabriel yang dilapisi oleh gaunnya dan berkata " _ **Hiraishin no Jutsu**_!"

Srinnnggg

.

.

 _ **Konoha**_ , _**Hokage Monument**_

.

.

Naruto dan Gabriel pun sampai di atas patung batu dari ayah Naruto, Minato yang sering disebut dengan _**Yondaime Hokage**_ atau _**Kiiroi Senko**_ karena tempat itu sudah ditandai dengan _**Hiraishin**_ oleh Minato dan dia pakai saat melawan Kurama yang saat itu masih dalam pengaruh _**Sharingan**_ Obito. Gabriel pun takjub karena situasi di _**Konoha**_ yang terlihat asri dan banyak pepohonan di _**Konoha**_.

Naruto secara tidak sadar langsung melihat patung batu _**Hokage**_ yang sangat mirip dengan gurunya, Kakashi Hatake. Melihat itu dia pun tersenyum dan membatin 'Heh, aku tidak menyangka ternyata Kakashi-sensei benar-benar menjadi _**Rokudaime Hokage**_. Aku harap dia lebih memfokuskan kerjanya daripada membaca buku nista itu."

"Indah sekali…" Ucap Gabriel yang takjub dengan pemandangan di _**Konoha**_ , kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sungguh asri dan indah…"

"Perkenalkan Gabriel-chan…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tempat aku dilahirkan dan tempat dimana aku menjadi _**Shinobi**_ yang kuat dan diakui baik oleh teman dan juga lawan… _**Konohagakure no Sato**_ atau desa daun tersembunyi."

"Kenapa desa ini dipanggil desa daun, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Gabriel.

"Karena salah satu pendiri desa ini dan juga pemimpin pertama desa ini membuat _**Konoha**_ menjadi desa yang asri dengan membuat desa ini mempunyai banyak pohon dengan teknik ninja-nya." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia mengambil sebuah gulungan dan berkata " _ **Kai**_!"

Boooooffff

Keluarlah dua jaket hitam bertudung dari dalam gulungan itu. Kemudian dia memberikan satu potong jaket itu pada Gabriel dan berkata "Pakailah ini, Gabriel-chan…"

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Gabriel.

"Karena pakaian gaun khas malaikatmu itu akan terlihat mencolok jika dilihat oleh penduduk desa-ku, Gabriel-chan." Jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah, tapi bisa kutitip Minato-kun sebentar?" Tanya Gabriel, dan Naruto pun menggangguk setuju. Gabriel pun memberikan putra angkatnya itu kepada ayahnya dan kemudian dia berkata "Jangan mengintip Naruto-kun…"

Saat Gabriel berkata seperti itu dan dia berganti baju di ruangan rahasia yang berada didalam patung batu milik Minato Namikaze. Naruto pun membayangkan dengan liar tentang Gabriel yang mengganti baju dan memperlihatkan lekak lekuk tubuhnya dan membuatnya mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya. Setelah itu dia pun mengutuk Jiraiya di alam baka sana dan langsung pergi dengan Gabriel setelah dia juga mengganti bajunya dengan jaket hitam yang dia punya.

Saat didalam perjalan untuk melihat-lihat perubahan apa saja yang terjadi di _**Konoha**_ sebelum dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke _**Hokage Tower**_ … Dia pun melihat para rekannya dalam _**Konoha**_ _**11**_ minus Sasuke dsedang makan bersama di _**Yakiniku**_ - _ **Q**_ dengan Gai, Kurenai, dan anak perempuan yang sepertinya adalah anak Kurenai dan Asuma serta Sai, dan membuatnya membatin 'Sakura, Sai, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Lee, Ten Ten, Kiba, Shino, Gai-sensei, Kurenai-sensei'

"Kau kenapa, Naruto-kun? Apa ada masalah?" Tanya Gabriel.

"Kau lihat orang-orang direstoran itu?" Tanya balik Naruto, dan Gabriel pun menggangguk untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto. Kemudian Naruto menghela nafas dan berkata "Mereka semua adalah para sahabatku saat aku masih menjadi _**Shinobi**_ disini."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak menemui mereka saja?" Tanya Gabriel.

"Aku tidak bisa…" Jawab Naruto dengan lirih, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Seorang pengecut yang kabur karena dia kecewa dengan takdir yang sudah ditentukan oleh _**Kami**_ -sama dan membuang pertemanannya dengan teman-temannya tidak berhak untuk menemui mereka, Gabriel-chan… Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan, Gabriel-chan."

"Baiklah…" Balas Gabriel dengan nada lirih, kemudian dia mengikuti Naruto yang sudah siap untuk menghadapi sang _**Hokage**_ yaitu gurunya sendiiri, Kakashi Hatake di kantornya yang berada di _**Hokage Tower**_.

Salah satu rekan Naruto yang berada satu tim dengannya dengan nama, Sakura Haruno pun merasakan sesuatu dan melihat kepergian Naruto dan Gabriel dengan serius. Sedangkan temannya yang merupakan satu tim-nya juga yang memiliki rambut hitam pendek pun berkata "Kau kenapa Sakura-san?"

"Entah kenapa aku merasa salah satu dari orang berjaket hitam yang tadi lewat dari sini adalah Naruto, Sai." Jawab Sakura.

"Kau yakin, Sakura? Bukannya Naruto saat ini seperti hilang ditelan bumi?" Tanya sahabat perempuannya yang bernama Ino, yang juga merupakan pacar dari Sai. Kemudian dia melanjutkan "Bahkan Sasuke-kun saja tidak bisa menemukannya di manapun dan membuatnya sangat depresi."

"Ya sudah, kita lanjutkan saja acara itu. Kita tidak usah pikirkan si bakaruto itu lagi." Ucap Sakura dengan riang, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku yakin dia akan segera kembali kok, cepat atau lambat."

Naruto pun sampai di kantor _**Hokage**_. Setelah meminta izin dari para _**Shinobi**_ yang ditugaskan mengawal _**Hokage Tower**_ , dia pun masuk karena Kakashi juga ingin bicara dengan mereka berdua. Saat sampai disana, dia cukup terkejut untuk melihat Shizune juga berada disana. Karena dia pikir, dia akan ikut Tsunade mengembara setelah dia sudah berhasil lolos dari pekerjaan yang menurutnya neraka itu.

"Jadi kalian berdua orang-orang yang katanya ingin bicara denganku." Ucap Kakashi, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Perkenalkan… Namaku Kakashi Hatake, _**Rokudaime Hokage**_ dari _**Konoha**_. Kalau boleh aku tahu, kalian itu siapa?"

Naruto pun membuka tudung kepalanya dan memperlihatkan rambut pirang jabriknya dan juga wajahnya yang memiliki tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing dan mata berwarna biru samudera yang Kakashi dan Shizune tahu semua fisik itu dimiliki oleh siapa dan membuat mereka berkata "Naruto… / Otouto…"

"Ya, ini aku Kakashi-sensei, Shizune-neechan." Balas Naruto dengan senyum biasanya.

.

.

 _ **Human Fraction Headquarter**_ , _**Tokyo**_.

.

.

Sang ketua dari fraksi manusia saat ini sedang kecapaian setelah menyelesaikan berkas-berkas miliknya yang sebagaiannya sudah diberikan ke wakil ketuanya yang merupakan sahabatnya sendiri, Naruto Uzumaki. Kemudian dia pun masuk ke ruangan Naruto dan kesal saat melihat dia atau klonnya asyik-asyikan tertidur setelah menyelesaikan berkas miliknya. Sedangkan dirinya tidak bisa tidur karena dirinya selalu diawasi oleh sang istri yang terus menatapnya dan membuatnya tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Dia pun menghampiri bunshin Naruto untuk mengajaknya makan bersama diluar, tapi dia pun terkejut saat tiba-tiba tubuh bunshin itu meledak menjadi asap.

Poooofff

'Haaah! Jadi dari tadi dia mengerjakan tugasnya dengan klonnya. Dan dia kabur dari tugasnya' Batin Leon dengan kesal, kemudian dia berteriak "SIALAN KAU NARUTOOO!"

.

,

 _ **Hokage Tower**_ , _**Konohagakure no Sato**_.

.

.

Naruto pun meringis karena ingatannya tentang bunshinnya masuk ke kepalanya, terlebih tanpa Kurama yang sudah tidak ada untuk mengurangi efek samping dari _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_ miliknya. Gabriel pun tampak khawatir dengan Naruto, tapi dia hanya tersenyum dan berkata tidak apa-apa. Kemudian dia menceritakan tujuannya menemui Kakashi.

"Jadi kau ingin berhenti menjadi _**Shinobi**_ di _**Konoha**_ , Naruto?" Tanya Kakashi pada muridnya, dan hanya dibalas dengan kekecewaan saat Naruto mengganggukkan kepalanya untuk mengkomfirmasikan statement-nya barusan. Kemudian dia menandatangani berkas yang ditentukan dan berkata "Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin terjadi hal sejauh ini, Naruto. Tapi apa boleh buat… Jadi mulai sekarang, kau bukanlah _**Shinobi**_ di desa _**Konoha**_ lagi, Uzumaki Naruto. Mantan _**Jinchuuriki**_ dari Kurama, sang _**Kyuubi no Yoko**_."

"Arigatou, Kakashi-sensei atas bantuannya." Ucap Naruto.

"Sama-sama, hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan sebagai mantan gurumu Naruto." Balas Kakashi.

"Otouto…" Panggil Shizune.

"Ya Shizune-neechan?" Balas Naruto.

"Apa kau akan sering datang kesini, otouto? Dan apakah kau tidak akan pernah melupakan kami?" Tanya Shizune.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Mungkin aku tidak bisa berjanji untuk terus-terusan datang kesini, karena di duniaku sekarang sedang ada konflik antara 2 fraksi. Tapi… Walaupun dunia kita berbeda, aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kalian semua."

"Arigatou otouto!" Teriak Shizune yang menangis dan memeluk Naruto yang sudah dia anggap adiknya sendiri itu dengan erat. Kemudian dia melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto dan berkata "Jaga istri dan anakmu baik-baik ttebayo."

Naruto pun sudah lelah membantah omongan atau pertanyaan orang yang mengatakan Gabriel itu adalah istrinya karena kalau dia membantah itu juga percuma. Soalnya, anak angkatnya Minato… Memiliki fisik yang identik dengan mereka berdua. Dia pun menghela nafas dan berkata "Tentu saja… Aku akan menjaga istri dan anakku dengan baik, ttebayo!"

Wajah Gabriel pun memerah karena perkataan Naruto. Kemudian mereka berdua keluar untuk membiarkan Kakashi untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Saat di luar, Gabriel dengan wajah yang memerah pun berkata pada Naruto "Naruto-kun… Kenapa kau saat ini selalu mengatakan aku ini istrimu padahal kau selalu membantahnya jika ada yang menanyakannya. Contohnya saat Ajuka dan Serafall serta Lucius Gremory dan Venelana Gremory."

"Percuma aku membantahnya Gabriel-chan…" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lagipula anak angkat kita ini, Minato. Dia memiliki fisik yang identik dengan fisik kita berdua. Dan itu membuat Minato seperti putra kandung kita sendiri. Dan kalau aku membantahnya, maka mereka akan berpikiran bahwa kau dan aku memiliki anak diluar nikah. Jadi aku bilang saja kau ini istriku. Lagipula, aku tidak keberatan jika kau benar-benar menjadi istriku kok."

"Kau bilang apa tadi Naruto-kun?" Tanya Gabriel saat dia menangkap perkataan terakhir Naruto.

'Shit! Aku keceplosan. Kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu, Naruto! Sasuke memang benar, aku ini memang… Usuratonkachi.' Batin Naruto dengan panik, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tadi bilang apa ya?"

"Lagipula aku tidak keberatan jika aku benar-benar menjadi istrimu? Apa maksud perkataanmu tentang itu, Naruto-kun?" Balas Gabriel yang mengulang perkataan Naruto tadi.

"Lupakan saja perkataanku itu." Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lagipula yang aku katakan itu tidak akan terjadi, Gabriel-chan… Jadi tenang saja."

'Kenapa Naruto-kun bisa berkata seperti itu?' Batin Gabriel yang melihat Naruto sudah melangkahkan kakinya ke arah restoran kesukaannya, _**Ichiraku Ramen**_. Kemudian dia melihat sebentar sayapnya yang berwarna putih dan membatin 'Apa dia takut kalau aku akan jatuh jika kami berdua saling jatuh cinta?'

'Cinta itu memang misteri… Kenapa kau memberikan rasa seperti ini, tou-sama?' Batin Gabriel, kemudian dia melihat Minato dan berkata 'Tapi aku masih bingung dengan perkataan Michael-nii… Apa maksudnya Minato-kun adalah penghubungku dengan Naruto-kun?'

-Flashback-

Saat ini Gabriel kembali dari rumah Naruto setelah menjaga putra angkatnya Minato dan bertemu dengan orang tua angkat Naruto, Venelana dan Kushina. Kemudian dia melihat Michael yang tersenyum dan melihat adiknya itu dengan lembut.

"Gabriel…" Ucap Michael, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau habis dari mana? Setelah tugasmu selesai, aku tidak bisa menemukanmu dimana-mana."

"Maaf Michael-nii, aku habis dari rumah Naruto-kun." Balas Gabriel yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sedang apa kau disana?" Tanya Michael.

"A-Aku habis membantu Naruto-kun untuk mengurus anak angkatnya yang bernama Minato-kun, Michael-nii." Jawab Gabriel dengan gugup, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Entah kenapa aku selalu ingin berada di dekat Minato-kun seolah-olah aku adalah ibu kandungnya sendiri."

'Jadi dia sudah merasakan hubungan itu ya…' Batin Michael sambil tersenyum tipis, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Gabriel, boleh aku bicara denganmu?"

"Tentu Michael-nii." Jawab Gabriel.

"Gabriel…" Ucap Michael, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Apa kau mencintai Naruto?"

"A-Aku…" Ucap Gabriel, tapi dia kehabisan kata-kata. Sejujurnya dia belum mengerti banget apa itu cinta? Tapi dia selalu merasakan sesuatu yang aneh saat dia bersama dengan Naruto. Kemudian dia melanjutkan perkataannya "Aku tidak tahu apa itu cinta. Tapi saat aku bersama dengan Naruto-kun, jantungku sering berdetak kencang, wajahku selalu memerah saat mendengar pujian Naruto-kun, dan aku selalu nyaman jika aku berada bersama dengan Naruto-kun serta aku selalu ada perasaan kesal saat ada gadis lain yang mendekati Naruto-kun contohnya, Serafall… Apakah itu termasuk cinta, Michael-nii?"

"Ya, itu termasuk cinta." Jawab Michael.

"Kalau aku mencintai Naruto-kun? Apakah aku akan jatuh seperti Azazel, Michael-nii?" Tanya Gabriel.

"Tergantung…" Balas Michael, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jika cintamu tulus pada Naruto tanpa dikuasai oleh hawa nafsu seperti Azazel… Maka kau tidak akan jatuh, adikku. Lagipula aku yakin kau tidak akan jatuh, karena kau dan dia memiliki suatu penghubung yang kuat dan tidak akan tergoyahkan."

"Apa itu kalau aku boleh tahu, Michael-nii?" Tanya Gabriel.

"Putra angkat kalian sendiri, Minato Namikaze Uzumaki." Jawab Michael, kemudian dia meninggalkan Gabriel yang termenung dan membatin dengan heran 'Kenapa Michael-nii juga tahu, Minato-kun juga merupakan anak angkatku padahal aku cuma bilang kalau Minato-kun hanya putra angkat Naruto-kun saja. Dan apa maksudnya Minato-kun adalah penghubungku dan Naruto-kun?'

-Flashback End-

'Tidak usah memikirkan itu sekarang. Cepat atau lambat, juga masalah ini akan terkuak dengan segera.' Batin Gabriel, kemudian dia berkata "Omong-omong dimana Naruto-kun ya? Mengingat Naruto-kun… Pasti saat ini dia sedang mencari kedai ramen di _**Konoha**_ ini."

Gabriel pun mencari Naruto kemana-mana dan benar saja, ternyata dia menemukan Naruto yang ternyata sedang berada di kedai ramen sambil berbincang-bincang dengan sang koki di kedai ramen itu karena koki di kedai ramen itu adalah kenalannya. Gabriel pun duduk dan memesan ramen juga. Saat ramen pesanan Gabriel sedang dibuat, gadis yang ternyata adalah Ayame… Anak dari Teuchi Ichiraku, pemilik dari kedai ramen itu serta sosok yang sudah dianggap Naruto sebagai kakaknya sendiri pun melihat Gabriel dan berkata pada Naruto.

"Hei, Naru… Siapa gadis cantik ini? Dia istrimu?" Tanya Ayame.

"Umm…"

"Ya, aku istri dari Naruto-kun." Potong Gabriel, dan itu pun membuat Naruto shock. Kemudian Gabriel tersenyum sambil mencubit pipi chibi dari Minato dan berkata "Namaku Gabriel Uzumaki, dan ini anak kami… Minato Namikaze Uzumaki."

"Waw! Kau hebat Naruto…" Ucap Ayame, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau mempunyai istri secantik ini dan anak yang imut dan juga namanya menggunakan nama ayahmu sendiri, _**Yondaime**_ -sama dengan menambahkan nama klanmu didalamnya."

Naruto pun tersenyum, tapi kemudian dia berbisik pada Gabriel "Apa yang kau katakan ini, Gabriel-chan?"

"Kenapa memangnya, Naruto-kun? Lagipula yang kau katakan itu benar…" Balas Gabriel, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Minato-kun itu sangat mirip seperti kita… Kenapa kita tidak mengakui diri kita sebagai suami-istri dan ayah-ibu dari Minato-kun?"

"Kau bisa jatuh kalau berbohong, kau tahu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Percayalah, aku tidak akan jatuh. Lagipula aku berbohong demi kebaikan bukan." Jawab Gabriel.

"Terserah kau sajalah." Balas Naruto yang sudah memakan mangkuk ramen ke-3 miliknya.

"Ini dia pesananmu nona cantik…" Ucap Teuchi yang memberikan satu mangkuk ramen yang masih panas ke arah Gabriel.

"Terima kasih…" Balas Gabriel sambil tersenyum manis yang bisa membuat para lelaki langsung pingsan ditempat. Minato pun yang merasakan bau ramen, entah kenapa tangannya ingin menjangkau ramen milik ibunya. Tapi Gabriel malah menjauhkan ramennya dan berkata "Jangan Minato-kun… Kau masih terlalu kecil untuk memakan makananan yang berat seperti ramen."

"Masih bayi saja sudah begitu…" Ucap Ayame, kemudian dia melihat Naruto dan membatin "Pasti pas sudah beranjak dewasa, dia akan jadi maniak ramen seperti nenek dan ayahnya."

"Uhh, kau benar Ayame-nee." Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melihat Minato dan membatin 'Ya ampun Minato! Sebenarnya siapa kau ini? Kenapa kau memiliki fisik sama sepertiku dan Gabriel-chan serta sifat maniak ramenku… Nanti apa lagi? Kau memiliki kekuatan cahaya seperti malaikat dan juga kekuatan chakra sepertiku.'

Gabriel pun memakan ramennya dengan perlahan-lahan dan Minato menangis karena dia tidak bisa memakan ramen yang berada di dekatnya. Tiba-tiba saja ada suara yang familiar yang masuk di daun telinga Naruto "Lama tidak bertemu, usuratonkachi…"

Naruto pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang yang memanggilnya dan dia pun melihat sosok berambut raven dengan gaya rambut mirip seperti Utakata dengan pedang _**Kusanagi**_ berada di belakang bajunya dan membuat Naruto membalas "Lama tidak bertemu juga, teme…"

-To Be Continued-

AN: Done! Chapter 4 is finished. Di chapter 4 kali ini ane minta maaf karena ane nyeritain tentang Naru yang berada di _**Elemental Nation**_ … Tapi don't worry! Naru enggak bakal tinggal sementara disana kok, cuma ada urusan sama _**Hokage**_ dan masalah perut aja. Dan sekarang ane bakal bahas tentang Minato. Pasti kalian terkena troll ane yang seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa Minato adalah putra kandung NaruGab di masa depan. Tapi sayangnya itu salah, kenapa? Soalnya memang benar Minato itu berasal dari masa depan, tapi dia bukan berasal dari rahim Gabriel sendiri… Tapi dia itu merupakan kloning dari putri dari NaruGab dimasa depan yang diculik seseorang karena dia tertarik sama kekuatan yang merupakan chakra dan juga kekuatan cahaya seperti malaikat yang berada ditubuhnya. Orang ini ingin membuat pasukan dari anak ini dan dibesarkan untuk menjadi penjahat. Tapi pas proses kloning yang pertama, ada sebuah gangguan yang membuat kloning dari putri NaruGab yang bernama Aria itu bukan menjadi perempuan seperti sosok aslinya tapi menjadi sosok laki-laki yang kita kenal dengan nama Minato. Nah orang yang mengganggu proses pen-kloningan ini, dia ingin mengeluarkan Minato dan Aria dari sana. Tapi karena kecerobohannya, dia hanya bisa menyelamatkan Aria dan si Minato ini terkirim ke masa lalu. Dan soal Michael bisa ngomong Minato adalah penghubung NaruGab padahal dia, Gabriel belum ngasih tau kalau dia merupakan ibu angkat Minato tadi. Pasti ente sudah nebak siapa yang menaruh Minato ke depan rumah Naruto dan juga pengganggu proses pen-kloningan itu? Kalau enggak, happy reading and read n review aja ya.

Tambahan: Buat reader saudara saya yang nungguin fic Ultimate Team: The Devil Hunter… Dia sekarang enggak bisa update soalnya dia stuck, buat bikin lemon NaruSona sama dia lagi sakit karena kurang tidur. Jadi saya mohon sabar aja ya. Kalo kondisi udah fix kaya orang abis mandi di bawah air terjun, dia pasti udah bikin itu fic kok. Apalagi 2-3 chapter lagi itu fic bakalan tamat. Ane mau ngasih tau info dari dia aja, di Season fic-nya itu, pair Naru bakal dikurangin jadi 2… Yaitu Akeno dan Sona aja. Kalo Asia bisa aja dibikin sama Issei kaya di Season awal atau dibikin sama OC.

Review:

Ashalim31: Ganti jadi The World Arcana… Soalnya nama yang dulu salah, harusnya Izanagi – no – Okami tapi pas diganti udah enggak bisa.

Uzukage: Naruto tetap menjadi manusia abadi. Ane sepertinya bikin dia ngelawan Kokabiel deh.

Guest: Pair buat Minato udah ada sendiri, lagipula Minato itu bukan reinkarnasi Minato… Tapi kloning dari putri NaruGabriel di masa depan yang berjenis kelamin perempuan tapi kloning-nya itu membuat sosok sendiri menjadi bayi laki-laki yang kita tahu sekarang bernama Minato. Alasan bisa enggak tua-tua sama aja kaya di fic Naruto DxD Chronicles versi saudara ane yang make system manusia abadi karena kutukan yang juga ikut diberikan saat NaruSasu dapet kekuatan dari Hagoromo.

Guest: Dia di _**Kyoto**_ , tapi belum ada scene Naruto ngunjungin Kurama lagi.

Ryuuki Namikaze Lucifer: Yah, moga-moga aja enggak.

No Name: Baca di AN.

Michael Gabriel: Dia itu kloning dari putri NaruGabriel yang berasal dari masa depan yang namanya Aria, tapi kloning itu membentuk diri sendiri dan jadilah Minato. Jadi kalo dibilang Minato itu anak kandung NaruGabriel itu bener, soalnya dia sendiri adalah kloning dari anak kandung NaruGabriel sendiri.

Senju Taka: Ini udah rilis.

Adam Muhammad 980: Kayaknya enggak bisa. Serafall bakal ane kasih buat Azazel(Kalau Sasuke ane pair sama Rossweisse) atau Sasuke

Guest: Kayaknya enggak… Soalnya kalo ditanyain dia anak angkat atau bukan, dan dijawab NaruGab dia anak angkat enggak bakal terbukti. Kenapa? Soalnya dia itu kloning dari putri mereka di masa depan jadi gen, sama golongan darah bakal sama soalnya dia kloning dari putri kandung mereka. Dan putri kandung mereka yang dari masa depan bakal jadi adik Minato entar.

AidenP: Kayaknya pas lagi rapat 4 fraksi deh(Kalo di anime sm LN, cuma 3 fraksi) dan abis ngebantuin si teme lawan Toneri. Dan ane enggak bisa nambahin pair lagi ke Naru.

Seneal: Anak NaruGabriel… Soalnya dia itu hasil kloning dari putri NaruGabriel dimasa depan.

Kanzaki Yuki: Kau salah vroh. Ane make ide di Kingdom Hearts yang Organization XIII bikin kloning dari Roxas tapi kloning itu jadinya bukan cowok tapi cewek yang bernama Xion. Di fic ini, Minato adalah kloning dari Aria Uzumaki… Putri dari NaruGabriel dimasa depan, tapi kloningnya bukan menjadi perempuan. Malah jadi laki-laki.

Damrieo: Dia itu kloning dari putri kandung NaruGab, mas… Jadi dia merasa kecewa saat NaruGab bilang dia itu bukan anak kandung mereka. Padahal dia itu kloning dari putri kandung mereka sendiri.

Darkness Ryuu: Pas rapat 4 fraksi. Kekuatan Naru itu kekuatan semua _**Bijuu**_ dan _**Jinchuuriki**_ -nya dan sama _**Ashura Senjutsu Mode**_ aja.

Ero Azazel: Iya, dia ke DxD.

Tenshisha Hikari: Bukan anak dari masa depan, tapi dia kloning dari putri kandung NaruGab di masa depan. Tapi karena ada suatu kesalahan, kloning tersebut memiliki jenis kelamin yang berkelawanan dengan putri kandung NaruGab sendiri.

Muhammad Rmadhan 94695459: Abis rapat 4 fraksi dan nolong Sasuke dari Toneri.

Kainan: Masih lama sepertinya… Ini udah dibikin ke _**Konoha**_ , tapi dia cuma ingin resign sebagai _**Shinobi**_ di _**Konoha**_ dan makan ramen di Ichiraku Ramen saja lolz.

Kainan: Thanks

Riski56: Memang NaruGab jadi pasangan lolz.

EnterSandman06: Enggak jahat kok, cuma gray… #Plaaakkss. Bercanda Minato itu netral, toh gimana dam au jahat atau baik. Dia aja masih bayi.

Ouroboros787: Thanks sarannya, vroh.

Ayub Pratama: Ya lihat saja. Soalnya kemampuan _**Bijuu**_ dan _**Jinchuuriki**_ dari Shukaku-Kurama enggak bisa diremehkan. Bisa jadi enggak banyak scene, Naru ngeluarin teknik _**Kuchiyose**_ miliknya.

Mr. Gaje: Memangnya ente pikir siapa yang paling gede? Rias… Don't make me laugh, bro. Di wiki itu yang memiliki oppai paling besar itu pertama itu Akeno, baru Rias, terus Kuroka, abis itu Rossweisse. Kalo sebanding itu ukurannya pasti sama dan pasti Rias dan Akeno itu urutan nomer 1 Female MC di DxD yang memiliki oppai paling besar. Tapi sayang wiki membuktikan bahwa Akeno itu berada di urutan nomer 1, dan Rias nomer 2 *Fakta. Enggak ditambahin kecap, enggak dikurangin sambel.

Iib Junior: Maaf vroh, typo.

Shura: Belum tentu.

Arafim123: Sorry…

Hitaro Hanzo: Minato itu secara logis juga bisa dianggap anak kandung NaruGab loh. Soalnya dia itu merupakan hasil kloning dari putri NaruGab sendiri. Dan itu Gabriel enggak akan jadi malaikat jatuh.

Aditya Pratama 081131: Sampe filler anime Naruto abis…

Namikaze Anwar: Belom, Arc Kokabiel sama _**Excalibur**_ aja belum.

Pedofillgila: Iya, dia anak NaruGab. Kagak, masih lama…

Dsevenfold: Enggak, Gabriel enggak akan jatuh. Terus Minato itu anak kandung NaruGab.

Minato Uchiha: Ane usahain dah.

Shirou Von Einzbern: Minato itu kloning dari putri NaruGab di masa depan tapi karena kesalahan teknis. Kloning itu bukannya membentuk sosok perempuan seperti yang asli malah membentuk sosok Minato yang sekarang.

Zien Nanaze: Anak dari NaruGab itu, tapi kloning dari putri mereka di masa depan.

Binggo: Enggak akan… Lagian juga sampe akhir fic ini Minato akan tetap menjadi bayi.

Grand560: Dia itu kloning dari putri NaruGab yang kebetulan juga mempunyai kekuatan cahaya seperti malaikat dan malaika jatuh dan chakra dari ayah dan ibunya. Tapi si Minato terbentuk karena terjadi kesalahan teknis yang membuat sosoknya menjadi laki-laki, bukan perempuan kayak yang aslinya.

The World Arcana: Suee, lho vroh… Ngeliat kesalahan fic ane bisa aja, di fic ente juga sama. BTW, ini ana bakal bahas Minato di AN.


	5. Chapter 5

Name: Naruto DxD Chronicles: The Other Side  
Author: Axis Alterion  
Rating: M  
Genre: Adventure

Summary: Pahlawan dunia shinobi yang depresi akan kematian Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi ke dimensi lain. Saat di dimensi lain itu, dia menjadi iblis dan dia dikhianati oleh orang yang dicintainya serta orang yang dia anggap saudaranya sendiri. Kemudian dia memutuskan menjadi manusia lagi dan anggota fraksi manusia

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya

Don't like don't read… Kalo enggak suka masih maksain baca, itu salah kalian sendiri. Dan bagi review tidak pake akun yang nge-flame tidak jelas dan tidak ada hubungannya sama fic ini. Jangan salahkan jika flame itu akan saya buang ke laut

Chapter 5: Naruto VS Sasuke

Sasuke pun melihat dua pasangan itu dan kemudian dia duduk di sebelah Naruto. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa dia yang mencari Naruto selama 2 tahun dengan susah payah setelah Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4 berakhir… Malah bertemu kembali di tempat kelahiran mereka sendiri, _**Konohagakure**_. Naruto pun juga melihat penampilan baru Sasuke dan berkata…

"Penampilanmu berubah teme…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi ini lebih baik daripada model rambut pantat ayammu itu…"

Gabriel pun menahan tawa karena sindiran dari Naruto itu. Sasuke yang mendengar itu pun mendeathglare Naruto dan mendecih "Tch… Sudah lama tidak bertemu kau sudah komplaint tentang penampilan baruku ini, usuratonkachi."

"Maaf, maaf Sasuke… Jangan marah begitu kenapa?" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia memakan ramennya kembali dan melanjutkan "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik, seperti yang kau lihat…" Jawab Sasuke, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku ditawari posisi sebagai ANBU oleh Kakashi, tapi aku tolak. Kau tahu kan trauma yang aku miliki karena Itachi dulu menjabat sebagai ANBU?"

"Ya, aku tahu…" Jawab Naruto yang teringat kejadian pembantaian klan Uchiha dan awal dari kisah dendam yang dialami sahabat di sebelahnya ini.

"Hei, Naruto…" Ucap Sasuke yang membuat Naruto menatap ke arahnya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau darimana saja? Aku sudah mencarimu kesegala penjuru di _**Elemental Nation**_ tapi aku tidak pernah menemukanmu… Kau tidak tahu aku khawatir pada keadaanmu waktu itu, usuratonkachi! Kau pergi dengan keadaan sangat down karena kematian Hinata… Aku takut kau melakukan hal yang bodoh dan aku tidak ada disitu untuk mengingatkanmu."

"Aku terlempar ke dimensi lain karena belum bisa menyempurnakan _**Hiraishin**_ tanpa segel waktu itu…" Jawab Naruto dan itu membuat Sasuke shock bukan main, kemudian dia melihat Sasuke dan berkata "Aku sudah berada disana selama 50 tahun lebih, bahkan aku menghadapi perang baru disana… Beruntungnya saat Kurama aku bebaskan, aku masih memiliki kekuatan chakranya. Kalau tidak, aku bisa tamat disana…"

"Jadi kau sudah lebih tua dariku sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke dan dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto. Kemudian Sasuke melihat Naruto dengan serius dan berkata "Jangan bercanda Naruto… Kalau kau bilang kau sudah setua yang kau maksud, bagaimana fisikmu masih semuda aku dan para anggota _**Konoha**_ 11 selain Neji?"

"Ini karena kekuatan dari _**Rikudou**_ -jiji yang dia berikan pada kita saat perang waktu itu…" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Chakra dan kekuatan fisik Ashura yang dia turunkan padaku dan chakra serta _**Doujutsu**_ Indra padamu bukan hanya memberikan kekuatan… Tapi juga keabadian."

"Kau bercanda kan Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke tapi Naruto malah menunjukkan wajah serius yang tidak pernah dia tunjukkan, kecuali saat dia bertarung dengan musuh yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

"Aku serius…" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kita sekarang abadi, Sasuke. Kita tidak bisa mati karena usia, meskipun kita bisa mati dengan cara dibunuh."

"Heh…"

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto yang melihat Sasuke tersenyum sendiri.

"Jadi kalau begitu, disini aku tidak akan bisa membangkitkan klan Uchiha kembali ya?" Balas Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau klan-ku itu sebentar lagi akan punah karena anggota klan Uchiha hanya tinggal aku sendiri setelah Obito mati oleh Kaguya…" Jawab Sasuke, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku disini pasti akan menikah dan mempunyai dengan anak dengan orang yang kucintai. Tapi karena keabadianku ini… Apa aku sanggup jika aku melihat orang-orang tersayangku seperti keluargaku dan teman-teman kita mati sebelum kita tapi keadaan kita masih seperti ini?"

Naruto pun terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Kemudian dia melihat Naruto sambil tersenyum dan lalu dia berkata "Tapi sepertinya kau sudah menemukan sosok yang berharga untukmu eh, Naruto…"

Naruto dan Gabriel pun terkejut akan perkataan Sasuke. Tapi Naruto hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan berkata "Aku belum menemukannya, Sasuke…"

"Serius…" Tanya Sasuke, kemudian dia melihat Gabriel dan Minato serta berkata "Aku pikir mereka adalah istri dan anakmu, Naruto?"

"Minato adalah anak angkatku teme dan Gabriel-chan teme… Meskipun aku tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa identik sekali denganku dan Gabriel-chan" Jawab Naruto. Entah kenapa dia tidak bisa bohong saat berhadapan dengan Sasuke, dia sangat mengetahui tentang dirinya sampai-sampai dia tidak bisa berbohong pada Sasuke saat ini. Kemudian dia melihat Gabriel dan berkata "Kalau Gabriel-chan… Dia bukanlah istriku. Karena dia adalah malaikat… Kalau dia mempunyai hubungan yang spesial dengan Gabriel-chan, aku takut dia akan menjadi malaikat jatuh sama seperti sahabatku di sana yang bernama Azazel."

Gabriel pun menundukkan kepalanya dan membatin 'Ternyata dugaanku benar… Naruto-kun tidak akan pernah mempunyai perasaan apa-apa padaku karena masalah ini.'

"Tapi kau mencintainya atau tidak?" Tanya Sasuke, Naruto pun ingin menjawab tapi dipotong oleh Sasuke "Dan aku harap kau jawab dengan jujur… Karena aku akan tahu kalau kau berbohong, Naruto."

Naruto pun melihat Gabriel dan berkata "Iya… Aku mencintainya."

Gabriel pun shock saat mendengar perkataan Naruto itu dan membuatnya membatin 'Na-Naruto-kun mencintaiku? A-Apa ini mimpi?'

"Aku memang mencintaimu Gabriel-chan…" Ucap Naruto yang menggenggam tangan Gabriel, kemudian dia melihat Gabriel dan Minato serta melanjutkan "Maaf kalau aku mengatakan hal ini padamu… Ta-Tapi, aku sudah lelah bertingkah seperti orang bodoh dan terus menutupi perasaanku padamu. Kau tidak usah membalas perasaanku sekarang, karena aku akan menunggu dimana saat malaikat sepertimu bisa bersama dengan orang biasa sepertiku ini… Dan aku akan mengusahakan agar kau tidak jatuh seperti si tua bangka mesum itu…"

Gabriel pun tersenyum setelah mendengar perkataan dari Naruto. Memang dia sudah mencintai Naruto semenjak Naruto berpisah dari Grayfia dan hubungan itu semakin menguat setelah Minato muncul di tengah-tengah kehidupan mereka dan pembicaraan dia dan Michael. Dia pun melihat Naruto dan Minato serta berkata "Aku akan terus menunggu, Naruto-kun…"

"Bagus kalau kau bisa jujur pada dirimu Naruto…" Ucap Sasuke yang tersenyum melihat kemesraan Naruto dan Gabriel. Kemudian dia melihat Naruto dan berkata "Hei Naruto… Karena kau sudah kembali bagaimana kalau kita bertarung?"

"Kau serius?" Tanya Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Apa kau lupa aku sudah lebih lemah daripada dulu karena aku sudah tidak bisa memakai _**Rikudou Senjutsu Mode**_ … Sebab aku tidak punya semua chakra _**Bijuu**_ , kecuali Kurama?"

"Ayolah, jangan jadi pengecut begitu…" Balas Sasuke, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau lupa Ashura dan Indra sudah ditakdirkan untuk bertarung?"

Gabriel yang mendengar ini pun khawatir, karena pertarungan yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke sama persis seperti yang berada di dimensinya… Yaitu pertarungan yang ditakdirkan antara _**Two Heavenly Dragon**_ , Ddraig dan Albion atau _**Sekiryuutei**_ dan _**Hakuryuukou**_. Naruto yang melihat ekspresi Gabriel pun berkata pada Sasuke "Tidak sampai mati kan?"

"Tidak…" Jawab Sasuke simple, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Paling cuma sampai babak belur saja kok…"

"Baiklah, aku setuju… Tapi jangan gunakan kekuatan _**Rinnegan**_ milikmu." Ucap Naruto.

"Asal kau memperbolehkanku memakai _**Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan**_ milikku." Balas Sasuke.

"Deal…" Ucap mereka berdua saat mereka berdua berjabatan tangan. Naruto pun melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka dan berkata "Tapi ada sebuah tempat yang ingin aku kunjungi…"

Mereka bertiga beserta Minato pun pergi dari _**Ichiraku Ramen**_ dan mereka pun menuju ke toko bunga yang dikelola oleh keluarga Ino. Setelah membeli beberapa bunga dengan penyamarannya, dia beserta Gabriel, Sasuke dan Minato pun menuju ke pemakaman umum di _**Konoha**_ tepatnya di makam yang bertuliskan nama Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki, dua orang tua kandung Naruto.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan makan kedua orang tuamu, Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Perasaan Tsunade atau Kakashi tidak pernah memberitahukannya kepadamu?"

"Sebenarnya saat aku meninggalkan Gabriel saat menuju ke _**Ichiraku Ramen**_ tadi, aku menggunakan _**Kage Bunshin**_ untuk mencari makam tou-chan dan kaa-chan." Jawab Naruto. Kemudian dia menaruh bunga yang dibelinya di toko bunga milik Ino dan berdoa. Setelah berdoa sebentar, dia pun berkata "Maaf tou-chan, kaa-chan… Aku baru bisa datang kesini. Dulu aku berencana mengunjungi makam kalian setelah perang terakhir, tapi ternyata sesuatu yang tidak aku inginkan terjadi… Orang yang aku cintai terbunuh dan aku memutuskan untuk melupakan rasa sakit hatiku ini dan memilih menggunakan _**Hiraishin**_ tanpa segel dan membuatku terkirim di dimensi lain…

"Disana aku terdampar di sebuah tempat bernama _**Underworld**_ … Pasti kau pikir aku sudah mati dan dimasukkan ke neraka kan tou-chan?" Tanya Naruto yang sedikit tertawa sambil menyentuh makam Minato dan melanjutkan "Tapi jangan khawatir tou-chan… Aku belum mati dan itu hanyalah tempat untuk _**Devil**_. Lalu aku bertemu oleh orang yang sangat baik bernama Lucius Gremory dan dia mengangkatku sebagai anak, tapi aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kalian sebagai orang tua kandungku... Makanya itu aku masih memakai klan dari kaa-chan. Di keluarga itu aku punya dua saudara yang satu bernama Sirzech dan juga adik perempuan bernama Rias. Rias sangat membuatku teringat padamu kaa-chan, apalagi warna rambutnya dan wajahnya yang menyerupai tomat… Kalau kau mendengar ini di _**Limbo**_ , jangan marah padaku ya kaa-chan…"

Gabriel dan Sasuke pun menahan tawa apalagi saat Naruto memasang wajah konyolnya saat membayangkan Kushina menghajarnya sampai babak belur karena dia mengatainya tomat. Naruto pun menghela nafas dan berkata "Tapi seperti biasa, Naruto Uzumaki tidak pernah bisa bebas dari masalah… Sudah cukup kenyang aku menghadapi perang disini, disanapun aku harus menghadapi perang sipil antara iblis keturunan _**Maou**_ asli dan juga para pemberontak. Aku dan teman-temanku serta saudaraku yang turut bergabung dalam anggota pemberotnak Disana aku mendapatkan cinta yang baru pengganti Hinata yang bernama Grayfia Lucifuge. Tapi takdir berkata lain… Dia mengkhianatiku dengan cara bersetubuh dengan saudaraku yang juga merupakan _**King**_ -nya dan membuatku pergi ke dunia atas atau dunia yang ditempati para manusia dan aku pun menjadi anggota fraksi pelindung semua manusia disana…"

Sasuke pun marah saat mendengar sahabat serta saudara tidak sedarahnya itu dikhianati oleh saudara angkatnya sendiri dan Gabriel pun menepuk pundak Naruto dan berkata "Naruto-kun…"

"Jangan khawatir… Aku baik-baik saja, Gabriel-chan." Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Mungkin kalian pikir aku pengecut karena aku kabur dari masalah… Tapi aku tidak menyesali hal itu sama sekali karena aku bertemu dengan malaikat yang sangat cantik dan aku sangat berharap kalau dia adalah cinta terakhirku… Namanya Gabriel dan dia adalah malaikat. Tapi karena aku tidak mau dia jatuh ya aku menyembunyikan perasaanku tapi tidak lagi… Aku akan berusaha menjadikan Gabriel-chan kekasihku tanpa membuat dia jatuh. Oh ya, aku lupa bilang kalau aku sekarang adalah wakil ketua di fraksi manusia meskipun aku masih merasa bersalah atas kematian pemuda bernama Issei Hyoudou yang aku harus lindungi tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya karena aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan fraksi iblis terutama adikku Rias. Dan satu hal lagi… Kalian berdua mempunyai cucu kaa-chan, tou-chan… Memang dia bukan anak kandungku dan Gabriel-chan, tapi perasaanku padanya sama kuatnya seperti perasaan kalian berdua kepadaku. Aku berikan dia nama Minato Namikaze Uzumaki demi menghormati namamu, tou-chan dan juga nama klan-mu dan klan-ku, kaa-chan. Berdoalah semoga hubunganku dan Gabriel-chan lancar, tou-chan, kaa-chan. Dan berikan salam pada ero-sennin."

"Kau sudah siap Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke yang sudah menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Aku sudah siap…" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Tapi kita bertarung dimana?"

"Di _**Valley of the End**_ …" Jawab Sasuke.

"Tempat itu heh, ayo kita pergi…" Balas Naruto.

- _ **Valley of the End**_ , _**Elemental Nation**_ -

Naruto dan Sasuke pun menggunakan kecepatannya dan melompati pohon-pohon untuk sampai ke tempat pertarungan mereka terdahulu saat mereka masih kecil dan juga tempat pertarungan Madara Uchiha dan Hashirama Senju, _**Valley of the End**_. Gabriel pun mengikuti mereka dengan menggunakan sayapnya sambil menggendong Minato. Setelah beberapa jam, mereka pun sampai dan Gabriel pun duduk di atas patung batu Hashirama. Sasuke pun melihat Naruto dan menyeringai.

"Kau sudah siap, dobe?" Tanya Sasuke yang menyeringai saat melihat saudara, sahabat dan rivalnya itu.

"Tentu saja…" Jawab Naruto yang sudah memasang hitai-ate aliansi shinobi di kepalanya.

Sasuke pun membuat handseal dan berkata " _ **Katon**_ : _**Gokakyu no Jutsu**_!"

Naruto pun melakukan side-step ke samping dan dia pu langsung membuat handseal " _ **Futon**_ : _**Daitoppa**_!"

" _ **Katon**_ : _**Goryuuka no Jutsu**_!" Ucap Sasuke yang membuat handseal kembali dan mengeluarkan naga api dari mulutnya.

Blaaaaarrrrr

"Hebat…" Ucap Gabriel yang melihat pertarungan Naruto dan Sasuke meskipun dia juga khawatir pada Naruto saat melihat naga api milik Sasuke tambah membesar setelah bertubrukan dengan angin dari Naruto.

Naruto pun melompat menjauh sebelum api itu membakar tubuhnya. Kemudian dia melempar kunai-nya ke arah Sasuke dan dia bisa menghindarinya karena dia sudah memakai mode 3 tomoe _**Sharingan**_ miliknya " _ **Hiraishin**_ …"

'Kemana dia?' Batin Sasuke saat melihat Naruto menghilang secara tiba-tiba.

Buaaaaaaakkkkk

"Kau lengah teme…" Ucap Naruto yang muncul dengan _**Hiraishin**_ di sebelah Sasuke dan memukulnya dengan pukulannya yang sudah diperkuat oleh _**Senjutsu**_ miliknya.

Sasuke pun terlempar dan menabrak tembok dengan keras. Dia pun menghapus darah yang menetes dibibirnya dan mendecih " _ **Senjutsu**_ heh… Kau terlalu cepat menggunakannya, dobe."

Naruto pun melihat Sasuke yang sudah menggunakan _**Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan**_ miliknya dan berkata "Kau juga sama, teme…"

Sasuke pun menghilang dengan _**Sunshin**_ miliknya dan langsung muncul di belakang Naruto. Naruto yang reflek pun melihat ke belakang dan tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke menggunakan _**Genjutsu**_ -nya kepadanya dengan cara bertatapan mata dengannya " _ **Genjutsu Sharingan**_ …"

Naruto pun terjebak _**Genjutsu**_ dari Sasuke. Tapi karena dia telah menguasai cara membatalkan _**Genjutsu**_ dari Jiraiya… Dia pun menutup matanya dan memutuskan aliran chakranya dan membatalkan _**Senjutsu**_ -nya dan berkata " _ **Kai**_!"

Sasuke pun terkejut saat dia gagal menjebak Naruto dalam _**Genjutsu**_ dan Naruto yang melihat itu pun tidak lagi basa-basi dan melayangkan pukulannya yang sudah tidak dialiri chakra _**Senjutsu**_ "Rasakan ini, teme!"

Buaaaaaaakkkkk

Sasuke pun terpukul lagi, tapi Naruto dibuat terkejut karena Sasuke sudah menggunakan _**Kawarimi**_ dan menggantikannya dengan sebuah batang pohon "Tch, _**Kawarimi**_ …"

"Kau hebat Naruto… Kau bisa membatalkan _**Genjutsu**_ milikku." Ucap Sasuke, kemudian dia melanjutkan setelah dia diselubungi oleh aura berwarna ungu yang kemudian membentuk sebuah sosok besar yang menyerupai _**Youkai Tengu**_ "Bagaimana kalau kita naikkan sedikit levelnya?"

'Dia sudah menggunakan _**Susanoo**_ …' Batin Naruto. Naruto pun juga melakukan hal yang sama dan badannya diselubungi oleh jubah chakra berwarna kuning dengan tattoo berwarna kehitaman dan juga kerah di jaketnya terdapat beberapa magatama serta tanda lahir di pipinya menghitam. Gabriel pun terkejut saat melihat itu dan kemudian Naruto pun menyeringai dan berkata "Ayo Sasuke… Kita selesaikan ini sekarang."

"Jangan sombong dobe…" Ucap Sasuke, kemudian dia memunculkan busur di tangan _**Susanoo**_ miliknya dan berkata " _ **Enton**_ : _**Susanoo Kagutsuchi**_!"

Naruto pun melompat dengan tinggi ke udara dan dia pun membuat jutsu dengan satu tangannya dan melemparnya " _ **Futon**_ : _**Rasenshuriken**_!"

'Shit…' Batin Sasuke yang melihat serangan Naruto melesat dengan cepat ke arahnya dan dia pun langsung mengeluarkan _**Yata Mirror**_ di tangan _**Susanoo**_ miliknya.

Boooooommmmm

Naruto yang melihat serangannya gagal karena tertahan _**Yata Mirror**_ milik Sasuke pun mendecih "Cih, seranganku gagal…"

'Hampir saja _**Susanoo**_ milikku hancur jika aku tidak memanggil _**Yata Mirror**_ untuk menahan _**Rasenshuriken**_ milik Naruto. Dia sudah semakin kuat… Bahkan serangan _**Rasenshuriken**_ biasa, kekuatan serangnya bisa menyamai kekuatan serang _**Chou**_ - _ **Oodama Rasenshuriken**_.' Batin Sasuke yang sudah menghapus keringat yang membasahi pipinya. Dia pun melihat Naruto dan berkata dengan arogan "Heh, dobe… Kau butuh dari itu untuk mengalahkanku."

"Kau yakin…" Ucap Naruto yang menyeringai dengan kejam sambil melihat sahabatnya itu.

"Huh…"

Naruto pun berubah menjadi _**Full Bijuu Mode**_ dan berubah menjadi rubah dengan sembilan ekor dan matanya berubah menjadi pola (+). Sasuke pun panic saat melihat Naruto berniat mengeluarkan serangan pamungkasnya dan berkata "Oy! Kau mau mencelakai putramu dan kekasihmu ya?"

"Siapa yang mau mencelakai Gabriel-chan? Lagipula mereka berdua sudah pindah tempat…" Jawab Naruto.

Sasuke pun melihat ke tempat tadi Gabriel dan Minato berada dan benar saja bahwa mereka sudah pergi dari tempat itu. Naruto yang melihatnya pun berkata "Tahanlah kekuatanku ini, Sasuke… _**Renzoku Bijuudama**_!"

'Owh shit!' Batin Sasuke kemudian dia memasang posisi bertahan dengan _**Yata Mirror**_ yang _**Susanoo**_ miliknya pakai untuk menahan serangan _**Renzoku Bijuudama**_ dari Naruto.

Booooooommmm

Booooooommmm

Booooooommmm

Booooooommmm

Serangan Naruto pun ditahan semua oleh Sasuke meskipun tameng itu sudah terpental dan sebagian besar bagian _**Susanoo**_ Sasuke sudah terkikis dan hancur karena serangan Naruto. Sasuke yang sedang memegang bahunya dan dahinya yang sudah mengeluarkan darah pun langsung memperbaiki bagian _**Susanoo**_ miliknya yang rusak dan berkata "Apa hanya ini saja kemampuanmu, Naru-dobe…"

"Sayang sekali, aku punya satu jutsu lagi Sasu-teme…" Ucap Naruto yang menyeringai. Sasuke pun menatap ekor dari wujud _**Kyuubi**_ Naruto yang setiap ekornya membuat _**Rasengan**_.

'Jutsu itu kan…' Batin Sasuke yang sudah gentar melawan Naruto, tapi dia paksakan karena ego-nya yang tidak menginginkan kalau dia kalah dari manusia bodoh seperti Naruto "Berikan seluruh kemampuanmu, Naru-dobe!"

"Rasakan ini, Sasu-teme! _**Senpo**_ : _**Oodama Rasen**_ - _ **Tarengan**_!1" Teriak Naruto yang langsung melesatkan semua ekornya yang menyimpan _**Oodama Rasengan**_ di setiap ekornya.

Boooooooommmm

Boooooooommmm

Boooooooommmm

Naruto pun menghilangkan wujud _**Bijuu Mode**_ miliknya dan melihat Sasuke yang bajunya sudah robek-robek dan sedang terluka disana-sini. Naruto pun menghampiri tubuh Sasuke yang tergeletak di tanah dan berkata "Sepertinya aku menang Sasu-teme…"

"Ya, kau menang kali ini Naru-dobe…" Balas Sasuke, kemudian dia berkata "Tapi kau beruntung kali ini… Karena aku belum sempat menggunakan _**Rinnegan**_ milikku sekarang."

"Bukannya kita memang sudah sepakat kalau kau tidak akan menggunakan _**Rinnegan**_ milikmu itu dasar baka!" Teriak Naruto pada sahabatnya ini. Sepertinya dia lupa atas perjanjian yang dia buat sendiri.

"Oh, maaf. Aku lupa…" Balas Sasuke yang memerah karena malu telah berbicara seperti orang idiot karena dia lupa atas perjanjian yang dia sepakati sendiri.

Gabriel pun datang bersama Minato dan berkata "Apakah kalian sudah selesai, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san?"

"Sudah…" Jawab mereka berdua. Kemudian Sasuke melihat Naruto dan berkata "Bisa kau ambilkan _**Soldier Pills**_ di kantung tas ninjaku, Naruto?"

"Sini biar aku ambilkan…" Balas Naruto. Kemudian dia mengambil _**Soldier Pills**_ milik Sasuke dan memasukkannya ke tenggorokan Sasuke dan Sasuke pun menelannya dengan perlahan-lahan. Naruto yang melihat itu pun berkata "Kau sudah baikan kan?"

"Mungkin aku harus menunggu lima menit lagi sebelum obat ini bereaksi…" Jawab Sasuke.

"Oh ya, sepertinya aku dan Gabriel-chan harus kembali ke sana Sasuke ." Ucap Naruto pada Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Kau akan meninggalkanku disini dengan keadaan seperti ini?" Tanya Sasuke dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Naruto. Melihat itu Sasuke pun menatap Naruto dengan kesal dan berkata "Kau gila ya!"

"Ayolah, jangan seperti anak kecil begitu…" Ucap Naruto yang kemudian mengaktifkan _**Senjutsu**_ miliknya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sebentar lagi juga ada yang datang… Kalau tidak salah itu, Sai dan Yamato-taichou."

"Sigh, terserah kau saja lah…" Balas Sasuke, kemudian dia pun melihat Naruto yang membawa Gabriel dengan _**Hiraishin**_ dan dia pun ditemukan oleh Said an Yamato dan mereka bawa ke _**Konoha**_.

- _ **Tokyo**_ , _**DxD Dimension**_ -

Naruto dan Gabriel pun muncul di depan rumah Naruto karena dia sudah memasang segel _**Hiraishin**_ … Jadi dia tidak usah lagi kembali ke _**Mount Myoboku**_. Saat mereka sampai, mereka pun disambut dengan tatapan datar dari Michael dan tatapan tajam Leon untuk Naruto. Gabriel pun melihat kakaknya itu dan berkata…

"Selamat sore, Michael-nii…" Ucap Gabriel, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau ada perlu denganku?"

"Kau dari mana saja Gabriel?" Tanya Michael.

"Ahhhh…." Balas Gabriel kehabisan kata-kata, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku habis diajak Naruto-kun berkunjung ke tempat kelahirannya, Michael-nii."

Michael dan Leon pun melihat Naruto karena itu. Sebab tempat tinggal Naruto berada di dimensi lain dan berarti Naruto sudah menemukan jalan pulang dan dia akan memberikan salam perpisahan bagi mereka semua. Michael pun melihat Gabriel dan berkata "Pulanglah… Tugasmu sebagai _**Seraph**_ sudah menunggu."

"Baik Michael-nii…" Balas Gabriel, kemudian dia memberikan Minato ke tangan Naruto dan berkata "Jaga putra kita ya, Naruto-kun?"

"Tentu saja…" Jawab Naruto. Kemudian Gabriel dan Michael pun kembali ke _**Heaven**_. Naruto pun melihat Leon dan berkata "Yo, Leon… Kau kenapa? Apa istrimu tidak member jatah kepadamu saat ini?"

"Kau…" Ucap Leon, kemudian dia melihat Naruto dengan tajam dan berteriak "BERANI SEKALI KAU MENINGGALKAN PEKERJAANMU PADA KLONMU SEDANGKAN AKU BEKERJA SAMPAI AKU TIDAK BISA TIDUR DAN BERSANTAI KARENA DIAWASI OLEH LILY-CHAN, SEDANGKAN KAU MALAH BERKENCAN DENGAN GABRIEL!"

"Tunggu dulu, Leon-sama…" Ucap Naruto yang melihat Leon akan menghajarnya karena kelalaiannya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jangan pukul aku, dulu… Kau tidak lihat aku sedang memegang anakku disini?"

"Jangan banyak alasan kau! Cepat taruh anakmu itu di dalam agar aku bisa menghajarmu sampai babak belur, NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Teriak Leon dan membuat Naruto langsung tergesa-gesa masuk ke rumahnya dan besiap-siap menghadapi hukuman dari boss-nya itu.

-To Be Continued-

AN:

Review:

David997: Ini udah update.

Guest: Enggak hiatus, Cuma lagi ngurusin istri aja yang lagi sakit.

Alexander: Service apa ya?

Rozinamikaze: Uhm, thanks… Ikut tapi bukan di chap ini.

Luu Nyang Sang: Setelah _**Interdimensional Room**_ kaya buat Issei sama Irina dibuat.

Silgain: Kebanyakan misteri juga enggak bagus nantinya…

Senju Hashirama: Kurang tahu, soalnya enggak ada jadwal pasti untuk updatenya. NaruGab nikah setelah ruangan khusus untuk malaikat kaya di LN dibuat.

Aditya Pratama 081131: Anggap aja chap ini, tapi menikahnya masih lama…

AS: Perbedaan waktu di _**Elemental Nation**_ enggak berlaku, jadi perginya pas kembali lagi ke _**DxD Dimension**_ cuma beda beberapa jam atau satu hari aja.

Guest: Maaf typo, gomenasai.

Alfonsosetiawan:

Yang naruh Minato di rumah Naruto memang Michael tapi yang gagalin prosesnya bukan dia… Tapi orang yang muncul di chap ini selain Naruto dan Gabriel.

Kanzaki Yuki: Ada… Nanti muncul di future chapter.

ValiLucifer: Tentang malaikat… Ane mau tanya ya. Irina itu malaikat atau iblis? Malaikat kan… Di HS DxD EX kok dia bisa punya anak dari Issei, enggak jatuh lagi? Jadi review anda un-valid banget disini. Kalau gitu, kenapa di canon kok bisa Irina bisa sama Issei, enggak jatuh lagi? Don't focus with logic here… because in here is 'Unleash Your Imagination…' not 'Unleash Your Logic…'

Mr Fang21: Maksudnya?

Kainan: Pas di chap ini baru bertarung aja… Pas abis lawan Toneri, pindah ke DxD world.

Michael Gabriel: Sepertinya iya… Bayi itu juga ada fic-nya di Naru DxD, yang judulnya Naruto: The Ultimate.

Name Ira: Masih lama

Muhammad Ramadhan: Masih lama, nanti abis lawan Toneri.

Castiel Archangel:

Kalo gak dibocorin percuma… Toh yang aslinya juga datang nanti.

Seneal: Ya… Ikut, tapi masih lama.

Tanpa Nama: Masih lama, abis lawan Toneri bukan disini.

Tenshisha Hikari: Iya…

Andra Dragneel Lucifer: Light Magic sama chakra.

Darkness Ryu: Nanti ikutnya, abis lawan Toneri.

Ayub Pratama: Ikut dia. Toneri ada, kan sesuai sama original version punya World Arcana sebelum dia bikin yang Toneri jadi allies.

Imari Shirichi: Iya.

The Black Water: Yang enggak bakal tercipta si Aria… Minato kan hasil eksperimen.

Ryuuki Namikaze Lucifer: Yup.

Forneus787: Yup.

Uzumaky Nurroni: Who knows?

Ashalim: Yang versi kecil(Di fic ini), kaya Minato tapi cuma beda gender dan rambutnya berombat kaya spiral dan diikat jadi dua. Kalo nonton Blazing Teens 3, pasti tahu gaya rambutnya kaya apa.

The Kids No OppAi: Bukan, sebelumnya…

Raitogecko: Iya… Ada, dan dia sosok masa depan dari rekan Naruto disaat ini.

Kniexkrawang: Ane cuma buat dia kunjungi makam Minato dan Kushina aja, soalnya dia bakal mau bertarung sama Sasuke.

Namikazeall: Kayaknya cuma ke Myobokuzan aja deh… Buat berlatih _**Senjutsu**_.

Guest: Ada.


	6. Chapter 6

Name: Naruto DxD Chronicles: The Other Side  
Author: Exec-Harmonius  
Rating: M  
Genre: Adventure

Summary: Pahlawan dunia shinobi yang depresi akan kematian Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi ke dimensi lain. Saat di dimensi lain itu, dia menjadi iblis dan dia dikhianati oleh orang yang dicintainya serta orang yang dia anggap saudaranya sendiri. Kemudian dia memutuskan menjadi manusia lagi dan anggota fraksi manusia

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya

Don't like don't read… Kalo enggak suka masih maksain baca, itu salah kalian sendiri. Dan bagi review tidak pake akun yang nge-flame tidak jelas dan tidak ada hubungannya sama fic ini. Jangan salahkan jika flame itu akan saya buang ke laut

Chapter 6: A Truth Revealed

- _ **Naruto**_ ' _ **s House**_ -

Naruto menghela nafas panjang setelah dia lolos dari hukuman boss-nya yang bernama Leon karena istri dari boss-nya yang bernama Lily memintanya segera pulang ke rumah tapi dia diberi hukuman untuk menyelesaikan setumpuk berkas dan juga itu pun di tambah dengan kerja klonnya yang tidak becus dan membuat Leon menambah tumpukan berkas kerjanya. Kemudian pintu rumahnya pun terbuka dan memperlihatkan wajah cantik wanita yang dicintainya, _**Archangel**_ Gabriel.

"Ohayou Gabriel-chan…" Ucap Naruto yang langsung melanjutkan tugasnya karena dia tidak mau tumpukan kertas yang sedang berada di dekatnya itu di tambah oleh Leon.

"Ohayou Naruto-kun…" Balas Gabriel yang kemudian menghampiri Naruto dan kemudian dia berkata "Kau terlihat lelah saat ini Naruto-kun?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Itu karena Leon menghukumku harus menyelesaikan tumpukan berkas kerja itu secepatnya karena aku kabur dari tugasku, ditambah klon-ku itu sengaja tidak bekerja dengan benar agar aku bisa dimarahi habis-habisan olehnya." Jawab Naruto dengan nada cemberut.

"Itu salahmu sendiri kan?" Tanya Gabriel yang sudah duduk di sebelah Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Siapa yang suruh kau kabur dari tugasmu dan menyerahkannya pada klonmu?"

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi…" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Habisnya aku rindu pada teman-temanku saat aku tahu aku masih bisa kesana via _**Reverse Summoning**_. Walaupun aku tidak bertemu semua temanku tapi… Tapi bertemu dengan Kakashi-sensei, Shizune-neechan, dan Ayame-neechan serta Teuchi-ossan dan berduel dengan Sasuke di lembah akhir, aku sudah cukup puas kok."

'Naruto-kun…' Batin Gabriel saat melihat ekspresi sedih pria yang dicintainya itu kemudian dia berkata "Oh ya, Naruto-kun… Kau mau aku buatkan teh atau kopi untukmu?"

"Tidak usah melakukan itu Gabriel-chan." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia membuat handseal dan berkata " _ **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_!"

Boooooooffff

Boooooooffff

"Ada apa kau memanggilku, oyabun? Jangan bilang kau akan memintaku melakukan tugasku lagi?" Tanya salah satu bunshin Naruto dan membuat Naruto menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Tidak. Aku ingin kau buatkan aku minuman untukku dan Gabriel-chan." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melihat bunshinnya yang lain dan dia pun berkata "Dan kau… Lihat keadaan putraku. Lihat saja dia dan menghilanglah tidak usah kembali padaku."

"Baik oyabun…" Balas kedua bunshin itu dan mereka pun pergi ke arah yang berbeda.

"Naruto-kun…"

"Ada apa, Gabriel-chan?" Tanya Naruto yang masih mengerjakan tugasnya tanpa melihat ke arah wajah Gabriel.

"Tentang yang kau katakan sewaktu kita di tempat kelahiranmu yang bernama _**Konoha**_ itu." Jawab Gabriel dan membuat Naruto menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menatap wajah Gabriel "Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?"

"Sayangnya itu benar." Jawab Naruto.

"Se-Sebenarnya…" Ucap Gabriel, kemudian dia melanjutkan "A-Aku juga merasakan perasaan yang sama. Ta-Tapi apakah aku akan jatuh jika mencintai atau menyayangi seseorang selain ayahku?"

"Jangan katakan itu…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau tidak akan jatuh. Aku percaya itu… Aku yakin kakakmu memiliki rencana tentang hal ini. Tidak mungkin dia akan membuat adiknya sendiri jatuh."

"Bagaimana kalau dia tetap akan melakukannya?" Tanya Gabriel, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Maksudku… Hal yang aku rasakan padamu ini telah melanggar hukum milik ayah."

"Jika dia melakukannya…" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku akan menghajarnya dengan sekuat tenagaku. Walaupun aku lebih lemah daripada diriku yang dulu saat aku mengikuti perang di dimensiku."

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan itu." Ucap seseorang pria yang membuat Gabriel dan Naruto terkejut saat melihat orang yang berbicara itu.

"Michael! / Michael-nii!"

"Kenapa kalian terkejut seperti itu? Kalian melihatku seperti melihat hantu saja." Ucap Michael, kemudian dia berjalan ke arah Naruto dan dia pun berkata "Boleh aku duduk disini, Naruto?"

"Tentu." Jawab Naruto.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Michael yang kemudian duduk di salah satu sofa yang dimiliki Naruto dan kemudian dia melihat Gabriel dan berkata "Jadi kau benar-benar mencintai Naruto, Gabriel? Aku seharusnya sudah tahu dari awal."

"Maaf, Michael-nii." Balas Gabriel yang menundukkan kepalanya karena dia takut akan dimarahi habis-habisan oleh kakaknya itu.

"Tidak usah minta maaf." Ucap Michael, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku sudah tahu suatu saat kalian akan saling mencintai satu sama lain. Kau ingat kan Gabriel saat aku bilang kalau anak angkat kalian berdua yang bernama Minato itu akan menjadi penghubung kalian berdua? Dan ternyata benar dia akan menjadi penghubung hubungan cinta kalian berdua."

"Apa maksudmu bicara kalau Minato adalah penghubung kami berdua, Michael?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku akan membahas tentang hal itu." Balas Michael, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sebenarnya aku akan memberitahukan pada kalian saat proyekku untuk membuat kalian berdua berhasil bersama berhasil. Tapi tidak ada salahnya jika memberitahunya sekarang kan. Lagipula kalian berdua selalu penasaran tentang Minato kan?"

Mereka berdua pun menggangguk dan kemudian Michael melanjutkan "Sebenarnya, Gabriel, Naruto… Minato adalah anak kalian berdua dari masa yang berbeda."

"APAA!" Teriak mereka berdua karena shock saat mendengar kabar mengejutkan dari mereka berdua.

"Aku tahu kalian pasti tidak akan percaya atas apa yang aku ucapkan." Ucap Michael, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi itu memang benar… Minato adalah putra kalian. Beberapa hari sebelum Naruto menemukan Minato ada seseorang yang berdoa dan memanggilku, jadi aku pergi kesana… Saat aku disana, aku menemukan seorang pria dengan jaket yang mempunyai hoodie yang menutupi kepalanya. Dia memberikan seorang bayi padaku, dia adalah Minato. Dia bilang kalau itu adalah anak dari sahabatnya yang bernama Naruto dan adikku. Dia tidak menyebutkan nama Gabriel, tapi aku tahu dia yang dimaksud karena hanya Gabriel yang lebih dekat denganmu daripada adik perempuanku yang lain. Dia juga memintaku untuk memberikannya kepada ayahnya, jadi aku menaruhnya di depan rumahmu. Maaf karena telah merahasiakan ini dari kalian berdua."

"Tidak apa-apa, Michael." Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi apa orang itu bilang kenapa dia memberikan Minato padamu dan dia meminta padamu untuk menyerahkan Minato padaku?"

"Yang aku tahu dia bilang kalau di masa tempat Minato dilahirkan, ada yang berencana menculik Minato dan memperalatnya untuk melawan kedua orang tuanya dengan kata lain kalian berdua." Jawab Michael dan itu membuat Gabriel dan Naruto terkejut juga marah saat mendengar ada seseorang yang ingin memanfaatkan anaknya "Dia tidak mau itu terjadi… Jadi dia mengambil Minato dari orang itu dan mengirimnya kesini."

Setelah mendengar cerita itu, Gabriel pun menangis dan dia pun berkata "Sejak pertama aku bertemu Minato-kun… Aku selalu bertanya-tanya dia itu siapa? Kenapa dia bisa mirip denganku dan Naruto-kun? Kenapa dia terlihat sedih saat Naruto-kun bilang aku dan dia tidak memiliki hubungan apapun. Tapi aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau dia adalah putraku… Putra kandungku dengan orang yang kucintai."

"Gabriel… / Gabriel-chan…"

"Tapi apa ini baik-baik saja Michael?" Tanya Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Maksudku… Gabriel-chan tidak akan jatuh karena hal ini kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Jawab Michael, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lagipula setelah kematian ayahku… Dunia tidak lagi seperti dulu. Kejadian apapun bisa saja terjadi. Dan juga Gabriel itu mencintaimu dengan tulus dan juga sebaliknya tidak seperti Azazel. Jadi dia tidak akan jatuh, percaya padaku."

"Aku percaya padamu, Michael." Ucap Naruto.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Balas Michael, kemudian dia melihat Naruto dan melanjutkan "Oh ya Naruto… Bisakah kau menerima dua exorcist untuk tinggal di rumahmu untuk sementara waktu?"

"Memangnya ada apa? Misi dari gereja kah?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya, misi untuk mengambil pecahan _**Excalibur**_ yang dicuri." Jawab Michael.

"Aku dengar dari markas kalau ada rumor bahwa beberapa pecahan _**Excalibur**_ dicuri dari gereja. Aku tidak menyangka ternyata itu benar-benar terjadi." Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jadi siapa yang mencurinya?"

"Kami kurang tahu pasti. Tapi kami menduga pelakunya adalah Kokabiel." Jawab Gabriel.

"Jadi dia membuat ulah lagi…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia menutup matanya dan berkata "Kasihan Azazel… Pasti jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi karena perbuatannya, dia yang akan disalahkan."

"Mau bagaimana lagi… Dia itu seorang ketua jadi dia harus bertanggung jawab atas seluruh anggotanya." Balas Michael.

"Tapi omong-omong siapa yang mereka kirimkan untuk misi ini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Mereka exorcist muda tapi cukup terlatih. Namanya Irina Shidou dan juga Xenovia Quarta." Jawab Gabriel.

"Dia anak Griselda?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada terkejut saat mendengar salah satu temannya sudah mempunyai anak dan dia tidak tahu apapun tentang itu.

"Dia anak angkatnya." Jawab Gabriel.

"Oh…" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi Michael… Yang aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka malah mengirimkan exorcist muda seperti mereka? Aku tahu mereka itu terlatih tapi apa mereka tidak sadar kalau musuh mereka adalah salah satu veteran dalam _**Great War**_ … Lagipula kenapa mereka tidak mengirim Dulio atau Griselda saja? Maksudku… Mengirim pengguna _**Longinus**_ dan exorcist wanita terkuat pasti akan lebih menguntungkan daripada mengirim dua anak muda ini kan?"

"Awalnya para malaikat juga tidak setuju akan keputusan para dewan gereja itu…" Balas Michael, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi exorcist yang bernama Irina itu memaksa untuk diberikan misi itu karena dia berasal dari Jepang dan dia sudah lama tidak kesana dan dewa n meminta Xenovia untuk menemani Irina karena dia adalah partnernya."

"Baiklah, aku akan menerima mereka dengan senang hati." Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi tolong bilang pada mereka jangan membuat masalah di territory adikku dan adik Serafall yang bernama Sona itu. Aku memang sudah memutus kontak dengan para iblis dari fraksi iblis tapi walau bagaimanapun, Rias itu adalah adikku walaupun dia bukan adik kandungku. Dan sudah tugas seorang kakak untuk melindungi adiknya bukan?"

"Kau benar, Naruto. Akan aku bicarakan pada mereka nanti." Balas Michael.

"Sepertinya sudah terlambat, Naruto-kun, Michael-nii." Ucap Gabriel yang menghela nafas, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Irina dan Xenovia sudah membuat ulah di wilayah Rias Gremory dan menuduhnya bekerja sama dengan Kokabiel secara tidak langsung dan juga mereka bertarung dengan dua peerage dari adikmu itu, Naruto-kun."

"APAA!" Teriak Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku pergi dulu, Gabriel-chan. Kau kembalilah ke _**Heaven**_ atau jaga Minato di sini, _**Hiraishin**_!"

- _ **Occult Research Club Room**_ -

Di ruang klub milik adik angkat Naruto yang bernama Rias Gremory, situasi sedang memanas karena ada dua orang exorcist muda yang tiba-tiba datang dan menuduh Rias bekerja sama dengan Kokabiel untuk mencuri pecahan _**Excalibur**_ dan juga mengatakan pada dia untuk tidak ikut campur dengan urusan mereka untuk mengambil para pecahan _**Excalibur**_ itu dari Kokabiel. Kondisi bertambah panas saat salah satu _**Exorcist**_ yang bernama Xenovia menghina dan berkata hal buruk tentang bishop baru milik Rias, Asia Argento dan membuat pawn milik Rias yang bernama Hyoudou Issei emosi dan menantangnya bertarung bersama dengan rekannya Yuuto Kiba yang memiliki dendam kesumat pada _**Excalibur**_. Tapi dua exorcist itu bisa mengalahkan mereka dengan mudah karena Issei belum mempunyai pengalaman dan kemampuan yang cukup dalam bertarung dan rekannya itu terlalu termakan dendamnya pada _**Excalibur**_ dan membuatnya tidak bisa bertarung sebaik biasanya.

"Menyerahlah…" Ucap Xenovia yang mendekatkan ujung pedangnya yang tajam pada leher Yuuto.

"Jangan harap!" Teriak Yuuto kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai aku berhasil menghancurkan semua pedang yang telah menghancurkan hidupku dan teman-temanku itu."

"Apa yang kau pikir telah kalian lakukan ini, exorcist?" Tanya Naruto yang muncul dengan _**Hiraishin**_ berkat kunai yang dia berikan pada Rias.

"Onii-sama…" Ucap Rias yang bingung kenapa kakaknya bisa berada disini, kemudian dia menyadari sesuatu dan membatin 'Oh ya aku lupa… Kunainya.'

Xenovia dan rekannya yang bernama Irina pun tidak merespon pertanyaan Naruto dan pawn milik Rias yang bernama Issei pun berkata "Dia menghina nakama-ku karena statusnya sebagai _**Holy Maiden**_ yang saat ini sudah menjadi iblis. Dia mengatakan seorang iblis tidak boleh percaya pada-Nya. Mereka mengganggap Asia adalah _**Holy Maiden**_ berkat Sacred Gear-nya [ **Twilight Healing** ], tapi setelah dia mengobati seorang iblis yang bahkan dia tidak tahu kalau orang yang diselamatkannya adalah seorang iblis, mereka membuangnya seperti sampah. Aku tidak bisa menerima perbuatan mereka ini walaupun salah satu di antara mereka adalah teman masa kecilku sendiri."

"Jadi begitu…" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melihat Xenovia dan berkata "Apa kalian sadar _**Holy Maiden**_ kalian menjadi iblis itu karena apa? Dia menjadi iblis karena perbuatan dari pihak gereja karena dia menyembuhkan seorang iblis. Dia itu hanyalah seorang gadis yang lugu dan tidak tahu kalau orang yang dia obati itu adalah iblis, tapi mereka malah membuangnya dan memasukkan dia ke kandang singa. Kalau tidak ada adikku, _**Holy Maiden**_ kalian ini sudah tewas dari dulu bodoh."

Xenovia pun menggertakkan giginya dan Naruto pun melihat Asia dan berkata "Lagipula jika Michael tahu ada seorang iblis yang masih percaya dan berdoa pada-Nya… Aku yakin Michael akan mengizinkan dia untuk berdoa kepada-Nya lagi."

"Memangnya kau siapa bisa berkata hal seperti itu? Memangnya kau adalah Tuhan atau Michael-sama?" Tanya Xenovia marah setelah mendengarkan perkataan Naruto bahkan dia melesat ke arah Naruto dengan _**Excalibur Destruction**_ di tangannya.

Traaannnnkkk

"Aku bukanlah diri-Nya dan aku juga bukan Michael…" Jawab Naruto yang menahan pedang milik Xenovia dengan salah satu replika _**Kusanagi**_ yang diberikan Sasuke sebelum mereka pergi ke _**Valley of the End**_ dan dia pun melanjutkan "Tapi aku percaya bahwa Tuhan tidak akan melakukan hal buruk pada kaumnya tidak seperti kaum-Nya yang memperlakukan kaum-Nya yang lain dengan semena-mena karena mereka memiliki jabatan yang tinggi."

'Pedang apa itu… Kenapa _**Excalibur Destruction**_ milikku tidak bisa menghancurkannya seperti saat aku menghancurkan pedang _**Knight**_ milik Rias Gremory itu?' Batin Xenovia sebelum dia dipukul mundur oleh Naruto.

"Aku memang bukan Michael, tapi aku sangat kenal dengannya dan dia bukan tipe orang yang menjauhi kaum-Nya yang berbeda ras tapi dia masih percaya pada kekuasaan-Nya." Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melihat Xenovia serta Irina dan dia pun melanjutkan "Cepatlah ikut denganku, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu. Kalian telah membuat banyak masalah disini."

"Kau pikir aku dan rekanku akan ikut denganmu, _**Devil Lover**_?" Tanya Xenovia dengan tajam dan itu membuat Rias emosi karena Xenovia telah berani menghina kakaknya yang paling dia sayangi.

"Kalian tidak mau ikut denganku itu terserah kalian." Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau pihak high-up kalian di gereja akan menarik kalian kembali ke _**Vatikan**_ dan menyerahkan misi kalian ini pada orang lain. Dan gadis berambut biru… Mungkin ibumu sangat ingin mengetahui perbuatanmu yang mengacau di territory milik keluarga Gremory dan Sitri yang bisa menimbulkan perang antara fraksi malaikat dan fraksi iblis."

Xenovia dan Irina pun terkejut mendengar kabar itu terutama Xenovia yang berkeringat dingin saat Naruto menyebut tentang ibu angkatnya, Griselda Quarta dan membuat dia menyerah dengan pasrah "Baiklah aku akan ikut denganmu, tuntun jalannya."

Saat Naruto ingin menggunakan _**Hiraishin**_ untuk menteleport dirinya dan dua gadis itu, Rias pun menahan tangan Naruto dan berkata "Tunggu dulu onii-sama!"

"Kenapa Rias-chan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu sebentar." Jawab Rias, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Apa kau membenci seluruh anggota keluarga klan Gremory karena kejadian itu?"

"Tidak…" Jawab Naruto yang berbisik pada Rias agar yang lain terutama peerage dari Rias tidak mendengar tentang kejahatan pemimpin tertinggi di _**Underworld**_ yang banyak mereka idolakan pada adik angkatnya sendiri. Walaupun Naruto sangat membenci Sirzech dan Grayfia bukan berarti dia ingin membuat kakak angkatnya itu dipermalukan karena kesalahan masa laluku sendiri kan? Naruto pun menghela nafas dan melanjutkan pada Rias "Aku memang benci pada perbuatan kakakmu dan Grayfia… Tapi aku tidak akan pernah membenci otou-sama dan okaa-sama yang telah mengganggapku sebagai anakku sendiri dan selalu baik padaku, kau yang mengingatkanku pada ibu kandungku sendiri, serta anak dari dua orang sialan itu karena anak mereka tidak menanggung kesalahan dua orang tuanya."

"Terima kasih atas jawabanmu onii-sama." Ucap Rias yang menghapus air matanya dan dia pun menghapus air matanya dan dia pun tersenyum dan melanjutkan "Aku lega mendengarnya. Lain kali datanglah lagi untuk menemuiku, oke."

"Tentu saja. Aku akan menemuimu lagi nanti, imouto." Balas Naruto, kemudian dia memegang tangan mereka berdua dan berkata " _ **Hiraishin no Jutsu**_!"

- _ **Naruto**_ ' _ **s House**_ -

Mereka bertiga pun sampai di rumah Naruto dengan sekejap mengingat Naruto memakai _**Hiraishin**_ untuk berteleport di segel yang dia tanamkan di rumahnya. Setelah sampai, dua gadis itu pun berteriak karena mereka mengira kalau Naruto menculik mereka tapi Naruto mengabaikan mereka dan menyuruh mereka untuk menunggu diruang tamu miliknya sedangkan dia berjalan ke kamar tempat yang dia buat khusus untuk putranya dan Gabriel, Minato. Saat sampai di dalam, Naruto pun cukup terkejut saat melihat Gabriel yang berada di kamar putra mereka dan dia sedang menggendong Minato.

"Jadi kau sudah pulang Naruto-kun?" Tanya Gabriel.

"Gabriel-chan…" Ucap Naruto kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku pikir kau sudah kembali ke _**Heaven**_?"

"Kau belum kembali jadi aku ingin menunggu Minato-kun dulu sampai kau pulang ke rumah, Naruto-kun." Jawab Gabriel.

"Dia… Maksudku anak kita tidak kenapa-napa kan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Minato-kun tidak apa-apa…" Jawab Gabriel, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi tadi aku melihat ada dua orang yang mengawasi rumahmu terus Naruto-kun?"

"Kau tahu siapa orangnya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu…" Jawab Gabriel, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi aku sempat melihat ciri-ciri orang itu. Yang satu adalah pria tinggi yang memakai jaket dengan hoodie untuk menutupi kepalanya dan yang satu lagi gadis kecil yang memakai dress berwarna putih."

'Sebenarnya siapa dua orang itu?' Batin Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan 'Kalau tidak salah orang yang dibilang Gabriel-chan memiliki ciri-ciri yang sama dengan orang yang memberikan Minato pada Michael. Apa mereka memang orang yang sama? Kalau iya… Kenapa dia datang dan mengawasi rumahku? Apa karena dia ingin melihat keadaan Minato?'

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Naruto-kun?" Tanya Gabriel yang sudah memasukkan Minato ke box bayi miliknya.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melihat Gabriel dan berkata "Sepertinya kau harus menjelaskan tentang rencana Michael untuk memperbolehkan dua gadis itu untuk tinggal di rumahku, Gabriel-chan. Ocehan mereka membuatku gila."

"Ya, sudah. Ayo kita temui mereka." Ucap Gabriel dan Naruto pun menggangguk setuju dan kemudian mereka berdua keluar dari kamar Minato.

Setelah Naruto menemui mereka, mereka berdua pun masih menyalahkan Naruto dan menuduh Naruto untuk menculik mereka berdua. Kemudian Gabriel pun muncul dan dua gadis itu cukup terkejut saat melihat salah satu _**Archangel**_ ada di rumah seorang pria. Kemudian Gabriel pun menjelaskan pada mereka bahwa Michael meminta tolong pada Naruto untuk menampung anak buahnya di rumahnya. Mendengar itu, Xenovia pun tidak terima dan dia pun berkata pada Gabriel.

"Gabriel-sama, maaf kalau ini terdengar tidak sopan." Ucap Xenovia, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi kenapa Michael-sama meminta bantuan _**Devil Lover**_ ini untuk menampung kami berdua? Kau tahu kan aku itu sangat tidak suka dengan iblis atau salah satu pemujanya."

"Xenovia…" Ucap Gabriel dengan nada memperingatkan dan membuat Xenovia menundukkan kepalanya dan dia pun melanjutkan "Naruto-kun disini bukanlah seorang _**Devil Lover**_ … Dan juga dia bukanlah seorang iblis atau salah satu pemujanya, tapi dia membela Rias Gremory karena dia adalah adiknya. Coba katakan… Jika kau punya keluarga walapun dia berbeda ras denganmu apakah kau tidak akan membantunya?"

"Ya, aku mengerti. Aku minta maaf atas perkataanku Gabriel-sama." Balas Xenovia dan itu membuat Gabriel tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu aku harus kembali ke _**Heaven**_ …" Ucap Gabriel, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jaga mereka dengan baik ya, Naruto-kun."

"Tentu saja…" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kamar kalian berdua berada di lantai atas. Semoga kalian nyaman tinggal di rumahku ini dan aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada kalian. Jangan pernah memasuki kamar yang berada di dekat dapur milikku."

"Memangnya ada apa disana, Naruto-san?" Tanya Irina.

"Hanya gudang…" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tempat aku menyimpan semua barang berhargaku yang aku dapatkan dari para nakama-ku."

Xenovia pun membawa tas-nya dan naik ke tangga ke lantai dua dan kemudian dia mendeathglare Naruto dan berkata "Aku dan temanku memang sudah menerima tawaran dari Gabriel-sama ini, tapi jangan harap kau bisa macam-macam pada kami tuan Uzumaki."

"Jangan khawatir…" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan sambil berjalan ke kamarnya "Kalian berdua memang cantik, aku akui itu… Tapi aku tidak tertarik pada dua bocah seperti kalian."

'Sepertinya Naruto-san akan membuat Xenovia-chan selalu marah-marah selama kami berada disini.' Batin Irina yang menaha tawa saat melihat ekspresi kesal rekannya itu dan kemudian dia mengingat tentang pertemuannya dengan Issei dan dia pun menangis dan membatin 'Tapi… Kenapa kau harus menjadi iblis saat aku telah menjadi exorcist, Issei-kun? Kenapa! Apa kau tahu kalau aku menyukaimu sejak kita masih kecil, Issei-kun."

-To Be Continued-

Review:

Akira no Hikari: Di chapter ini dan di chapter depan(AN: Bukan chapter 7) Aria anak sebenarnya dari Naruto dan Gabriel serta yang menyelamatkan Minato akan muncul.

Femix: Masih ada…

Uzukage Menma: Mereka langsung make skill buat finishing untuk mempercepat pertarungan mereka.

Parifm88: Menikah tapi mungkin masih lama.

Ero-Gaki: Nope, ini cuma Gabriel aja pairnya. Tapi kadang ada slight NaruHina karena disini Hinata yang jadi cinta pertama Naruto.

Kniex Krawang: Bisa… Nanti di chap-chap yang akan datang, Naruto bakal sering bolak-balik DxD Dimension- _ **Elemental Nation**_. Malah jadi sering abis chapter ini, meskipun sampe rapat antar 4 fraksi Gabriel gak bisa sering nemuin Minato biar si Xenovia dan Irina enggak curiga.

Tobi The Good Boy: Terungkap tapi enggak sepenuhnya.

Uzumaki Megami: Amin…

Guest: Ada sih… Tapi cuma _**Hiraishin**_ , _**Sunshin**_ , sama _**Kenjutsu**_.

Muhammad Ramadhan 94695459: Terima kasih. Kalo Sasuke pake _**Rinnegan**_ , ya Naruto bisa kalah kalau dia ceroboh. Ingat _**Gakido**_ kan… Kalo Naruto make _**Ninjutsu**_ terus dia make _**Gakido**_ , ente tahu kan apa yang akan terjadi?

Panggil saja Kirito: Soalnya dia klon anak Naruto sama Gabriel yang asli tapi dia punya gender yang berbeda.

Arafim123: Iya.

Dikdik 717: Memang Naruto di sana selama 50 tahun dan kemampuannya bertambah… Tapi bukan berarti kemampuannya bertambah kaya fic mainstream and godlike yang tiba-tiba saja Naruto dapet jurus elemen yang tidak jelas belajarnya dari mana. Di fic ini kemampuan Naruto itu, _**Ninjutsu Suiton**_ sama _**Fuuton**_ , _**Taijutsu**_ _,_ _ **Kenjutsu**_ , sm _**Senjutsu**_.

Grand560: Naruto bawa Sasuke ke DxD abis scene yang sama di versi lama Naruto DxD Chronicles, abis fight dia lawan Toneri.

Guest: Iya dan sering.

Dracule Batthory: Tentu saja.

Michael Gabriel 455: Masih lama bro.

Ayub Pratama 792: Memang sama. Nanti mungkin banyak yang datang tapi cuma berkunjung aja dan nemuin Naruto dan Sasuke.

AshuraIndra64: Bukan… Ini bukan fic Heroes From Another World punya saudara ane, you know.


	7. Chapter 7

Name: Naruto DxD Chronicles: The Other Side  
Author: Exec-Harmonius  
Rating: M  
Genre: Adventure

Summary: Pahlawan dunia shinobi yang depresi akan kematian Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi ke dimensi lain. Saat di dimensi lain itu, dia menjadi iblis dan dia dikhianati oleh orang yang dicintainya serta orang yang dia anggap saudaranya sendiri. Kemudian dia memutuskan menjadi manusia lagi dan anggota fraksi manusia

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya

Don't like don't read… Kalo enggak suka masih maksain baca, itu salah kalian sendiri. Dan bagi review tidak pake akun yang nge-flame tidak jelas dan tidak ada hubungannya sama fic ini. Jangan salahkan jika flame itu akan saya buang ke laut

Chapter 6: Reason

- _ **Naruto**_ ' _ **s House**_ , _**Tokyo**_ -

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya setelah dia bermimpi dari pertarungannya melawan Obito di _**Elemental Nation**_ bersama dengan Kurama yang baru saja berteman dengannya serta Bee, Gai dan Kakashi sampai terbunuhnya Hinata dan Obito yang terbunuh oleh Kaguya serta Kaguya yang tersegel berkat teamwork dari dia, Sasuke, Sakura dan Kakashi. Kemudian dia melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul setengah enam pagi dan dia langsung mandi dan bersiap untuk pergi ke markas fraksi manusia. Sesungguhnya Naruto tidak suka datang sepagi ini, tapi dia ingin dua orang yang tinggal secara sementara di rumahnya akan menemukan Minato dan mengetahui identitasnya… Jadi dia berniat untuk membawa Minato saat dia bekerja. Setelah dia selesai mandi dan memakai jaket hitam terbuka yang menutupi T-Shirt miliknya yang berwarna jingga, Naruto pun segera pergi ke kamar putranya dan dia tersenyum saat dia melihat wajah putranya dari masa depan bersama orang yang dia cintai, _**Archangel**_ Gabriel.

Dia pun mendekati tempat tidur bayi yang ditempati Minato untuk tidur dan dia pun menggendongnya dengan lembut 'Wajahmu benar-benar mirip dengan ibumu, Minato.'

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto, Minato memang mempunyai mata biru cerah seperti dirinya tapi wajahnya sangat mirip seperti Gabriel. Kau bisa bilang, Minato ini adalah seorang _**Bishounen**_. Kemudian muncullah cahaya putih yang menyilaukan Naruto tapi untungnya Naruto bisa menahan diri supaya dia tidak menjatuhkan Minato secara tidak sengaja dan Gabriel pun muncul dan berjalan ke arah Naruto setelah cahaya putih itu menghilang "Naruto-kun, kau mau bawa Minato-kun kemana pagi-pagi begini? Dan kenapa kau sudah siap-siap untuk berangkat ke kantormu? Tumben sekali…"

"Dengan dua orang di rumahku dengan kemungkinan dua orang itu akan menemukan Minato dan jika dia mengetahui siapa ibu dari Minato, aku tidak yakin mereka tidak akan gila Gabriel-chan." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jadi… Aku memutuskan untuk berangkat pagi-pagi dan membawa Minato ke kantorku."

"Kenapa kau tidak membiarkan aku menjaganya di _**Heaven**_?" Tanya Gabriel yang sudah menyilangkan dadanya tepat di hadapan Naruto "Aku ini ibunya, kau tahu itu kan Naruto-kun. Aku berhak menjaganya juga sama sepertiku."

"Aku tidak masalah kau menjaga Minato di _**Heaven**_ karena aku yakin Michael juga tidak akan keberatan karena Minato adalah keponakannya." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi masalahnya bagaimana dengan para malaikat yang lain terutama Metatron? Jika dia tahu itu anakmu dari seorang manusia sepertiku pasti dia akan menuntut Michael untuk membuatmu jatuh dan menjadikanmu malaikat jatuh."

"Ya sudahlah kalau begitu." Ucap Gabriel dengan nada pasrah, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi jaga anak kita baik-baik Naruto-kun."

"Uh, oh… Te-Tentu Gabriel-chan." Balas Naruto yang belum terbiasa dengan kebenaran Minato yang ternyata anaknya dengan Gabriel. Kemudian dia dibuat terkejut oleh perbuatan Gabriel yang mencium pipinya dan itu membuat pipinya memerah. Setelah Gabriel pergi, Naruto pun melihat putranya yang masih ada di gendongannya dan berkata "Ayo kita pergi, Minato. _**Hiraishin no Jutsu**_!"

- _ **Human Fraction Headquarter**_ -

Naruto sampai dengan cepat di kantornya, markas dari fraksi manusia karena dia menggunakan _**Hiraishin**_. Dia ingin membuka pintu markas dengan kunci duplikat yang dia dapatkan dari bos-nya tapi ternyata pintunya telah terbuka. Dia bingung akan hal itu, tapi dia abaikan dan dia langsung masuk ke dalam. Dan saat di dalam, dia pun mendengar suara seseorang yang dia kenal tidak jauh dari posisinya berada.

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa melihatmu datang sepagi ini, eh Naruto."

"Oh, itu kau ternyata Leon." Balas Naruto yang melihat ke arah orang yang berbicara itu dan melihat sosok bos-nya itu sedang berdiri di dekatnya dengan seringai mengejek karena dia memang selalu datang lebih akhir daripada para anggota yang lain "Aku juga tidak menyangka kau akan datang sepagi ini, Leon."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku dan Lily memang selalu datang lebih pagi dari para anggota yang lain." Ucap Leon yang masih dengan seringainya itu yang terus membuatnya jengkel "Tidak seperti dirimu, oh wakilku yang terhormat."

"Berhentilah mengejekku Leon." Balas Naruto dengan nada marah yang ditahan karena kesal atas seringaian dari bos-nya itu yang seolah-olah terus mengejeknya. Kemudian dia teringat sesuatu dan berkata "Oh ya kau bilang kau datang dengan istrimu kan… Dimana dia? Aku tidak melihatnya?"

"Oh…" Balas Leon, kemudian dia menjawab "Dia sedang membuat susu formula untuk Iriana-chan."

"Kau dan Lily membawa Iriana ke sini, tumben sekali." Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Biasanya kalian selalu membiarkan Iriana di rumah dan membuat adikmu sendiri, Lena menjadi babysitter untuk putrimu karena dia masih bayi."

"Iya sih tapi entah kenapa Lily-chan ingin sekali membawa Iriana-chan ke markas. Lagipula Lena sedang pergi bersama kedua temannya, Rose dan Rosa." Balas Leon, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau juga membawa putramu kan? Apa ada alasan khusus?"

"Ada." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi kita bicarakan ini di tempat yang aman. Karena jika ada yang mendengarnya termasuk istrimu, mereka akan berpikiran kalau aku ini gila."

Naruto pun pergi ke ruangan kerjanya dan dia menaruh Minato di box bayi yang dia keluarkan dari kertas segel miliknya dan dia menceritakan semua kejadian yang dia alami semalam termasuk terbongkarnya identitas Minato sebagai 'anak masa depan' dirinya dan Gabriel. Awalnya dia mengira Naruto gila karena dia telah membuat seorang _**Archangel**_ wanita tercantik di _**Heaven**_ mempunyai seorang putra darinya dan sang _**Archangel**_ itu tidak jatuh dan menjadi malaikat jatuh tapi dia tahan… Karena dia tahu temannya ini memang merupakan seseorang yang unik dan dia bisa melakukan apapun yang berada di luar nalar seperti hidup di _**Underworld**_ dan berhasil berbaur dengan para iblis disana bahkan menjadi salah satu pahlawan dalam perang sipil dan yang terakhir adalah ini.

Melihat Leon, dia terlihat kesal dan kemudian berkata dengan nada kesal "Kau juga mengira aku gila ya?"

"Bukan begitu, baka." Jawab Leon, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku hanya tidak menyangka kau bisa mempunyai anak dari Gabriel-san di masa depan dan dia tidak jatuh. Harusnya itu tidak mungkin kan? Kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi Naruto?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu!" Teriak Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Itu kan terjadi di masa depan, bodoh."

Leon terlihat mendeathglare Naruto karena hal itu tapi dia sudah terbiasa dengan glare milik Kurama saat dia masih tersegel di tubuhnya dulu, jadi dia mengabaikannya. Kemudian dia tersenyum dan melihat Minato yang sedang berada di dalam box bayi dekat tempatnya berada "Tapi aku sungguh senang karena aku tahu Minato adalah putraku dari orang yang aku cintai."

'Naruto…' Batin Leon yang juga turut tersenyum akan kebahagiaan sahabatnya itu. Mengingat dia sudah lama hancur karena kematian dari Hinata serta pengkhianatan dari orang yang dia panggil saudara serta mantan kekasihnya itu 'Aku senang jika kau bahagia Naruto karena kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang telah menyatukanku dengan Lily-chan dan dengan melihatku bahagia dengan Lily-chan tapi kau tidak itu membuat hatiku sebagai sahabat sedikit hancur. Kau berhak mendapatkan ini, Naruto.'

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto, membuat sebuah handseal dan dia pun berkata " _ **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_!"

Booofffttt

Booofffttt

Leon yang melihat Naruto memanggil dua klonnya pun meliriknya dan berkata "Kenapa kau membuat klon Naruto? Jangan bilang kalau kau akan kabur dari pekerjaanmu dan memberikannya kepada bunshinmu lagi."

"Jangan asal tuduh kau Leon!" Teriak Naruto saat melihat tiga glare yang dia dapatkan dari 3 orang di dekatnya, yang satu dari Leon dan yang dua lagi dari kedua bunshinnya "Seperti yang aku katakana padamu… Michael memintaku untuk menampung dua pengikutnya di rumahku karena mereka mempunyai misi untuk mengambil pecahan _**Excalibur**_ yang dicuri dari gereja di _**Vatikan**_ oleh Kokabiel. Jadi aku membuat klon untuk mengawasi mereka mengingat mereka telah berbuat ulah di teritori adikku dan melukai dua peeragenya. Bagaimana aku bisa yakin kalau mereka tidak akan melakukannya lagi? Mengingat salah satu dari mereka sangat membenci iblis bahkan yang membela iblis seperti aku pun dibencinya padahal dia tidak tahu koneksiku dengan Rias, sigh…"

"Mereka pikir bisa mengambil pedang _**Excalibur**_ itu dari Kokabiel." Balas Leon, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sigh, mereka itu sudah gila atau apa sih?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Naruto dengan nada simple, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Bisa saja mereka terlalu percaya diri pada kemampuan mereka atau mereka pikir kemampuan Kokabiel telah karatan mengingat setelah _**Great War**_ , dia tidak pernah bertarung lagi karena perjanjian gencatan senjata antar 3 fraksi."

"Apa perlu kita kirim anggota yang cukup kuat untuk menandingi Kokabiel?" Tanya Leon, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Mengingat walaupun mereka berdua adalah seorang _**Exorcist**_ , tapi tetap saja mereka berdua adalah seorang manusia dan sudah tugas fraksi kita untuk menolong seseorang manusia yang terjebak dalam konflik 3 fraksi."

Naruto pun menegang saat mendengar kata-kata itu mengingat dia telah gagal dalam tugasnya untuk menyelamatkan sang _**Sekiryuutei**_ , Issei Hyoudou yang tewas karena malaikat jatuh bernama Raynare hanya karena dia tidak ingin Rias menemukannya dan dia membawanya ke _**Underworld**_ untuk bertemu dengan dua pengkhianat itu. Karena itulah dia masih merasa bersalah karena masalah itu tapi setidaknya dia sedikit bersyukur karena bocah malang itu direinkarnasikan oleh Rias karena dia tahu Rias yang merupakan seorang Gremory tidak akan pernah melakukan hal-hal yang _**High**_ - _ **Class Devil**_ lain lakukan pada para peeragenya karena klan Gremory mengganggap peeragenya sebagai keluarga bukanlah sebuah budak yang tidak ada artinya.

"To…"

"Ruto…"

"Naruto…"

"Huh…" Ucap Naruto yang sadar dari lamunannya dan kemudian dia melihat Leon dan berkata "Kenapa kau memanggilku Leon?"

"Sigh, aku tanya apa kita harus mengirim salah satu top tier di fraksi kita seperti Yuan atau Kite untuk membantu dua orang _**Exorcist**_ itu berhadapan dengan Kokabiel tapi kau malah melamun idiot." Jawab Leon.

"Maaf…" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia menghela nafas dan melanjutkan "Aku masih memikirkan tentang kegagalanku melindungi bocah _**Sekiryuutei**_ itu mengingat tujuan kita untuk melindungi semua manusia yang terlibat konflik dengan dunia supernatural tapi karena ego-ku yang tidak ingin Rias menemukanku dan membawaku kembali ke _**Underworld**_ maka dia pun tewas di tangan suruhan Kokabiel itu meskipun dia telah oleh Rias baru-baru ini."

"Berhenti memikirkan itu, ok." Ucap Leon yang menepuk pundak Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan nada sweatdrop "Aku tahu kau merasa bersalah akan hal itu tapi lupakan saja. Apalagi bocah _**Sekiryuutei**_ itu tidak masalah sama sekali tentang perubahannya yang sudah menjadi seorang iblis, malah dia terlihat lebih senang dari sebelumnya. Mungkin karena setelah dia berubah menjadi iblis, dia bisa bersama dengan para wanita cantik yang tidak memukulinya karena dia bertindak mesum."

Naruto pun tertawa kecil bersama Leon karena dia mengingat pengintaian mereka berdua pada bocah _**Sekiryuutei**_ yang membuat dirinya bersama dua sahabatnya dihajar karena mereka melihat dada seorang wanita dengan mesum dan berteriak 'Oppai!'. Naruto pun teringat sesuatu dan kemudian dia berkata pada Leon "Sepertinya kita tidak usah mengirim anggota kita Leon karena aku yakin Azazel juga akan mengirim anggotanya untuk melumpuhkan Kokabiel."

"Siapa?" Tanya Leon kemudian dia melanjutkan " _ **Slash Dog**_ atau bocah _**Hakuryuukou**_ yang bernama Vali itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu pasti tapi aku berani bertaruh kalau Azazel akan mengirim Vali kali ini." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Karena walaupun Tobio lebih kuat dari Issei, tapi apa lagi yang lebih menarik jika dibandingkan dengan pertemuan dua rival. _ **Sekiryuutei**_ dan _**Hakuryuukou**_."

"Kau benar juga." Balas Leon, kemudian dia melihat jam dan berkata "Aku tidak menyangka kita berbicara selama ini… Kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke ruanganku untuk melakukan tugasku, wakil ketuaku yang menyebalkan. Kau juga kerjakan tugasmu, awas kalau tidak."

"Tenang saja pemimpinku yang sama menyebalkannya denganku. Akan aku kerjakan tugasku sebagai wakil ketua dengan baik." Balas Naruto, kemudian dia memegang dagunya sendiri dan membatin 'Aku harap kalau pertemuannya dengan Vali tidak akan seintens pertemuanku dengan Sasuke sebelum dia bertobat. Karena Vali saat ini bisa membunuh bocah itu kalau dia mau.'

- _ **Tokyo**_ -

Dari pagi hari sampai malam tiba, 'Naruto' saat ini terus mengawasi Xenovia dan Irina karena Naruto yang asli telah memerintahkan untuk mengawasinya karena dia cemas dua bocah _**Exorcist**_ itu akan membuat ulah. Pada awalnya mereka tidak terlihat membuat masalah malah mereka berdua bekerja sama dengan Hyoudou Issei, Kiba Yuuto, Koneko Toujou, dan juga Genshirou Saji untuk mencari _**Excalibur**_ yang dicuri. Saat mereka berpencar dengan Irina, mereka pun melihat Irina yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri dengan luka yang lumayan parah dan _**Excalibur**_ milik Irina, _**Excalibur Mimic**_ telah dicuri. Pencuri _**Excalibur**_ milik Irina yang ternyata adalah musuh lama Kiba, Issei, dan juga Koneko yang bernama Freed Sellzen pun muncul tapi dia terlihat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Melihat Xenovia, Kiba, dan Issei terpojok oleh Freed yang menggunakan _**Excalibur**_ miliknya yaitu _**Excalibur Rapidly**_ … 'Naruto' pun muncul dengan pedang replika _**Kusanagi no Tsurugi**_ di tangan kanannya dan menghentikan gerakan pedang Freed sebelum pedangnya berhasil membunuh salah satu dari mereka bertiga.

"Naruto-san!"

"Siapa kau? Berani sekali kau menggangguku?" Tanya Freed yang melihat 'Naruto' dengan kesal "Kau mau cari mati ya!"

"Aku…" Balas Naruto yang menunjuk dirinya sendiri, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Namaku tidak penting. Tapi aku adalah saudara dari _**King**_ 2 orang yang kau serang ini, _**Stray Exorcist**_."

'Saudara… Apa dia Sirzech Lucifer? Dia terlihat berbeda dari yang dideksripsikan Kokabiel-sama padaku.' Batin Freed, kemudian dia mengatakan satu hal yang fatal pada 'Naruto' "Apa kau Sirzech Lucifer? Kau terlihat berbeda…"

"Kau pikir aku siapa? Sirzech…" Tanya 'Naruto' dengan tenang. Meskipun hanya klon tapi tetap saja dia mempunyai level kebencian yang sama pada _**Maou**_ berambut merah crimson dari klan Gremory itu sama seperti Naruto yang asli. Kemudian dia melesat dengan cepat menggunakan _**Sunshin**_ ke depan Freed dan berkata "Jangan samakan aku dengan si brengsek itu!"

Buuuuuaaakkkk

'Naruto' pun menendang tubuh Freed dengan sangat kencang dan membuatnya terlempar jauh ke belakang. Freed yang ditendang begitu oleh 'Naruto' pun bangkit dan dia pun membatin 'Sial… Sebenarnya siapa dia? Tendangannya sangat kuat dan itu hampir membuat tulang rusukku remuk. Dia bukan Sirzech Lucifer kan tapi kenapa dia…'

'Mengerikan…'

'Apa benar dia manusia biasa? Tidak mungkin dia hanya manusia biasa mengingat kekuatan tendangannya barusan.'

'Aku merasakan chakra yang sangat banyak di dalam tubuhnya.'

"Jangan pernah menyamakanku dengan dia…" Ucap 'Naruto' dengan nada teramat kesal, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Seperti aku mau saja disamakan dengan si pengkhianat itu."

Freed dengan kecepatan yang diberikan dari _**Excalibur Rapidly**_ langsung menyerang 'Naruto' dengan bertubi-tubi tapi Naruto selalu bisa menangkis serangannya. Xenovia dan juga Issei yang melihatnya pun membatin 'Sugoi…'

Naruto yang berhasil menangkis serangan Freed sekali lagi pun menatap Freed dengan emotionless dan berkata "Kau cepat, aku akui itu. Tapi kecepatanmu ini masih kalah dengan Souji dan juga rival serta sahabatku, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Tch…"

Traaannnkkkk

Traaannnkkkk

Traaannnkkkk

'Naruto' hanya menatap Freed dengan datar dan kemudian dia memukul mundur Freed untuk menjauhkan jarak. Melihat jaraknya dan Freed telah aman, dia pun membuat handseal dan sebuah bola angin berukuran besar keluar dari mulutnya " _ **Futon**_ : _**Daitoppa**_!"

Booooommm

Freed pun terpental dan bajunya robek-robek karena terkena bola angin dari 'Naruto'. Koneko yang melihat itu pun terkejut dan dia pun membatin 'Ternyata dia benar-benar mempunyai chakra. Siapa sebenarnya Naruto-san ini?'

Freed yang melihat pertarungannya dengan 'Naruto' tidak menguntungkan dan dia tahu 'Naruto' masih menahan diri pun berkata "Sepertinya waktuku disini telah habis. Maaf, tapi aku harus pergi… Balba-sama sudah menunggu _**Excalibur**_ ini meskipun aku belum bisa mendapatkan _**Excalibur Destruction**_ darimu, Xenovia-san."

Freed pun berhasil kabur dan Issei pun membatin 'Dasar pengecut…'

Sedangkan dengan Kiba… Dia pun ingin mengejar Freed tapi 'Naruto' menghentikannya "Berhenti disana…"

Kiba pun berhenti dan kemudian dia menatap 'Naruto' dengan tajam "Kenapa kau menghalangiku?"

"Kau ternyata egois juga bocah." Ucap 'Naruto' dengan dingin, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Temanmu dan rekanmu terluka tapi kau malah memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Memangnya jika kau berhasil mengejarnya, kau mau apa? Melawannya? Pffttt, melawannya bertiga saja kau kalah apalagi sendiri?"

Kiba terlihat menggertakan giginya dan juga mengepalkan tangannya karena hal itu, tapi 'Naruto' tidak mengabaikannya dan dia pun melihat Asia dan berkata "Hmm, nona manis. Bagaimana dengan keadaannya?"

"D-Dia baik-baik saja." Jawab Asia yang merona karena malu dan Issei pun mendeathglarenya karena hal ini.

'Sifat pemalunya membuatku teringat pada Hinata. Tapi sayang aku sudah punya Gabriel-chan." Batin 'Naruto', kemudian dia melihat Issei dan berkata "Hei, bocah _**Sekiryuutei**_ … Kau pergilah dan bawa rekan-rekanmu serta gadis exorcist ini ke _**Kuoh Academy**_. Sepertinya akan ada hal menarik yang terjadi disana."

Issei pun menggangguk dan dia bersama teman-temannya bersiap untuk pergi ke _**Kuoh Academy**_ , tapi Xenovia terlihat cemas dan berkata "Tunggu! Lalu bagaimana dengan Irina?"

"Aku akan membawanya ke rumah dan mengobatinya." Jawab 'Naruto'.

"APAA!" Teriak Xenovia, kemudian dia menunjuk wajah 'Naruto' dengan kesal dan berkata "Kalau kau akan membawanya, aku juga ikut denganmu. Aku takut kau akan memfaatkan apa yang terjadi pada Irina dan memperkosanya."

"Berani sekali kau menuduhku seperti itu! Untuk apa aku memperkosa bocah bau kencur itu kalau aku sendiri sudah punya istri dan anak." Balas 'Naruto' tidak kalah sewot, kemudian dia membatin 'Di masa depan tapi…'

"Eh! Kau sudah punya istri dan anak?" Tanya Xenovia tidak percaya tapi Naruto tidak meresponnya dan kemudian dia merona dan berkata dengan nada malu karena telah menuduh seseorang "Tapi aku dan Irina tidak melihat istri dan anakmu di rumahmu."

"Mereka sedang mengunjungi rumah mertuaku yang sedang sakit." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melihat Xenovia dan berkata "Lagipula kau dan Xenovia itu terlalu muda untukku…"

"Apanya yang terlalu muda? Kau terlihat seumuranku dan Kiba, Naruto-san." Ucap Issei.

'Naruto' tidak merespon pertanyaan dari Issei dan malah menggendong Irina dengan gaya bridal dan berkata "Aku tidak seumuran dengan kalian tapi aku lebih tua dari kalian. Umur asliku itu sebenarnya sudah lima puluh tahun lebih, kalau tidak percaya tanya saja pada _**King**_ kalian atau adik dari sahabatku, Serafall… _**Hiraishin no Jutsu**_!"

"Eh!" Teriak keempat iblis serta satu _**Exorcist**_ itu yang kagetsaat mengetahui umur sebenarnya dari 'Naruto' tepatnya Naruto yang asli tapi karena dia adalah klon dari Naruto yang asli maka umurnya juga sama dengan Naruto yang asli.

- _ **Asgard**_ -

Di langit kota tempat para dewa _**Norse**_ seperti Odin, Thor, Loki, dan sebagainya… Terlihatlah sosok makhluk astral berwarna ungu yang menyerupai _**Youkai Tengu**_ dengan sayap. Di sisi dahi makhluk itu terlihatlah Kristal yang didalamnya terdapat dua sosok manusia. Yang satu merupakan seorang pria yang memakai jubah bertudung hitam yang menutupi kepalanya dan yang satu lagi merupakan anak berumur 9 tahun dengan rambut pirang dikepang dengan warna mata biru samudera dan berpakaian gaun kecil berwarna putih. Dua orang ini saat ini sedang memperhatikan seorang gadis berambut perak lurus dan berwarna mata biru muda dan memakai armor yang memang khusus untuk para _**Valkyrie**_. Dua mata berbeda warna dari sang pria pun menatap sang gadis dengan tatapan rindu seolah dia tidak menemui sang gadis sejak lama.

'Rossweisse…'

Anak kecil itu pun melihat pria yang juga menjadi senseinya itu dengan sedih dan dia pun berkata "Sensei… Apa kau sudah puas melihat bibi Ross? Ayo kita kembali ke penginapan, aku sudah mengantuk."

"Tunggu sebentar Aria." Balas sang pria, gadis yang bernama Aria itu pun menghela nafas pasrah dan sang pria pun melihat sang gadis dan membatin 'Maafkan aku Ross. Harusnya aku menjagamu dan memperhatikanmu karena kau sedang hamil saat ini. Tapi aku malah pergi ke masa lalu bersama dengan Aria dan mencoba menghentikan pria sialan itu yang saat ini sudah pergi ke masa lalu dan mencoba membuat pasukan _**Nephilim**_ yang terbuat dari klon Aria yang aku kirim ke masa ini."

"Sensei, aku masih tidak mengerti… Kenapa kita melakukan ini?" Tanya Aria, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku berpisah dari kaa-chan dan tou-chan dan kau juga harus berpisah dengan bibi Ross yang sedang hamil hanya karena orang gila yang mencoba membuat kloning tubuhku saat aku baru lahir. Lagipula kau sudah menghentikannya dan mengirimkan klon-ku ke masa ini kan? Jadi kenapa kita masih harus melakukan ini."

"Kalau saja pria sialan itu tidak melakukan hal gila dengan cara melompat ke masa lalu dan mengincar klon dirimu demi melakukan hal yang sama sekali lagi juga aku tidak akan melakukan ini, Aria." Jawab sang pria, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Ayah dan ibumu memang kuat tapi musuh yang mereka hadapi berasal dari masa depan yang sudah tahu pasti akan kekuatan mereka. Kalau ada yang seimbang melawan dia itu adalah orang yang sama dengan masanya yaitu aku dan ayahmu dari masa kita tapi sayangnya hanya aku yang bisa pergi kesini karena di masa depan juga terjadi masalah dengan _**Khaos Brigade**_ yang tiba-tiba saja dipimpin Rizevim. Lagipula apa kau ingin masa depan berubah karena perbuatan dia?"

"Sensei, tapi tanpa kau ucapkan pun masa depan sudah pasti akan berubah." Jawab Aria, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Misalnya… Bukan hanya aku saja anak dari tou-chan dan kaa-chan jika aku telah lahir nanti… Tapi klon diriku yang bernama Minato itu juga dan dia akan menjadi kakakku nanti."

"Memang perkataanmu itu benar, Aria." Balas sang pria yang kemudian membuka tudungnya dan terlihatlah wajah sang pria yang ternyata adalah Sasuke dengan mata _**Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan**_ serta _**Choku Tomoe Rinnegan**_ yang telah aktif dan rambutnya juga telah benar-benar mirip seperti pendahulunya, Uchiha Madara "Tapi perubahan kecil lebih baik daripada perubahan yang akan mengubah nasib masa depan. Seperti dia akan mencoba membunuh Naruto dan Gabriel di masa ini… Dan jika dia berhasil maka eksistensi dirimu akan hilang tapi Minato tidak karena dia adalah klon darimu dan dia bisa membuat pasukan klon yang dia buat dari tubuh Minato dan tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya."

"Kau benar sensei." Ucap Aria, kemudian dia pun tertidur di dalam Kristal itu.

"Sepertinya dia benar-benar sudah sangat mengantuk." Balas Sasuke yang sudah membawa gadis itu dalam gendongannya, kemudian dia melihat Rossweisse dan berkata "Semoga kita bertemu lagi Rossweisse, entah itu diriku atau diriku di masa ini."

Setelah perkataan itu, makhluk astral yang bernama _**Susanoo**_ itu menjauh dari Asgard dan gadis bernama Rossweisse pun melihat ke arah langit tapi tidak menemukan siapapun disana 'Aneh, tadi aku merasakan ada yang memperhatikan aku.'

-To Be Continued-

AN: Chapter 7 is up… Disini memperlihatkan Naruto yang menghindari pertemuan Minato dengan Xenovia serta Irina karena takut mereka akan mengetahui identitas sebenarnya dari Minato karena wajahnya Minato itu sama dengan ibunya. Oh ya disini identitas dua orang yang mengawasi rumah Naruto yang salah satunya merupakan orang yang sama dengan orang yang memberikan Minato pada Michael terkuat dan dia adalah… Jreng, jreng, jreng… Sasuke Uchiha dari masa depan dan juga Aria Uzumaki. Gaya rambut Sasuke disini sama kaya di chapter 700 manga Naruto dan untuk Aria… Gaya rambutnya sama kaya Agrias Oaks, playable character di Final Fantasy Tactics dan Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of Lions.

Exec-Harmonius

Review:

Shinchan:

Gabriel itu malaikat… Kalau dia make baju begitu, bisa langsung jatuh dia.

Uzumaki Kuro:

Yup, benar sekali. Namanya Aria…

Razor137:

Thanks.

Devil938:

 _ **Elemental Nation**_ enggak hancur… Bahkan di era Minato dan kawan-kawan, mereka masih bisa kesana. Toneri kurang tahu tapi yang pasti main protagonist adalah villain dari masa depan itu.

Ardiansyah Draco Lucifer:

Sama Naruto.

Aulia Pri Rahman:

Sulit juga ngaturnya… Soalnya urusan di duta juga numpuk.

Mhd487:

Nanti pas battle lawan Kokabiel, dia ngasih tahu status Naruto sama orang disana.

Amar Namikaze:

Thanks atas pujiannya tapi ane enggak bisa ngajarin soalnya ane enggak punya material seorang guru. Tapi yang pasti tetep semangat aja dan jangan mudah menyerah.

Michael Gabriel 455:

Kekuatan Aria itu chakra sama kekuatan cahaya sama kaya para malaikat makanya di masa depan dia diincar. Ada hintnya di chapter ini.

Lims454:

Kurang tahu, hmm…

Seneal:

Berharap aja mereka masih waras dan bisa berpikiran jernih. Sepertinya Sasuke aja deh kalo cuma buat datengin Naruto ada banyak kaya Gaara, Tsunade, Kakashi, sama Shizune.

Tenshisha Hikari:

Shock mungkin, jawdrop juga. Iya pas udah ketemu mereka berdua untuk sekarang Aria tinggal sama Sasuke sensei dulu.

Senju-nara Shira:

Ini udah rilis.

Bukan… Itu Aria sama senseinya.

Grand560:

Mereka berdua dapat scene di bagian akhir chap ini.

Ryu:

No… Kaya di canon, dia kalah sama Vali.

Damarwulan:

Harusnya mini harem karena ini remake dari fic Naruto DxD Chronicles(Old Version). Tapi menurut vote dan ane sendiri di versi remake ini single pair yang paling klop.


	8. Chapter 8

Name: Naruto DxD Chronicles: The Other Side  
Author: Exec-Harmonius  
Rating: M  
Genre: Adventure

Summary: Pahlawan dunia shinobi yang depresi akan kematian Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi ke dimensi lain. Saat di dimensi lain itu, dia menjadi iblis dan dia dikhianati oleh orang yang dicintainya serta orang yang dia anggap saudaranya sendiri. Kemudian dia memutuskan menjadi manusia lagi dan anggota fraksi manusia

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya

Don't like don't read… Kalo enggak suka masih maksain baca, itu salah kalian sendiri. Dan bagi review tidak pake akun yang nge-flame tidak jelas dan tidak ada hubungannya sama fic ini. Jangan salahkan jika flame itu akan saya buang ke laut

Chapter 8: The Unspoken Truth Revealed

- _ **Naruto House**_ -

Naruto yang sudah pulang dari markas fraksi manusia langsung muncul dengan super cepat bersama dengan Minato di gendongannya dengan memakai _**Hiraishin**_ saat klonnya memberikan kabar kalau Irina terluka saat bertarung dengan _**Rogue Exorcist**_ , Freed Sellzen. Sesudahnya sampai di rumah, dia pun pergi ke kamar klonnya merawat Irina dan dia pun berkata.

"Bagaimana keadaan lukanya?" Tanya Naruto

"Lumayan parah, aku tidak bisa menyembuhkannya oyabun." Jawab 'Naruto' dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tidak bisakah kau memanggil Michael-san dan kekasihmu itu? Mungkin saja mereka bisa menyembuhkan nona ini…"

"Kau ada benarnya…" Ucap Naruto yang langsung memberikan telepati pada Gabriel dan kemudian Gabriel datang bersamaan dengan Michael.

Saat Michael melihat salah satu pengikutnya terbujur kaku di tempat tidurnya, dia pun melihat Naruto dan berkata "Apa yang terjadi pada Irina, Naruto?"

"Dia diserang dan dikalahkan oleh _**Rogue Exorcist**_ bernama Freed Sellzen yangmemegang salah satu pecahan _**Excalibur**_ , _**Excalibur Rapidly**_." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melihat bunshinnya dan berkata "Salah satu _**Exorcist**_ suruhanmu yang bernama Xenovia serta dua peerage adikku yang bernama Yuuto Kiba dan Issei Hyoudou juga berhadapan dengan dia tapi mereka bisa dikalahkan. Lalu bunshinku datang menyelamatkan mereka saat _**Rogue Exorcist**_ bernama Freed itu akan membunuh mereka bertiga, mereka lalu bertarung dan bunshinku berhasil mengalahkan Freed tapi dia berhasil membawa kabur _**Excalibur Mimic**_ milik bocah bernama Irina ini."

"Oh ya, oyabun…" Ucap 'Naruto' dan membuat Naruto yang asli menatapnya dengan tatapan serius "Ada yang aku lupa bicarakan tadi. Kokabiel sudah mulai bergerak menyerang _**Kuoh Academy**_ dan menyerang 2 heiress dari klan Gremory dan Sitri, adik angkatmu yang bernama Rias Gremory serta adik dari sahabatmu, Serafall yang bernama Sona Sitri."

"Jadi dia sudah bergerak, hmm…" Ucap Naruto yang sudah memberikan Minato pada ibunya dan dia pun menatap Gabriel dan Minato "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu Michael, Gabriel-chan… Kalian obati saja gadis itu disini dan Gabriel-chan, aku titip Minato padamu sebentar ya."

"Tentu saja, serahkan itu padaku." Balas Gabriel dan kemudian dia tersenyum dan melanjutkan "Lagipula, aku ini kan ibunya. Kalau bukan aku siapa lagi?"

- _ **Kuoh Academy**_ -

Yuuto, Koneko, dan juga Issei serta Xenovia kembali ke _**Kuoh**_ karena mereka khawatir kalau terjadi sesuatu di _**Kuoh Academy**_. Saat tiga orang itu sampai, mereka pun langsung disambut dengan pelukan hangat dari _**King**_ mereka, Rias Gremory yang sangat khawatir pada keadaan mereka. Tapi itu berlangsung lama karena mereka langsung dihukum oleh Rias dengan cara tamparan di pantat mereka yang disebabkan Saji mengatakan bahwa Rias tidak adil karena dia tidak menghukum peeragenya seperti _**King**_ -nya yang bernama Sona saat dia berbuat kesalahan dengan cara bersekongkol dengan Koneko, Issei, dan juga Yuuto untuk mencari _**Excalibur**_ yang dicuri bersama dengan Xenovia dan Irina dan juga Rias tidak mau kalah dari Sona yang merupakan rivalnya. Setelah itu muncullah pria berambut hitam dengan telinga yang runcing yang datang bersama Freed dan pria tua berkacamata, memiliki janggut dan juga berambut abu-abu yang juga memakai baju seorang pendeta yang membuat tubuh Yuuto bergetar dan dia pun mempererat genggamannya pada pedang miliknya.

'Valper…'

"Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Rias dengan nada meninggi, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Apa kau tidak tahu kalau disini adalah territory dari klan Gremory dan juga klan Sitri?"

"Aku sangat tahu itu, Rias Gremory." Jawab pria berambut hitam itu dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi bukannya itu menarik apalagi aku punya sebuah tujuan yang harus aku selesaikan di tempat ini."

"Huh…"

"Aku adalah Kokabiel, salah satu petinggi _**Grigori**_ dan juga legenda hidup _**Great War**_." Ucap pria itu dan membuat semua iblis disana serta Xenovia shock, kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan nada dingin "Dan tujuanku kesini adalah untuk membunuh kau dan juga temanmu yang bernama Sona Sitri itu, Rias Gremory."

"Kau gila!" Teriak Rias, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Apa kau ingin mendeklarasikan perang antara fraksi malaikat jatuh dan juga fraksi iblis?"

"Itu memang tujuanku." Jawab Kokabiel, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dengan membunuh heiress dari dua klan yang termasuk 72 pillar di _**Underworld**_ serta adik dari dua pemimpin fraksi iblis, Sirzech Lucifer dan Serafall Leviathan ditambah terbunuhnya salah satu _**Exorcist**_ suruhan Michael disini… Aku bisa memancing Sirzech, Serafall dan juga Michael untuk kembali berperang seperti dalam _**Great War**_ dan aku akan tunjukkan bahwa malaikat jatuh lebih hebat daripada malaikat serta iblis!"

"Aku tidak akan biarkan itu…" Ucap Issei yang sudah memunculkan _**Sacred Gear**_ miliknya " _ **Boosted Gear**_!"

[ **Boost** ] [ **Boost** ] [ **Boost** ] [ **Boost** ] [ **Boost** ]

[ **Boost** ] [ **Boost** ] [ **Boost** ] [ **Boost** ] [ **Boost** ]

[ **Boost** ] [ **Boost** ] [ **Boost** ] [ **Boost** ] [ **Boost** ]

[ **Boost** ] [ **Boost** ] [ **Boost** ] [ **Boost** ] [ **Boost** ]

[ **Boost** ] [ **Boost** ] [ **Boost** ] [ **Boost** ] [ **Boost** ]

[ **Explosion**!]

Issei pun langsung melesat ke arah Kokabiel dan menghajarnya dengan kekuatan penuhnya tapi Kokabiel hanya mendecih dan menahan serangan Issei tanpa kesulitan berarti dan itu membuat Issei terkejut 'Mustahil! Aku sudah menggandakan kekuatanku dengan sangat cepat dan lalu aku menggunakan _**Explosion**_ … Tapi kenapa pukulanku masih bisa ditahan seperti ini?'

"Jadi orang ini yang disebut _**Sekiryuutei**_ atau pemegang [ **Boosted Gear** ], _**Longinus**_ yang memiliki kekuatan untuk membunuh Tuhan?" Tanya Kokabiel dengan nada merendahkan dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Cukup lemah…"

"Sialan kau!" Teriak Issei yang sudah kembali melesatkan serangannya tapi Kokabiel berhasil menyerangnya terlebih dahulu.

Buuuaaakkk

"Aggggghhhhh!" Teriak Issei yang terpukul jauh karena pukulan yang cukup kuat dari Kokabiel.

"Issei!"

"Issei-senpai!"

"Sona cepat buat kekkai yang kuat untuk menahan serangan Kokabiel supaya tidak ada serangan siapapun yang akan melewati kekkai buatanmu dan juga tidak aka nada manusia biasa yang bisa melihat pertarungan ini." Ucap Rias pada Sona yang menggangguk dan kemudian dia beserta para peeragenya pun membuat kekkai yang kuat. Kemudian Rias sudah membuat aura besar-besaran yang membuat para peeragenya dan Xenovia bergetar dan dia langsung membuat teknik penghancur yang dia dapatkan dari darah ibunya yang berasal dari klan Bael, _**Power of Destruction**_ "Berani sekali kau melakukan itu pada anggota peerageku Kokabiel. Akan kubunuh kau disini sekarang juga!"

Kokabiel hanya menatap datar Rias yang sudah menyerangnya dengan _**Power of Destruction**_ dan saat serangan itu sudah hampir sampai, dia pun menepisnya dengan santai dan membuat dia tertawa "Kau mau membunuhku kau bilang? Ironis… _**Power of Destruction**_ memang punya kemampuan penghancur yang kuat tapi jika penggunanya lebih lemah daripada lawannya itu bisa ditepis dengan sangat mudah seperti barusan. Jadi cukup, _**Crimson**_ - _ **Haired Ruin Princess**_ , biarkan aku membunuhmu dan itu akan memancing perhatian dari Sirzech dan juga kakak angkatmu yang bernama Naruto itu dan lalu aku akan membunuh mereka bahkan kekuatan _**Power of Destruction**_ milik Sirzech dan juga _**Tailed Beast Mode**_ milik Naruto tidak akan membantu mereka dari kematian yang aku ciptakan."

"Aku dan para peerageku tidak akan menyerah." Ucap Rias dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau kau ingin menghadapi dan membunuh Sirzech-niisama dan Naruto-niisama, langkahi mayatku terlebih dahulu."

"Apa yang dikatakan Rias-san benar." Balas Xenovia dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Walaupun Naruto-san sangat menyebalkan dan selalu membuatku jengkel, tapi aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan kau membunuh orang yang telah membantuku dan Irina akhir-akhir ini."

"Kalian tahu aku sangat bersemangat untuk membunuh kalian." Ucap Kokabiel dengan seringai dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi sepertinya aku punya lawan yang cukup tangguh untuk kalian sebelum kalian berhadapan denganku, keluarlah _**Cerberus**_!"

Semua pun dikejutkan oleh anjing besar berbadan hitam kelam dan berkepala tiga yang muncul dan itu membuat Rias dan para anggota peeragenya serta Xenovia terkejut ditambah jumlahnya ada 3 bukan hanya satu "I-Itu _**Cerberus**_ … Anjing penjaga pintu neraka!"

"Sial! Dan hewan itu ada 3 buchou!" Teriak Issei dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Aku tidak tahu Issei-kun…" Jawab Rias.

Yuuto yang melihat dari jauh Valper dan Freed berniat menjalankan ritual untuk menggabungkan _**Excalibur**_ yang Freed curi pun berkata "Buchou, Issei, Akeno-senpai, Koneko-chan… Bisakah aku menyerahkan _**Cerberus**_ ini pada kalian?"

"Memangnya kenapa Yuuto?" Tanya Rias

"Valper dan juga Freed akan melakukan ritual untuk menggabungkan semua _**Excalibur**_ yang telah Freed curi, buchou." Jawab Yuuto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau ini dibiarkan, maka akan terjadi bencana dan kesempatan menang kita akan semakin menipis. Jadi aku dan Xenovia akan melawan mereka berdua untuk menghentikan ritual ini. Setelah kami selesai dengan mereka, kami akan membantu kalian minna…"

"Baiklah, kau pergilah… Serahkan para _**Cerberus**_ ini pada kami Yuuto." Ucap Rias yang tersenyum pada Yuuto tapi Issei kemudian menatapnya dengan tatapan horror.

"Kau bercanda kan buchou?" Tanya Issei dan dijawab dengan gelengan kepala dari Rias, kemudian dia melihat Rias dan berkata dengan nada panik "Lalu, bagaimana cara kita mengalahkan makhluk-makhluk ini, buchou?"

"Tenang saja… Kita lawan saja mereka dengan segala kemampuan kita sampai Yuuto dan Xenovia berhasil mengalahkan Valper dan Freed serta membatalkan ritual penggabungan." Jawab Rias dan kemudian dia menatap Issei dengan tatapan menggoda dan kemudian dia berkata "Dan jika kita berhasil mengalahkan mereka semua dengan selamat, maka aku akan mengizinkanmu memegang oppaiku sepuasmu Issei-kun."

"Benarkah?"

"Yup."

"Yosh!" Teriak Issei yang sudah bersemangat dan mengaktifkan kembali [ **Boosted Gear** ] miliknya setelah mendengar tawaran yang menggiurkan dari Rias "Aku sekarang siap untuk menghancurkan para anjing berkepala banyak ini, buchou…"

"Dasar senpai mesum." Ucap Koneko yang sweatdrop saat Issei langsung bersemangat karena tawaran dari Rias dan itu sedikit membuat hati Issei seperti tertusuk-tusuk jarum yang tajam.

"Ara, ara, jangan kacaukan kegembiraan dia Koneko-chan." Ucap Akeno yang sudah mengaktifkan _**Miko Mode**_ miliknya "Biarkan saja dia seperti itu, supaya Issei bertambah kuat dan berhasil membantu kita mengalahkan para _**Cerberus**_ itu dan juga Kokabiel."

Melihat itu, Yuuto dan Xenovia pun langsung menuju tempat Valper dan Freed berada 'Aku serahkan mereka pada kalian, minna…'

Rias, Issei, Koneko dan Akeno berempat pun mati-matian mengalahkan 3 _**Cerberus**_ itu sedangkan Yuuto dan Xenovia melawan Freed yang diperintahkan Valper untuk menghalangi upaya Yuuto dan Xenovia untuk menghalangi ritual penggabungan semua _**Excalibur**_ yang dicuri oleh Freed. Situasi pun bertambah buruk saat Yuuto melindungi Xenovia dari serangan Freed dan mata kirinya menjadi taruhannya. Melihat itu, Xenovia pun murka dan langsung menyerang Freed secara membati buta dengan _**Excalibur Destruction**_ miliknya. Beberapa lama kemudian, Valper pun berhasil menggabungkan semua _**Excalibur**_ itu menjadi _**Excalibur Fusion**_ … Meskipun belum sempurna karena tidak disertai _**Excalibur Destruction**_ dan beberapa pecahan _**Excalibur**_ yang lain tapi tetap saja di tangan Freed, pedang itu menjadi sama berbahayanya dengan _**True Excalibur**_.

Valper yang melihat Yuuto yang sudah menutup mata kirinya yang telah rusak karena serangan dari Freed pun langsung mengeluarkan suatu kristal dari bajunya dan dia pun berkata "Aku ingat padamu… Kau ternyata sudah bertambah besar ya, percobaanku yang gagal… Yuuto Kiba-kun."

Mendengar itu Yuuto pun menggertakkan giginya dan dia pun berkata "Diam kau! Karena percobaanmu itu, semua temanku kehilangan nyawanya dan aku juga akan menyusul mereka jika buchou tidak menjadikanku iblis."

"Seharusnya kau menyusul mereka di dalam Kristal ini, Yuuto Kiba-kun." Ucap Valper sambil menunjuk Kristal yang ada di tangannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Yuuto yang menahan serangan _**Excalibur Fusion**_ dari Freed dengan pedang yang dia summon melalui Sacred Gear-nya [ **Sword Birth** ], meskipun pedang itu kalah kuat dan hancur… Membuatnya mundur ke belakang dan membiarkan Xenovia menyerang Freed.

"Kau tahu… Percobaan proyek pedang suci itu memang gagal tapi ada suatu hal yang kau tidak tahu." Balas Valper dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Beberapa subject tidak mempunyai jumlah elemen yang dibutuhkan untuk memegang _**Excalibur**_. Tapi aku mempunyai suatu rencana cadangan dan itu adalah mengambil elemen cahaya dari teman-temanmu yang telah aku bunuh dan aku mengkristalasi elemen cahaya mereka di kristal ini Yuuto Kiba-kun. Dengan ini penelitian atas pengguna pedang suci meningkat tapi orang-orang dari pihak gereja membuangku sebagai pengkhianat dan mengambil semua laporan tentang penelitianku. Dan kau tahu apa yang lebih ironis, Yuuto Kiba-kun. Jika kau lihat gadis yang ikut bertarung denganmu pasti kau tahu bahwa dia adalah hasil dari penelitianku yang disukseskan oleh seseorang dan itu adalah Michael. Dia membuatku sebagai criminal tapi dia juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang aku lakukan, padahal dia adalah seorang malaikat kukuku. Tapi meskipun begitu, dia tidak akan membunuh mereka demi mendapatkan elemen cahaya dari subjek tes itu. Dan itu membuatnya terlihat lebih manusiawi dibandingkan dengan diriku khukhukhu."

Mendengar itu Yuuto pun menggertakkan giginya dan Xenovia menundukkan kepalanya saat mendengar kalau dia adalah hasil penelitian Valper yang telah mengorbankan banyak nyawa rekan dari Yuuto tapi proyek itu telah berhasil dan disempurnakan oleh Michael. Yuuto kemudian menatap tajam Valper dan kemudian dia berkata "Kau… Sebenarnya apa kau ini sebenarnya? Manusia atau iblis? Bahkan ada iblis yang masih lebih baik dibandingkan kau dasar pendeta sialan!"

Melihat Valper tidak menunjukkan wajah tidak bersalah sekalipun, Yuuto pun menaikkan suaranya dengan lantang dan berkata "BERAPA BANYAK NYAWA YANG TELAH KAU KORBANKAN DEMI PENELITIAN KOTORMU INI VALPER GALILEI!"

Issei yang melihat rekannya bergetar dan aura kemarahan sudah keluar dari tubuhnya pun membatin 'Yuuto…'

"Jika kau bilang begitu, maka aku akan memberikan Kristal itu padamu. Penelitianku sudah mencapai tahap dimana aku bisa memproduksi benda itu secara missal dengan perkembangan yang tepat. Pertama-tama, aku dan Kokabiel serta Freed akan menghancurkan kota ini. Selanjutnya aku akan mengumpulkan semua pedang suci legendaries yang tersimpan di dunia ini. Kemudian aku akan memproduksi pengguna pedang suci secara missal dan kami akan berperang dengan Michael dan _**Vatikan**_ dengan _**Excalibur**_ gabungan itu. AKU AKAN MENUNJUKKAN HASIL PENELITIANKU PADA PARA MALAIKAT BODOH ITU DAN PENGIKUTNYA YANG TELAH MEMBUANGKU!" Teriak Valper yang sudah melempar Kristal itu sampai kristal itu berhenti di kaki Yuuto.

Yuuto yang melihat itu pun mengambil dan memegang Kristal itu dengan kasih sayang dan air mata tumpah dari mata kanan Yuuto karena mata kiri Yuuto telah rusak berkat serangan Freed "Minna…"

Setelah itu, kristal itu pun bercahaya dan kemudian cahayanya menyebar dan menutupi lapangan sekolah dari _**Kuoh Academy**_ , Kemudian muncullah cahaya dari bawah tanah yang membentuk menjadi sosok manusia yang ternyata adalah para rekan Yuuto yang tewas karena proyek dari Valper. Mereka semua menatap Yuuto dan meminta Yuuto untuk melepaskan dendamnya pada _**Excalibur**_ dan menjalani hidup barunya tanpa penyesalan karena hanya dia yang tetap hidup dari proyek milik Valper itu.

"Minna, berikan aku kekuatan untuk mengalahkan musuh di hadapanku ini dan melindungi teman-teman baruku." Ucap Yuuto.

Jiwa para rekan Yuuto yang telah tewas itu pun menggangguk dan jiwa mereka menyatu dengan Sacred Gear milik Yuuto. Naga yang bersemayam di Sacred Gear [ **Boosted Gear** ] milik Issei pun berbicara padanya setelah dia berhasil mengalahkan salah satu _**Cerberus**_ berkat serangan gabungan _**Dragon Shot**_ serta _**Power of Destruction**_ dari Rias [ **Partner** …]

"Ada apa, _**Ddraig**_?"

[ **Sacred Gear rekanmu yang bernama Yuuto Kiba itu telah mencapai kekuatan sejatinya**.] Jawab _**Ddraig**_ , kemudian dia melanjutkan [ **Balance Breaker** …]

"Ini _**Balance Breaker**_ sementara yang kau berikan padaku untuk melawan _**Cerberus**_ itu atau permanen?" Tanya Issei.

[ **Tentu saja permanen**...] Jawab _**Ddraig**_.

[ **Sword Birth**!]

[ **Balance Breaker**!]

[ **Sword of Betrayer**!]

Yuuto pun mengeluarkan pedang barunya yang Rias rasakan mempunyai aura suci juga demonic sekaligus, kemudian dia mengarahkan pedangnya itu ke arah Freed dan berkata "Dengan pedang ini, kau akan merasakan kekuatan dari elemen cahaya dan kekuatan demonic di dalam tubuhmu saat aku menebasmu dengan ini Sellzen!"

Trannkkk

Yuuto pun bergerak dengan cepat dan berhasil mengecoh mata Freed tapi tetap saja Freed masih berhasil mem-block serangan Yuuto "Tch…"

Tapi di luar dugaan, aura yang berada di _**Excalibur**_ yang dipegang oleh Freed pun terhapuskan oleh pedang Yuuto dan membuat Freed berkata dengan nada terkejut "Pedang itu bisa melebihi kekuatan pedang suci terkuat di dunia ini, bagaimana bisa?"

"Jika itu adalah pedang _**Excalibur**_ yang asli, mungkin aku tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya." Jawab Yuuto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi pedang yang ada di tanganmu itu tidak akan bisa memotongperasaan milikku dan rekan-rekanku!"

"Tch." Decih Freed saat dia terpukul mundur oleh serangan Yuuto.

Freed yang kesal langsung menggunakan kekuatan pedang yang tergabung dalam pedang itu seperti _**Excalibur Mimic**_ , _**Excalibur Rapidly**_ , dan _**Excalibur Transparency**_ tapi selalu bisa di block oleh Yuuto. Melihat itu Freed pun menatap tajam Yuuto, tapi Yuuto malah menyeringai dan berkata "Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menyerangku selagi kau terus menyerangku dengan killing intent secara besar-besaran seperti itu. Aku bisa merasakan killing intent-mu itu dan memprediksi serangan yang akan kau lancarkan Freed, ini sudah berakhir."

"Aku tidak akan kalah darimu iblis!"

"Tahan dia sebentar, Yuuto Kiba." Ucap Xenovia yang mulai angkat bicara setelah Yuuto mulai bertarung dengan Freed menggunakan _**Holy**_ - _ **Demonic Swords**_ miliknya.

'Apa yang dia rencanakan?' Batin Yuuto tapi dia mengikuti perintah Xenovia untuk membuat Freed tetap sibuk tapi dia juga menatap Xenovia dengan bingung saat dia mendengar Xenovia mengucapkan sebuah mantra. Dan setelah itu, dia pun mengeluarkan sebuah pedang dengan aura suci yang cukup kuat 'Pedang apa itu? Aura sucinya sama kuatnya dengan _**Excalibur**_ yang asli…'

"Aku keluarkan kau, _**Durandal**_!"

Mendengar itu Yuuto pun langsung menghentikan pertarungannya dengan Freed dan dia pun menatap Xenovia dan membatin 'Bagaimana bisa dia mempunyai _**Durandal**_? Bukannya _**Durandal**_ adalah pedang yang kekuatannya seimbang dengan _**Excalibur**_ saat pedang itu masih terpecah-pecah menjadi beberapa bagian?'

Kokabiel yang melihat dari jauh juga terkejut dan kemudian dia berkata "Kau bukan pemegang _**Excalibur**_?"

"Kau salah…" Jawab Xenovia, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku sebenarnya adalah pemegang asli dari _**Durandal**_ tapi aku juga diberikan amanah sebagai pemegang _ **Excalibur**_."

Xenovia kemudian melakukan gaya two-sword style dengan _**Durandal**_ dan _**Excalibur Destruction**_ miliknya, Valper yang melihat itu pun menatap Xenovia dan berkata "Bagaimana bisa kau memegang _**Durandal**_? Menurut penelitianku, kami tidak mencapai tahap dimana ada seseorang yang bisa menggunakan _**Durandal**_."

"Tentu saja. Bahkan di _**Vatikan**_ , mereka belum bisa membuat orang yang bisa memegang _**Durandal**_."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Tidak seperti orang biasa yang bisa menggunakan pedang suci buatan seperti Irina, aku adalah pemegang pedang suci sejak lahir."

Jawaban itu membuat Valper, Kokabiel, Yuuto, serta Freed speechless dan kemudian Xenovia pun menatap Freed dengan tajam dan kemudian dia berkata " _ **Durandal**_ **a** adalah pedang yang bisa memotong apapun jika tersentuh dan juga pedang itu tidak pernah mendengarkanku setiap waktu. Jadi aku selalu menyimpannya di dimensi lain atau itu akan membahayakan orang lain. Bahkan aku pemiliknya sendiri, sulit mengendalikannya. Sekarang, Freed… Berkat kau, aku bisa melihat pertarungan epik antara _**Durandal**_ dan juga _**Excalibur**_. Sekarang aku sudah sangat bersemangat! Jangan mati dengan sekali serangan, oke? Setidaknya gunakan kekuatan _**Excalibur**_ milikmu itu sampai ke tingkat maksimal."

Praannng

Mendengar itu Freed pun murka dan langsung menyerang Xenovia dengan pedang _**Excalibur**_ -nya yang telah menggunakan kekuatan _**Excalibur Transparency**_ ke arah Xenovia tapi dengan sekali tebasan saja pedang _**Excalibur**_ yang dipegang Freed langsung retak dan hancur dan juga membuat lubang kecil tempat pertarungan mereka. Yuuto yang melihat itu pun membatin 'Benar-benar pedang yang kuat, aku tidak merasa pedangku ini adalah tandingan _**Durandal**_ milik Xenovia.'

"Jadi pedangmu itu sekarang hanyalah pedang suci yang sudah rusak saja ya, huh. Pedangmu itu bahkan tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan _**Durandal**_ milikku." Ucap Xenovia dengan nada bosan sambil menghela nafas.

Melihat keterkejutan Freed yang pedangnya patah karena sekali tebasan pedang _**Durandal**_ Xenovia, Yuuto pun langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk menyerang Freed dengan pedangnya. Freed berniat menahannya dengan sisa pecahan pedangnya yang tersisa tapi Yuuto lebih cepat dan langsung melakukan tebasan pada tubuh Freed "Mati kau Sellzen!"

 _ **Excalibur**_ milik Freed hancur sepenuhnya dan tubuhnya terbelah menjadi dua setelah terkena tebasan dari Yuuto. Melihat keberhasilan Yuuto, Xenovia pun melihat Yuuto dan tersenyum dan kemudian dia berkata "Kau lihat kan Yuuto? Kekuatan kita berhasil melampaui _**Excalibur**_."

"Kau benar Xenovia." Jawab Yuuto dan kemudian dia memegang mata kirinya yang terasa perih dan kemudian dia berkata "Kuso! Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan kalau begini… Pandangan mata kiriku sudah semakin mengabur."

Xenovia pun berniat membunuh Valper atas semua kejahatannya tapi dia di dahului oleh Kokabiel. Melihat itu Issei langsung menyerang bersamaan dengan Rias tapi serangan itu seperti di anggap angin saja oleh Kokabiel yang langsung menepisnya dengan mudah. Setelah itu Issei langsung mengaktifkan Sacred Gear-nya dan mentransfer sebagian energinya pada Rias yang sudah mengeluarkan _**Power of Destruction**_ pada Kokabiel tapi dia masih bisa menepisnya meskipun baju dan tangannya terluka tidak seperti barusan. Akeno yang sudah mengalahkan _**Cerberus**_ yang lain juga menyerangnya dengan petirnya tapi Kokabiel juga bisa menahannya dengan mudah.

"Apa kau juga ingin menghalangi rencanaku, putri Baraqiel?"

"Jangan bawa-bawa nama dia di hadapanku, brengsek!" Teriak Akeno yang langsung menyerang Kokabiel dengan petirnya secara membabi buta tapi selalu bisa di tahan oleh sayap Kokabiel yang berjumlah 5 pasang.

"Sungguh ironis seorang half-blood sepertimu bisa menjadi seorang iblis, hahahaha! Kau punya budak yang menarik, Rias Gremory! Bocah _**Sekiryuutei**_! Bocah yang selamat dari proyek pedang suci milik Valper yang saat ini sudah mencapai _**Balance Breaker**_! Dan juga putri dari Baraqiel! Kau punya selera yang aneh, sama seperti kakakmu, si _**Maou**_ Lucifer itu." Ucap Kokabiel yang tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai-sampai membuat Rias, Akeno, Issei, dan Yuuto menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Tidak akan aku maafkan kau karena telah menghina kakakku, pemimpin kami juga para budakku yang sudah aku anggap keluarga… Malaikat jatuh!" Balas Rias.

"Hmm, aku mengerti kemarahanmu kepadaku karena aku menghina budakmu karena klan Gremory mengganggap budaknya sebagai keluarganya." Ucap Kokabiel, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi kenapa kau marah saat aku menghina Sirzech, bukannya kau membencinya atas apa yang dia lakukan pada kakak angkatmu Naruto Uzumaki, huh Rias Gremory."

Mendengar itu, Rias pun terkejut dan kemudian dia berkata "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Naruto-nii tidak akan mungkin memberitahukan itu pada siapapun."

"Heh, Naruto dan pemimpin kami Azazel adalah sahabat jadi aku tahu apa yang dialami oleh kakakmu itu karena aku suka menguping pembicaraan mereka berdua khukhukhu." Jawab Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan kau tahu kalau hal itu bahkan bisa membuat Azazel yang cinta damai berniat menyatakan perang pada fraksi iblis atas apa yang telah Sirzech lakukan pada Naruto tapi bodohnya kakakmu yang bernama Naruto itu melarang Azazel. Padahal aku sudah ingin melihat fraksi kami kembali berperang dengan fraksi iblis."

"Lucifer-sama adalah iblis terbaik yang pernah aku temui. Tidak mungkin dia bisa mengkhianati seseorang seperti Naruto-san." Ucap Asia yang membela Sirzech tanpa tahu apa yang pernah dia lakukan pada Naruto.

"Kau itu masih polos, mantan suster gereja." Balas Kokabiel, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tidak ada iblis yang baik. Bahkan iblis yang kau bilang baik bisa punya sifat kelam di dalam dirinya tanpa kau sadari. Sekarang, dengar… Apa ada iblis yang baik menyetubuhi kekasih seseorang dan terlebih orang itu adalah saudara angkatnya sendiri."

"Huh…"

"Hentikan Kokabiel!"

"Kenapa harus aku hentikan Gremory-san…" Ucap Kokabiel pada Rias yang menundukkan wajahnya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Bukannya kau membenci Sirzech atas apa yang dia dan Grayfia lakukan pada kakak angkatmu, Naruto Uzumaki juga kau membencinya karena dia tidak menolongmu dari pertunanganmu dengan Raiser Phenex tidak seperti yang dilakukan Naruto padamu kan khukhukhu."

Para peerage Rias pun terkejut akan kabar ini dan kemudian Rias pun emosi dan kemudian dia berkata "Darimana kau tahu semua itu, sialan!"

"Dari mata-mata utusanku tentu saja." Balas Kokabiel dan kemudian dia mengeluarkan botol yang Rias dan para peeragenya sudah mengetahuinya dengan jelas dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau pikir darimana aku mendapatkan ini?"

'Dia mempunyai mata-mata dari klan Phenex. Aku harus memberitahu para _**Yondai Maou**_ setelah ini.' Batin Rias tapi dia juga mendeathglarenya karena Kokabiel telah membocorkan aib kakaknya pada semua anggota peeragenya serta Xenovia.

"Dan oh ya, pengguna _**Durandal**_ …" Ucap Kokabiel sambil melihat Xenovia "Aku sarankan sebaiknya kau menyerah dan bergabunglah denganku, lagipula orang-orang di gereja telah terlalu banyak membohongimu kan. Apa kau tahu kenapa _**Knight**_ dari Rias Gremory bisa mempunyai pedang dengan energi yang berlawanan?"

Xenovia dan Yuuto pun penasaran dan kemudian Kokabiel menyeringai dan dia pun berkata "Itu karena tuanmu, Tuhan telah mati bersamaan dengan para _**Yondai Maou**_ terdahulu di dalam _**Great War**_."

Mendengar itu, Xenovia dan juga Asia beserta Rias, Issei, Koneko, Yuuto dan Akeno pun shock saat mendengar kabar itu. Yang benar saja, Tuhan mati… Kemudian Xenovia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan langsung mengacungkan _**Durandal**_ ke arah Kokabiel dan dia pun berkata "Kau bohong! Tuhan tidak mungkin mati!"

"Kalau Tuhan benar-benar mati, darimana kasih sayang yang kami semua para umatnya dapatkan." Tambah Asia dengan nada bergetar.

"Aku bicara yang sebenarnya, bocah. Jadi sudah sewajarnya kalau kalian tidak bisa merasakan cinta dan perlindungan dari Dia, karena Tuhan sudah mati sejak lama. Michael melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Dia menggantikan posisi Tuhan dan menjaga manusia dan malaikat yang lain. Sebenarnya jika sistem yang digunakan oleh Tuhan masih beroperasi, maka doa dan juga berkah untuk Tuhan akan tetap berfungsi. Tapi jika kau bandingkan di zaman Tuhan masih ada, jumlah pengikut mereka sudah semakin berkurang. Bocah pengguna pedang suci iblis itu bisa membuat pedang suci iblis karena keseimbangan antara Tuhan dan para _**Maou**_ telah rusak. Sebenarnya kekuatan suci dan juga kekuatan demonic tidak bisa digabungkan seperti itu. Ini semua terjadi karena penyeimbang antara kekuatan suci dan kekuatan demonic yaitu Tuhan dan juga _**Maou**_ telah menghilang. Jadi bisa saja terjadi kejadian di luar perkiraan seperti ini…"

"Aku pikir kau sudah banyak bicara, Kokabiel." Ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di dalam kekkai tanpa peringatan dan itu adalah Naruto "Bukan hanya kau membeberkan masa laluku dengan Sirzech tapi kau juga membeberkan hal yang seharusnya tidak kau katakana pada anak-anak ini. Ini harus dihentikan Kokabiel…"

"Kau ingin menghentikanku Uzumaki! Coba saja kalau bisa!" Teriak Kokabiel yang langsung membuat [ **Light Spear** ] sebesar bus dan dia lemparkan ke arah Rias, para peeragenya dan juga Xenovia.

"Tch…" Decih Naruto, kemudian dia langsung berlari ke depan Rias dan Issei sambil mengeluarkan kunai _**Hiraishin**_ miliknya " _ **Jikukkan Kekkai**_!"

[ **Light Spear** ] Kokabiel pun terserap oleh kunai Naruto dan membuat Kokabiel terkejut dan membuat para iblis muda disana kecuali Rias menatapnya dengan kagum 'Sugoi…'

"Naruto-san, kemana kau menghilangkan serangan itu?" Tanya Xenovia.

"Aku mengirimkankannya ke rumah Azazel. Mungkin rumahnya saat ini sudah hancur dan besok dia ingin minta ganti rugi." Jawab Naruto dengan simple.

Kokabiel yang tadi terkejut pun langsung menatap tajam Naruto dan dia pun berkata "Kau selalu saja menghalangi rencanaku, Uzumaki."

"Kau ingin menghancurkan impianku atas dunia yang damai tanpa perang dan pertumpahan darah, Kokabiel. Jadi aku selalu menghalangi rencanamu." Balas Naruto, mendengar itu Kokabiel pun murka dan dia ingin menyerang Naruto kembali tapi kemudian Naruto berkata dengan santai "Bodoh, musuhmu sebenarnya bukan aku Kokabiel."

"Huh…"

"Vali!"

Seorang pemuda dengan armor berwarna putih pun merespon panggilan Naruto dan dia langsung memutuskan sayap Kokabiel dan membuat dia berteriak "GAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Sayapmu itu menjijikkan. Tidak seperti sayap Azazel yang lebih gelap dan memiliki warna seperti kegelapan yang tidak pernah usai." Ucap Vali dengan nada dingin.

"Kurang ajar kau _**Hakuryuukou**_!" Teriak Kokabiel yang langsung menyerang Vali dengan [ **Light Spear** ] yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya.

[ **Divide** ]

Setelah kata sakral itu disebut, Kokabiel pun melemah dan juga sebagian [ **Light Spear** ] yang dia lemparkan kepada Vali menghilang, melihat itu Vali pun menatap Kokabiel dan berkata "Salah satu kemampuanku adalah membagi kekuatan sosok yang aku pegang selama 10 detik. Kekuatanmu akan menjadi milikku, kalau tidak cepat-cepat mengalahkanku maka kau akan semakin lemah bahkan kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan manusia yang tidak mempunyai Sacred Gear sekalipun, Kokabiel khukhukhu."

"Brengsek kau Vali…" Ucap Kokabiel yang langsung terbang dengan menggunakan sayapnya yang tersisa dan dia pun kembali menyerang Vali dengan puluhan [ **Light Spear** ] miliknya tapi dengan satu sentakan tangannya, Vali berhasil menghilangkan puluhan [ **Light Spear** ] itu dengan sangat mudah.

[ **Divide** ]

[ **Divide** ]

"Sudah sampai level kekuatan malaikat jauh tingkat menengah, huh. Membosankan. Aku pikir, aku bisa bersenang-senang sedikit." Ucap Vali dan itu membuat Naruto menyeringai saat teringat sifat murid sahabatnya itu yang doyan sekali bertarung.

Issei yang melihat dari bawah pun berkata pada _**Ddraig**_ "Jadi dia rivalku, huh _**Ddraig**_?"

[ **Yup** …] Jawab _**Ddraig**_ , kemudian dia melanjutkan [ **Tapi harus aku akui kalau bocah pemegang kekuatan** _ **Albion**_ **itu masih lebih kuat dibandingkan denganmu partner**.]

Buuuuaakkk

Vali memukul Kokabiel dan membuatnya memuntahkan darah segar dari tubuhnya dan kemudian dia berkata dengan nada tinggi "Aku diminta oleh Azazel untuk membawamu kembali dengan paksa. Kau sudah banyak bertingkah kali ini… Kau harusnya bersyukur aku yang mengurusmu atau kau sudah mati di tangan Naruto-san dari tadi ditambah kau memberitahukan luka pedih yang dia alami beberapa tahun yang lalu."

Buuuuakkkkk

Duuuuaaarrrr

Dengan sekali lagi pukulan dari Vali, Kokabiel pun jatuh ke tanah dan tidak sadarkan diri. Kemudian dia menaruh tubuh Kokabiel yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri di bahunya dan dia pun berkata "Sungguh disayangkan, Freed mati seperti ini. Jadi tidak ada yang bisa _**Grigori**_ interogasi darinya tapi terima kasih atas bantuan kalian mengurus dua sampah ini."

"Hey Vali!"

"Ada apa?"

"Berikan ini pada Azazel." Jawab Naruto yang mengeluarkan kantung berisi uang dari gulungan penyimpanan miliknya dan dia pun tertawa garing "Bilang itu kompensasi atas apa yang aku lakukan pada rumahnya hahaha…"

"Tenang saja, akan aku berikan nanti pada dia." Balas Vali, kemudian dia melihat Issei dan dia pun berkata "Apa kau _**Sekiryuutei**_?"

"Ya…" Jawab Issei.

"Berlatihlah dengan keras karena saat ini level kekuatanmu masih jauh berada di bawahku, _**Sekiryuutei**_." Ucap Vali dengan nada serius dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Naruto-san bilang kau punya potensial. Jadi aku ingin lihat potensialmu itu saat nanti kita bertarung, ne rival-kun."

"Tentu saja." Balas Issei, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tidak akan kalah darimu, _**Hakuryuukou**_."

Vali pun tersenyum dan kemudian dia pergi dengan menggunakan sayapnya sambil membawa tubuh Kokabiel yang telah pingsan. Naruto pun melihat Rias dan para peeragenya dan kemudian dia berkata "Kau melakukannya dengan sangat hebat Rias. Meskipun kau dan anggota peeragemu serta Xenovia tidak bisa mengalahkan Kokabiel, tapi ini sudah menjadi kemajuan."

Naruto kemudian melihat Yuuto dan dia pun berkata "Kenapa dengan matamu?"

"Matanya tertebas pedang musuh Naruto-san." Jawab gadis loli bernama Koneko.

"Kalau begitu, ikutlah denganku…" Ucap Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Temanku akan membuatkan _**Artificial Eye**_ untukmu nanti."

"Arigatou, Naruto-san." Balas Yuuto.

"Xenovia, kau bisa kembali ke rumahku sendirian kan?" Tanya Naruto pada _**Exorcist**_ yang dari tadi hanya diam saja saat mendengar tentang 'Kematian Tuhan'

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri Naruto-san, jangan khawatirkan aku." Jawab Xenovia dengan nada muram dan Naruto tidak bisa menyalahkan itu karena alasan Xenovia menjadi seperti itu cukup beralasan.

"Sebelum aku pergi bersama Yuuto-san ke tempat temanku." Ucap Naruto yang kemudian menghela nafas dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lupakan saja perkataan Kokabiel yang telah mengatakan apa yang dilakukan pada Sirzech padaku. Lagipula itu adalah kejadian lama dan aku tidak peduli tentang itu lagi. Tentu rasa benci karena kejadian itu masih ada, tapi kalian tidak boleh membenci dia terutama kau Rias. Berhentilah membenci Sirzech karena dia adalah kakakmu, kakak kandungmu sendiri tidak seperti yang hanya kakak angkat saja dan juga aku tidak ingin generasi baru fraksi iblis membenci pemimpinnya sendiri. Sudah jelas kan?"

"Sudah jelas, Naruto-san. / Naruto-nii." Balas Rias, Akeno, Issei dan Koneko. Setelah itu Naruto dan Yuuto pun pergi dan disusul oleh Xenovia dan kemudian datanglah bala bantuan dari Sirzech yang tadi sudah dihubungi Akeno.

-To Be Continued-

Aldi:

Ada tapi masih lama…

Udin:

Ini udah update.

Namikaze Uchiha Aldian:

Iya tapi setelah Sasuke dari masa ini datang ke DxD. Kalau Naruto aja bertemu dengan Sasuke(Future) berarti Sasuke juga sama dong.

Uzumaki Kuro:

Bakal, tapi habis Sasuke masa lalu ini datang ke DxD.

Damarwulan:

Kalo Harem udah mainstream…

Ardiansyah Draco Lucifer:

Pas rapat 4 fraksi dimulai dan kejadian itu juga sama dengan hari datangnya Sasuke ke DxD.

AahuraIndra64:

Busyeet, tudahan yang tidak manusiawi… Dia aja nolongin anak Naruto dari dimanfaatin sama orang jahat masa dia mau bunuh Naruto dan Aria itu anak Naruto yang sesungguhnya dari masa depan.

Hikari no Rakuen:

Yup.

Laffayette:

Harem udah mainstream, mentang-mentang DxD berbau harem semuanya harus harem. Sirzech aja _**Super Devil**_ di DxD yang kekuatannya enggak bisa disangkal lagi enggak bikin harem cuma sama Grayfia aja.


End file.
